Everything you want and more
by twilightfanswanted
Summary: Bella is exited to finally be in college with her two best friends. But, when she meets her buddy's brother, will it be love, or just another misunderstanding like before? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I thought I would do another Bella fic, just because my Renesmee one isn't going anywhere good. Lol. But I'm working on it. Ok so here goes. Review plz. Thanks. :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1**

College. I had been waiting for this day for a while now. I had always wanted to come to college. Just get away from imatture high school once and for all. Be on your own. You know? Well I did. I was ready for this. Or I thought I was. My two best friends, Rosalie and Alice, and I had always wanted to go to the same college. So we did. We made all of our applications match, and what do you know, we land smack dab right at one I had never heard of before. Their brothers had gotten accepted here too. That was one reason they wanted to come. Technicaly though, they just lived togeather. Jasper was Rosalie's brother who was dating Alice. Then there was Emmett and Edward, who were Alice's brothers. Emmett dating Rosalie, and Edward dating randomly. I had met Emmet before. He was a year older than me. And I had also met Jasper, also a year older. Supposedly Edward and I were the same age. I had never met him. He had been sent to a private school, for some reason. Alice was excited to see him, and what sister wouldn't be?

"BELLA!" Alice yelled from the car. I was walking up the sidewalk to the dorm. "What!?" I yelled back, turning. She was running twoards me. Croockidly I might add. She was hauling way to much stuff for that tiny little pixie body of hers. I saw somthign huge out of the corner of my eye. He was walking twoards Alice, then he scooped a pile of her crap from her arms. "Emmett!" she squeeled as her brother took her things. "Hey, little sis." he replied. As he did so, two people came up to stand next to him. Jasper, and someone I had never seen before. I assumed it was Edward. He had the most beautiful eyes. They were bright green. Liquidy almost. I was lost in them. He noticed me starign and smilled crookidly at me. I blushed, and looked down at my shoes. I felt two huge arms go around my whole body, arms and all, lifting me from the ground, crushing me.

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett boomed. "Hi, Em." I said gasping. Everyone started laughing. Emmett put me back down and walked over to Rosalie, who was now with us, and taking her hands in his. "Hey babe." he said quietly. She smilled and kissed him. Then they started making out, right in front of us. I hadn't missed that at all in the past year. "Eww!" I said. "Get a room!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at them from my stack of stuff. "Have one." Emmett said, holding up a key. Everyone was laughing. I bent over to pick up my stuff, and started walking again. "Let me help." Jasper said, grabbing stuff. "Thanks Jasper." I said as he grabbed a suit case. "We'll help you girls move in." Emmett said, putting his arm around Rosalie's shoulder and walking with us to mine and Alice's dorm. Rose had her own and was done. Jasper set my suit case on the bed and I put my other stuff on the floor, seeing Alice do the same.

"Spiffy." she commented, looking around. Jasper went up to her and hugged her. "Glad, you're here." he told her, giving her a quick kiss. I smilled at them. "Oh my gosh!" Alice said, turning twards Edward. "I didn't even introduce you guys! Sorry, Ed. Edward this is Bella, and you met Rose once. Guys this is Edward." she told us. He smilled. He was gorgeous. Kind of like a model, but all of them were likie that. I shook his hand, and went to go put some personal stuff in the bathroom. I blushed the whole time. I decided that I should use the bathroom while I was in there. We had been on the road for four hours.

When I came back out, Alice was in my suitcase. I ran over to her and stopped in my tracks when I saw what she was holding up. "ALICE!" I screeched. "Ohhh-ho-ho!" she laughed. "Bella what are these for?" she asked laughing. Everyone was eager to find out what she was talking about. "I didn't know you wore those! We could be unide buddies!" she said. I snatched them from her before anyone could see, then stuffed them in a drawer. Everyone was cracking up, and I was blushing so bad. I looked over at Edward and he was covering his mouth, but you could tell he was smilling. I grabbed my suitcase and emptied it into the other drawers. I then marched out of the room, and closed the door behind me. I walked into the cafateria. I had a map of the school. They followed me, and sat at the table I did. Edward sat next to me and smilled. He had gotten here a week early. "Hey Edward." some girl said. He turned to see who it was. "Oh, hey Lauren." he said turning back around. Emmett smilled at him, and Edward rolled his eyes. I was trying not to laugh. "Do you want to come over there and eat lunch with me?" she asked, obviously she didn't see us sitting with him. "No thanks." he said bluntly. "Ok, well maybe we can do somthing later." she said walking off.

"Nope." he said under his breath. "Awww, only been here a week and you already have a stalker." Alice joked. I laughed at that one. "Will someone come get somthing to eat with me?" I asked. No one got up. "I'll come." Edward said. "Thanks." I told him, getting up. We went over to the line, and as we were walking I saw the girl that was talking to Edward a few minutes ago. She was giving me death glares. I blushed. Edward smilled at that. "What?" I asked. "You blush. Alot." he told me. "Ugh. I know. I hate it. It always gives me away." I told him smilling. "I like it." he told me. I felt the red creep into my cheeks, and mentaly kicked myself. He laughed again. We paid for our food, and went and sat down again.

"So tommorrow starts classes." Alice said, making a face. "Yeah." Emmett commented. "Football!" he said, giving Edward and Jasper high fives. I laughed at his stupid face. I looked at my watch. "Wow dang. We need to finish unpacking." I told them. We all stood and walked back to the room. We started hanging things on the walls and decorating while the guys hung the flatscreen on the wall, and hooked the soundsystem and stuff up. A few hours later we were finally done, and I collapsed on the couch. Alice sat next to me. "Leave." she told everyone. They said goodbye and left. "Bed. Now." I told her. She nodded her head. I could hear her in her bed across the room, and as tired as I was, I couldn't sleep. Apperently neither could she. "So, how do you like Edward?" she asked. "His eyes. God Ali, his eyes are amazing." I told her. "You like him!?" she asked. "No! I don't even know him!" I told her. "Oh. Ok." she said. "But he's cute." I admitted. "Carefull, Bells. This is how he got sent to private school. Girls are just too much for him to handle." she giggled. "Good night, Alice." I told her, ending the conversation. I heard her laugh again, and then I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you liked the first chapter. Now here's the second one. Hope you enjoy! :) Review plz.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2**

I went to my first class the next day, and sat in a desk. The guy next to me looked at me and then went back to what he was doing. A few minutes later he stopped. "Hi, I'm Mike. Mike Newton." he told me, holding his hand out to shake it. "I'm Bella Swan." I told him shaking it. I saw a figure come through the door, and curiosly looked down at it. Edward was walking through the door. "Edward!" I said, waving him over to me. He climbed the steps and came and sat next to me. "I didn't know you were taking Philosiphy." I told him. Mike was making me uncomfterable, watching us like a hawk. "Have to with what I'm majoring in. Don't know why you have to take Philosophy to be an M.D." he told me smilling. I smilled back and the teacher started lecturing.

When class was over, I stood to get my stuff. "Hey, you want to get some dinner or somthing tonight?" Mike asked. "Oh, um, I don't know if I'm going to have homework or somthing else tonight, so I think I might pass." I told him politly. He nodded, accepting failure. Mike walked off, and it was just me and Edward. "So, what is your next class?" he asked. "English." I told him. "Me too." he said, supprised. "Let's go then." I told him. "Poor guy." he said. "What?" I asked. "The guy you turned down, he just wanted a date." he said, mocking me. "Shut up." I said, laughing. Lauren appeared out of no where in front of us. "Hey, Edward. Want to go get some lunch?" she asked. He looked above her head to answer her. "I have class." he said, then looked at her again. "Oh, ok. Maybe later then." she said, shooting a glare at me and then walking off.

"Aww. All she wanted was lunch." I said, doing the same thing to him as he had done to me. "Oh yeah, yeah." he said smilling. When we walked into class, Alice and Jasper were already there. We went and sat beside them. "Hey. Do you want to go see a movie with me and Rose tonight?" Alice asked. "Sure." I said. "Thought you didn't know if you had homework." Edward told me. I swatted his arm. "Shut up." I told him, gigling. He raised his eyebrows at me. I stuck out my tounge at him. I was making progress. I hadn't blushed all day. He put a lock of my hair behind my ear so he could see my face. I felt my cheeks burn. "Your givign yourself away." he told me, smilling. Alice wasn't paying attention. That was good. "Traitor cheeks." I said, which made him laugh. Our teacher never showed up, so we left. We were walking down the sidewalk, when Edward saw Lauren walking twoards us. "Go with me for a few minutes, and help me please." he whispered. I raised one eyebrow at him, and then gave up, nodding.

"Hey, Edward." Lauren said, cheerily. "Hey, Lauren." Edward said. "So, have you figured out lunch plans yet?" she asked. "Yes, Bella, my girlfriend, and I are going off campus." he said, kissing my temple. I smilled. Her face dropped, and Alice was trying not to crack up. "Your girlfriend?" she asked. "Yup." he replied, snaking his arm around my waist. She didn't say anything else, just walked away, and once she was out of site, I stepped away. Alice and Jasper walked off, and Alice winked at me. I started blushing again. "You really need to tell that pinkness in your face to back off." Edward told me, smilling again. "What are you thinking?" I asked. "Easy victory." He said, taking my hands in his. I stepped back. "Wait, what?" I asked. "Your cheeks said it themselves." he told me. "So I'm a trophy or somthing?" I asked. "No! That's not what I meant! Not at all! I promise. Getting rid of her was easy, that's all." he told me. I nodded. He stepped forward and took my hands again. "What are _you_ thinking?" he asked.

"That you like me, but you don't know me." I told him. "Yes." he said. "And that you want to get to know me." "Yes." he said again. "By texting me." "By getting your number?" he asked. I nodded and he handed me a pen. I pulled one of his hands away from mine, and wrote my number on the backside of his palm. I handed the pen back to him. He leaned in, and I leaned in too. _Way too easy. _I thought to myself. Right as he went in for the kiss I pulled away. I started walking to my next class. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

_I'm going to watch you walk away, you know._ It said. I turned to look at him and smile, then turned back around to text him back.

_I don't blame you._ I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like this next chapter! Woo! lol. Ok Hope you like it. Plz Review. :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3**

We had gone to meet for dinner before Alice, Rose and I went to go see our movie. Edward was sitting across from me, and everytime he got a chance he would make a face at me. Alice looked at the clock on her phone. "Oh, crap! Bells, Rose, we gotta get." she siad, grabbing her purse. She kissed Jasper and Rose did the same with Emmett. I waved to Edward and everyone else. Edward smilled and winked at me as I walked off. "Bye Bells." he said. I rolled my eyes at him. We walked to the campus theater and bought our tickets. While we were watching th movie, people were throwing popcorn at us. Rose finally got pissed and chuncked a hand full of Whoppers back at them. We didn't get anything thrown at us again. When the movie was over, Alice and Rose went to use the bathroom, leaving me alone outside.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and when I turned around, I got a right hook to the face. "Ugh" I said, falling to the ground. "What the hell!?!?" I said on the ground. "That's for taking my boyfriend! And this is for throwing Whoppers at me!" she yelled. I looked up to see Lauren. She started kicking me. Over and over and over again. I heard and felt a few pops. I thought it would never end until I heard Rose and Alice. "Hey! Get the hell away from her!" Rosalie yelled. They ran over to me. I couldn't breathe and the tears were coming down my cheeks at twenty miles a minute. I was sobbing, and I heard Alice on the phone. "Em! God, Em! Call dad and tell him to get down here now! Bella's hurt! Cometo the theater and help us get her to our room. Emmett hurry! Oh my god, there is so much blood." she said, then I heard the phone slide shut.

A few minutes later I heard a lot of feet hitting the ground fast. They were running twoards me. "Bella!? Oh my god!" I heard Jasper say. I felt huge arms go around me to pick me up off of the hard ground. "Oww!" I sobbed. Any movement hurt. I wanted to lie down on somthing soft. I could feel the blood on my face. Emmett got me into my room and laid me on the bed. I was sobbing loudly and I still couldn't breathe. I needed air. Now. "She can't breathe!" Alice said. I heard more running footsteps. I relaxed on my bed, and could feel air coming into my lungs. I was still sobbing though. I felt a cool hand on my face. It cupped my cheek, and moved my hair off of my wet face. "Bella." I heard the angel like voice whisper. He sounded like he was in pain too. I opened my eyes to Edward and his face was twisted into pain.

"What happened?" he asked, whispering again. "Lauren." I said. "She just started hitting and kicking me." I told him, still crying in pain. "Did she-" I cut Rose off. "Said 'This is for stealing my boyfriend and this is for throwing Whoppers at me.'" I repeated her words to them. "I'll kill her!" Rose yelled. Edward went to stand and turn, but I grabbed his hand as he did. "No. Please. Stay here with me." I said. He sat back next to me and kissed my hand.

Their dad, Carlisle, showed up a few minutes later. "Bella? What happened to you?" he asked. They explained. "Where did she kick you, and did you feel anything?" he asked. I had stopped crying now. Edward moved so Carlisle could take a look. "My side. And I heard and felt alot of pops." I told him. He lifted the side of my shirt and I heard everyone gasp. "What?" I asked, looking down. I about threw up at what I saw. My whole right side was purple and green. There was somthing under the skin too. A tiny bumb. "What is that?" I asked, pointing to the bump. "That's a- It's a rib, Bella." Carlisle told me. "Ohh." everyone said. "I can't watch this." I heard Edward say. I watched him walk out. "Edward!" I yelled at the door. "I'll go stay with him." Alice said, then followed.

"I'm going to wrap you, and all you have to do is be carefull for the next few weeks. It's going to hurt. Lokks like you broke about three. I'd stay in bed untill the eye gets better."Carlisle told me. I reached up and touched my eye. Carlisle finished wrapping me in an Ace Bandage and left. I wanted to sleep, but I needed to talk to Edward. "Rose, can you hand me my phone?" I asked her. She got it and handed it to me. I went to my contact list and found Edward's number, then pressed call.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Edward!' I said, glad that he picked up.

"Bella, I can't-"

"Yes. Listen to me. Come to my room. I need to talk to you." I pleaded.

"No."

"Why?" I asked, tears coming. I couldn't cry now. It hurt to even breathe.

"Because, if it weren't for me and my stupid idea, this never would have happened."

"What are you talking about!? Come to my room. Now." I said, hanging up, not even giving him a chance to answer. A few minutes later he was in my door way. I looked at Rose, Emmet, and Jasper. They took the hint and left, closing the door behind them. Edward sat on Alice's bed. "What?" he asked, looking at the floor. "How is this your fault?" I asked. "I'm the one that made you act like my girlfriend. Your the one that got beat up for it." he said bluntly. "This is in no way your fault." I told him. "Yes it is. Listen I have homework and I need to go, ok?" he said. I shook my head, tears coming now. He left my room and closed the door. Alice walked in and sat down. "He won't come back, will he?" I asked. "I'm so sorry, Bella." she told me.

When my eye was finally cleared up, I went back to classes. In Philosiphy Edward sat in the very back row. Ten away from mine. In English he sat on the other side of Jasper, farthest from me. At lunch he sat at the other end of the table, never looking at me. It hurt even worse when I saw him one day with Lauren hanging all over him. I hated all of it. I wanted to at least be talking to him, but he rejected my calls and never returned my text messages. I finally just gave up. Four months later, when I was better, he confronted me. "Are you better?" he asked. I nodded and walked off.

I was miserable. "Hey Bells, wanna go see a movie tonight?" she asked. I didn't, but I hadn't done anything with her in a while so I agreed. We sat in the very back row of the theater, and Emmett sat at the end seat leaving no gaps in between seats. I looked up as two figures walked up the stairs. I looked up to see Edward and Lauren. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me there. Alice and Rose's jaws dropped at who he was with. "Don't feel good." I said loud enough for everyone to hear. I walked passed Edward and Lauren without even looking up. Edward watched me go, and I saw Lauren smile out of the corner of my eye. Everyone else was watching me too. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out to read the message. I was in the lobby by now.

_You know I'm going to watch you walk away right? _It read. I turned around as fast as I could, but no one was there. When I turned back around Edward was standing in front of me. I looked at him once, with tears in my eyes, and shook my head, then with all of the strength I had and walked off. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Home." I cried. "No. I need to talk to you." There's nothing to say Edward! You ignore me for four months and expect me to forgive you!?" I yelled. "I need to tell you somthing." he said. "Are you still with Lauren?" I asked. He looked down then back at me and nodded. "Then there's nothing to tell." I said walking off.

**Don't worry I'm not going to keep them appart much longer. Please review. Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I know some of you hate that Edward is with Lauren, but I have my reasons and I promise that he will not be with her later in the story. Just keep reading and I hope you love it. Review please. :) Thanks.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4**

I went back to my room and slammed the door. How could he do this to me?!? I was soooo pissed. Not only the fact that he was dating my worst enemy was enough to get me pissed, but when he expects me to just forgive him?! God, I wanted to forgive hi- no! Why was I even thinking that? I liked him. So much. And he led me on. I should have listened to Alice when she told me to be carefull.

I crawled into my bed and buried my face in the sheets. I heard the door open, but ignored it all the same. Then someone huge sat on my bed. "Bells?" I heard the deep voice say. I turned and Emmett was sitting there with Rose standing next to him. My mascara streecken face for both of them to see. "Oh Bells." Rosalie said. She hugged me and I sobbed into her shirt. "I don't know what I did." I told her. "He still likes you, Bells." Emmett said. "He can't stand not being around you. He told me himself that it's killing him." "Then why is he with her?!" I shot back. "Easy target for you." he said raising his eyebrows and smilling. I pulled away from Rose.

"Why doesn't he just beat her up himself?" I asked. "Bella, guy rule number one. _Never_ hit a girl." he told me. "I- I have to go find him." I said scrambling to wash my face. "No, Bells. Wait till tommorrow." Rose said. "I can't!" I told her, walking out the door. They followed. "Are you going to hit her, Bella?" Emmett asked exitedly. "Can I help?" Rose muttered under her breath. I stopped in my tracks, which made them both run into me. I couldn't fight. I had never hit in my life, and I knew Lauren could. I turned to look at Rose and Emmett, thinking. Then and idea hit me and I started walking faster. I felt and heard them both behind me again.

The movie was letting out when we got there, and Alice and Jasper saw me and smilled, walking over to us. "Is she going to do it?!" Alice asked, jumping up and down. I saw out of the corner of my eye Emmett and Rosalie both shrug in confusion. They were the last people out, and campus was cleared. Now that I saw it, Edward looked like he wanted to poke somthing sharp into his eye. Then he saw me and smilled. I walked right up to him, getting a don't-you-dare look from Lauren. We looked each other in the eyes for a minute, and then I kissed him. He kissed me back and that's all I needed. He gave me all the streangth in the world. I felt someone grab a handful of my hair, and without even thinking, I turned and backhanded Lauren across the face. I was as suprised as anyone else there. She was on the ground. I had hit her really hard. I crouched down and got in her face. "_That_ is for stealing _my _boyfriend." I said, then I stood and walked off, leaving everyone with their mouths open behind me.

When I got to my room, I did a happy little victory dance. Everyone stormed through the door. "Bella!" Alice screeched coming over and hugging me. "Why didn't you hit her more?" Rose asked dissapointed. "Because I'm not like her, and I think I got my message to her." I told them. Edward was standing in the door watching, smilling that crooked smile of his. "But she hurt you worse." Emmett boomed. "Like I said, I'm not like her." I told them, walking over to Edward. He stood from leaning against the frame. I looked at him for a second. "How is my fierce little tiger?" he said sarcasticly. I laughed and threw my arms around his neck, kissing him. "Finaly!" Emmett yelled.

The next day I found Lauren sitting in the hall reading somthing. Funny. I didn't know she could read. There was a red bruise on the side of her face. Good. Everyone had known she beat me up, now it was her turn. But I still felt bad about it. "Hey Lauren." I said. She looked up and glared at me. "What do you want?" she asked. "Listen, I feel really bad about-" "About hitting me?" she interupted. I nodded. "Well that sucks because you shouldn't have hit me in the first place!" she yelled. "At least I'm decent enough to come say sorry! You didn't even do that! You broke bones, Lauren. Do you know how much pain I was in for four months!?" I spat back. "Well, apology not accepted." she said. Mike came out, apparently they were dating now. She moved on fast. "Hey Mike" I said. He waved and Lauren hit him. "I mean suck it!" he yelled. Wow. great comeback. "Grow it!" I yelled, then walked off. The people in the hall that were watching started laughing at Mike.

I was walking to Sociology when two hands went around my eyes. "Uh, Alice?" I guessed. The person shook my head from side to side telling me no. "Um, Rose?" I got shaken again. "Ok, I give up." I said. The hands went from my face, and I turned to see who it was. Edward was standing there. "All girl guesses. Geez, Bells don't make my self esteem go to high up." he joked. I laughed. "Sorry, but you do have girl hands." I admitted. He looked at them, then grabbed mine to walk me to class. We got stares from everyone. "Why are people staring?" I whispered. "Because, I'm kind of big around here seeing as I'm Emmett's little brother. Things are expected of me." he whispered back. I raised one eyebrow at him and started laughing again. This time he joined. Things were good so far. Lets just hope they stayed that way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here goes the 5th chap. Hope you like it and please review. Thanks. :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 5**

We were eating dinner in the dinning hall and we were all joking around. "Hey." Edward said to me, sitting next to me. "Hey." I said back. "So, I was thinking that tommorrow should be date night." he told me. "Ok, what do you want to do?" I asked. "Movie and dinner at my dorm? I'll cook for you." he told me. "Edward she wants to go on a date, not get food poisening." Alice said. I laughed and Edward gave her the finger. "Nice. Very nice, Edward." she said pulling out her phone. "Want to do that again?" she asked, acting like she was texting. "Gladly." he said, putting the finger up again. "Thanks." she said, snapping the picture. "Wait till mom sees this. And close to the holidays too." she said, jumping up and down. "Ohhh." Rose said, laughing. "What are we doing for the holidays anyways?" Emmett asked. "I'm going to my mom and dad's" I told them. "You're going to take a two hour flight by yourself back to Washington?" Alice asked. I nodded. "What about you?" I asked. "We're all staying here." she said. "We're getting a turkey and having a feast." Emmett said, his eyes glowing. Rose was the only thing Emmett loved more than food. "Nice." I said. "It sucks that I don't get to spend Thanksgiving with my own girlfriend." Edward told me. "I know. I'm sorry. I want to be here. I do." I told him. He kissed me and rubbed my back. "It's ok." he told me.

The next day I was exited to go to Edward's for dinner. "So what are we having?" I asked. "I was thinking spaghetti." he told me. "Easy to make. Noodles and sauce." I said, making fun. "Hey, now." he said acting offended. We sat in our seats. "There's bread too." he told me. "Oh ok. Forgot about that." I told him, laughing. The teacher was lecturing so we shut up.

He walked me to my next class. "Hey, I got to go to Bio Chem, but I'll see you tonight, ok?" he said. "Mmm. Not so sure if I want to come." I joked. He smilled. "Yeah, I'll see you tonight." I told him. He kissed me and ran to his class. I sat next to a girl I had befriended on the first day. "Hey Angela." I said. "Hey, what's up?" she said. "Oh, nothing, just tired. I stayed up untill two this morning doing homework for this guy." I told her. "Eww, that sucks." she told me. "Do you have plans tonight? We could do homework. It would go alot faster. And I have a study group coming over that would help." she said. "Sorry, Ang. I have a date with Edward tonight. Wish I could." I said. "Oh yeah, how is that going? You and Edward I mean." she asked. "Great. He's perfect. He opens doors for me and everything. Makes me smile too." I told her. "That's great." Angela told me.

The day could not go slower. I wanted it to be over, and by the time it was I was really tired. I showed up to Edward's dorm and knocked on the door. "It's open." he yelled. I walked through. It smelt like garlic bread. Really good. I walked over to him and kissed him as he stirred his pot of sauce. "Smells great." I told him, taking off my coat. "You can't really screw it up." he told me. I sat on the couch untill he called me to the table.

He served it up. "Oh wow, this is really good." I told him. "Thanks." he said. "Prego?" I asked. "Yup." he said, making me laugh. "Only you would admit it." I told him, putting my empty plate in the sink. I started to wash it. "Go sit on that couch and don't even think about the dishes." he told me. I wasn't going to argue with that. "Have I found the perfect man? Someone who will cook for me and clean?" I joked. "Only if you want spaghetti every night of your life." he joked back. "I think I could deal." I told him, sitting on his big white couch. I turned on his tv and started watching a show. He soon joined me on the couch. "Ok didn't know what kind of movie you would like, so I got a classic. Before I show you, what's your favorite?" he asked. "Dumb and Dumber." I told him. "Seriously?" he asked. I nodded. "You have good taste. Just like me." he said, pulling Dumb and Dumber from behind his back. "No way! Your favorite too?" I asked. He nodded and went to put it in the DVD player. He came back and sat next to me, putting his arm around me. I leaned into him to get comfie. He really was comfie and I was so tired. Halfway through the movie I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was sitting on the couch still and Edward was waking up next to me. "What time is it?" I asked groggily. I had too leave today. "Nine thirty." he told me. I sat up, startling him. "I have to go. My plaine leaves in three hours." I told him. "Let me take you to the airport." he told me. "Ok, I'll call you." I said, kissing him quicly and running out of the room. I hadn't even packed yet. I was so screwed. I busted into the room. "Bella!? Where were you last night?" I heard Alice ask. I was pushing clothes into my suitcase. "Edward's." I said. She raised her eyebrows. "No! We fell asleep watching a movie." I told her. "Oh. Slow down. What's the rush?" she asked. "My plain. Leves in two hours." I told her. I had been waisting time talking to her. "Oh, well what do you need help with?" she asked. "Can you finish packing my clothes?" I asked. "Sure." she told me, her face lighting up. "Thanks." I said, running to take a shower.

When I came out, I had my hair done and nice clothes on. I had made my long brown hair wavey and pulled a little of it back on top of my head to get it out of my face. I had my jeans and a stripped cotton long sleeve shirt on, with a brown jacket and a cream colored scarf. "Edward is on his way." Alice told me. Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were here to tell me good bye now. I gave each of them a hug and told them happy Thanksgiving as Edward walked through the door. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and hugged Rose and Alice one more time. Edward picked up my suitcase and put it in his car when we got to it. We arrived at the airport and he handed me my things. "Call me when you get there, ok?" he said. "Ok." I told him. He kissed me. "It's going to be no fun without you." he laughed. "Same at my parents." I told him. He kissed me again, but he didn't stop. "Edward.I have to go." I todl him. "Ok. Bye." he told me.

I walked into the airport doors then went through security. They checked my bags and I went to one of the screens to see if my flight had been delayed at all. It snowed alot in Washington. It was snowing here too. The screen said it was still set on time, so I went to the waiting area. Thirty minutes later the lady on the speaker came on. "For those of you going to Forks, Washington, all flights have been canceled due to snow. We are sorry for the inconvienience." she went off the speaker. Great. Just great. I didn't even get to see my family. I decided that it would be a good suprise for Edward and everyone though. I called a cab and on the ride back called my dad to tell him I couldn't make it.

I never realized how empty the campus was when Edward took me to the airport. It was a ghost town. I understood why they liked to stay here, now. I got up to our room with my suitcase and pulled my key out of my purse. When the door opened everyone jumped. They were all watching a scary movie. "Honey I'm home!" I called to Alice. "Bella?" she asked. "That's my name, don't wear it out." I told her, putting my suitcase on my bed. Edward walked over to me. "Why are you here?" he asked. "Well if you want me to leave I can go sit back at the airport." I told him, jokingly. "No, but what happened?" he asked. "My flight got cancled. Not going home." I told him. "Well then, do you want to watch this movie with us?" he asked. "Nah, I think I'll go sit out in the hall and read. Yes!" I told him, hopping onto the couch and grabbing a handfull of popcorn. "Why are you so happy?" Emmett asked, pissed that I had stolen some popcorn. "Because I get to spend Thanksgiving with my best friends!" I said. Alice smilled. "We're happy you get to stay." she said, hugging me. "Can I help make the turkey tommorrow?" I asked. "Sure." Rose told me. "You can do it yourself." she said, relieved to have it off her to-do list. I smilled and leaned into Edward as he sat and put his arm around me.

**Hope you likey. Plz review me. Thanks mucho! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter! Woo! Hope you like it. Review plz. (:**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 6**

I woke up the next morning to a very hyper Alice. "Bella wella ding dong! Wakie wakie and lets shakie shakie!" she yelled. Someone walked through the door. "Ugh. Alice. Why?" I asked. "You have to cook the turkey! Oh I wonder if we can use food color and dye it pink!" she said. "No." I said, pulling the covers over my head. Someone pulled them back down and kissed me on the cheek. "Wake up." he whispered. I sat up while he put up his coat and scarf. Our room was unusualy cold, so I was wearing two pairs of pajama pants socks and a long sleeved shirt. Alice was wearing the same. I stood and started twoards the bathroom. Being cold was not helping having to pee. Edward caught me before I got there. "Let go let go." I said laughing. That wasn't helping either. "Nah." he said. "Oh my god. Let go." I said laughing some more. "Nope." he said, poping the "P" "Edward! Unless you want me to pee on you, let go!" I was cracking up now. He let go and I ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I came back out and he was talking to Alice. "Did you wash your hands?" he joked. I laughed. "Just for you." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist and looking up at him. He bent down and kissed me. "Ok, this is a _kitchen_. And it's supposed to be _sanitary._ So stop making out!" Alice said. We moved to the living room, just to please her. "Why, may I ask, are you in layers?" he asked me. "Have you not noticed that it's really super cold in here?" "Yeah, but layers? You could do better than that." he told me. "Like..." I suggested. "Like-" "Nope! Noooo! We are not discusing that in front of me. I'm his sister, Bells. C'mon give me a break. Come make the turkey." Alice interupted. Oh I had forgotten the turkey. I let go of Edward and walked over to the kitchen. He followed. Alice pushed him back. I don't know how. He was way bigger than her. "If Bells is in the kitchen today, your not. Now go watch tv." she said, chuncking the remote at his head and sucesfully hitting him. "What the hell, Alice?!" he yelled. "Sorry." she said, smilling.

I basted the turkey and stuck it in the oven. All I had to do was wait for it to cook. I went and sat on the couch with Edward. He kissed my hair and put his arm around me. Rosalie and Emmett walked in, carrying two pies. "Oh, yum. What's that?" I asked pointing to the brown one. "Peanut butter pie." she said. I backed up from it. "No way! Rose you made it?!?" Edward asked sprinting over. I made a face at him. "No, Bells. It's good. I have asked her to make this for years! But she never does." he said. "I thought you met her once." I said. I was really confused. "That's an inside joke." Rose explained. "Ohhh. Ok. So what is so good about this stuff?" I asked, pointing to the pie again. "You'll see after turkey." Edward told me. "It's good. I promise." he said. Jasper came through the door three hours later, while I was taking the turkey out. "Right on time." I told him.

"Whoa, Bells. That looks really good." Alice said. "Hope it taste as good as it looks." Emmett said. "Me too." I agreed. We set everything else out on the table and sat to eat. We said grace and Emmett started carving. I tasted the turkey when I got a peice and so did everyone else. "Whoa, Bella. You have turkey duty from now on." Emmett said, stuffing his face. I laughed. Edward had his arm on the back of my chair and he hugged my shoulders. "This is so good, babe." he told me, eating another peice. "Rose, your fired." Emmett told her. She smilled. "How do you get it to stay moist?" Alice asked. "I put it in a bag." I told her, laughing. "Never tried that." Rose admitted. "Well you don't have to try it, because Bella here is in charge of all birds to be cooked from here on out." Emmett told her.

We finished and they pulled out a game. "Wait! I thought we were having pie!" Emmett boomed. "Chill Em." I told him, laughing. We went and sat back down at the table. Edward forked a corner of his pie off and fed it to me. "Holy cow! Rose stick to pie." I told her, getting up to get a piece of my own. I sat next to Edward again and ate my pie. It was soo good. Like a peanut butter explosion in my mouth! Amazing!

I sat on the couch and everyone sat on the floor, then looked up at me and waited till I moved. I rolled my eyes as Edward took my hand. I sat in his lap and he rested his chin on my shoulder, putting his arms around my torso. "Ok, here are the rules to Cullen/Hale Jinga. There are no rules. Now play dirty and lets rock and roll!" Alice said. "Ok Rose, you go first." Alice said. "Ok, um, Emmett, what are you most scared of?" Rosalie asked. "Wait, what are you doing?" I asked. "Oh yeah, Bella hasn't played this yet. Ok, the person who last went has to ask you a question, and you have to answer it truthfully. Your boyfriend/girlfriend has to know the answer to the question for honesty puorpeses, of course, and you if you lie you are automaticaly out. And after you answer your question you pull a square from the tower." Alice told me.

"So we are playing truth?" I asked. "No. We are playing _Jenga _Truth." she corrected. "But why is there Jenga?" I asked. "Eh. It puts a twist on things." she told me, shrugging. I laughed. "Ok, I got it now." I told her.

"Ok, Em, so answer." Rose told him. "I am most scared of the dark." he said, pulling a block out of the Jenga tower. "No way! Really?!" I said cracking up. Rose and Alice started laughing, too. "It's scary!" Emmett said, trying to defend himself. "Ok, ok. Chill." Rose said, rubbing his arm. "Ok Em, your turn." Jasper told him. "Hmmm. Bella. What is your favorite thing about Edward?" he asked. I blushed and Edward lifted his head from my shoulder to kiss my cheek. "There are a lot of things." I said, trying to delay the question. "Answer it, Bella." Emmett pushed. "His eyes." I said. I reached out from under Edward's arms that were wraped around me, and pulled out a tiny wood block from the center of the tiny wood tower sitting on the coffee table. "Is that the truth?" Alice asked. "Wouldn't doubt it. She's always looking into them." he said, smilling. I blushed again. "Your turn to ask a question, Bella dear." Alice chirped. "Edward, what annoys you most about your beloved sister sitting right here next to us?" I asked, smilling. He laughed. "What doesn't annoy me. She's my sister." he said, taking a piece out of the tiny tower. We all laughed at his answer.

We played for about another hour, finding out things we didn't know about each other, and things we didn't want to know about each other. Emmett and Rose left, then after he said good bye to Alice Jasper left. Edward was standing with me at the door. "So I'll see you tommorrow for Christmas decorations." he told me. "What?" I asked. "Alice. She always puts up Christams stuff the day after Thanksgiving." he told me. "Is she crazy?" I asked. "I think so." he told me. I laughed and kissed him. "Night." he told me. "Night." I replied, kissing him again. He walked off and I closed the door. "Ohh, Bella, Bella, Bella." Alice said. "What?" I asked, turning around from staring at the door. "He's about to drop it on you. It's what he does with all his girlfriends right before Christmas. I don't want to freak you out, though." she said, regretfully. "What?" I asked. "He always comes up with a way to make a big fight out of somthing small. To get the girl to break up with him." she said. "But, I thought he liked me." I said, confused. "And things might be different. I haven't seen him this happy. Ever. He really does like you." she told me.

I crawled into my bed and thought about what Alice had told me. I didn't like the thought of not having Edward around. He made me laugh when I was sad, and he was there when no one else was. He was my best friend. I couldn't take it if we broke up and things were awkward. I just couldn't take it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you like this chapter. Please please please review. Thanks mucho.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 7**

"Nooo! Alice!" I yelled when I opened my closet and all that was there was a long garmet bag. I called her.

"Hellooo?" she answered in her cheery voice.

"Alice! Where the hell are my clothes? And why does your dresshave to have it's own special closet?"

"Your clothes are in my closet, and because it's pretty. Now I gotta go." and with that she hung up. Edward was going to be here any second to take me to breakfast before class. I hurried over to Alice's closet and the door was knocked on. "It's open!" I yelled from inside clothes. I heard it open, and then footsteps. "Why, may I ask, are you in Alice's closet? And not dressed?" he asked. I turned and kissed him, then went back to hunting as I explained. "She thinks that her dress needs it's own special little closet, and so she moved all of my clothes to her closet. I have no idea what she has a dress for anyways, but whatever." I told him, picking out an outfit of jeans and a longsleeve brown shirt with a cream colored lace cami under it. "Be right back." I told him, walking to the bathroom to change.

When I got out he was sitting on my bed, where I had last seen him. "Ready?" I asked, grabbing my purse. "I actually want to ask you somthing." he told me, grabbing my hand. "What is it?" "Well, Alice has a dress because she was asked to football banquet by Jasper. And Rose is going with Em, leaving me dateless. So I was going to ask if you wanted to go with me. You don't have to, all you have to do is walk down a stage with me and eat as they anounce awards, but you don't have to." he told me. "Is there anything else I would have to do?" I asked. "Go to Homecoming, but that really isn't a big deal." he informed me. I hated dances with a passion. I couldn't dance to save my life. This would make him happy, though. "Sure. I'll go." I told him. "Thanks, Bells. You really don't have-" "Edward, don't make me change my mind." I interupted, smilling at him. He smilled back. "When is it?" I asked, curiously. He crinkled his face, which was cute, but I knew there was bad news. "Tommorrow." he told me. I freaked, and I wasn't a let's go shopping! kind of girl. "Oh my god! Edward!" I said. "I know, I know! But Alice will go with you tonight to get you a dress and stuff." he told me. I nodded, and then texted Alice our plans for tonight.

I walked through my dorm door and Alice was sitting there, watching a movie. "Alice! Come on!" I told her. She waved me to be quiet. "I got everything already. I was super psyched you are going." she told me, into her movie. I went to the closet and opened the bag, labeled 'Bella'. I pulled the long, silky dress out. It was light blue with a long V neck. I loved it. It was so pretty, and it it fit perfectly. "I knew what you would like. It fits all of your curves perfectly." Alice said after I tried it on. "But there's only one problem. I can't exactly fill the top out. I mean I can, but it looks horrible." "Bella! Are you kidding!? You look fantastic!" she told me, pushing me to a mirror. I did look good, and I was so wrong about filling the top out. I didn't know I had that much stuff at the top. I laughed at that thought. "What about shoes?" I asked. "Under controll, and jewlery too." she said walking out, then walking back in with a little pair of heel flip flops, with studs. And a beautiful blue necklace in flower shape, with earings to match.

"I knew you didn't want big shoes like me and Rose." she told me. I hugged her. "Thank you so much, Alice." I told her. "No biggie." she said, shrugging. I got out of my dress before Edward came in. I got it in the bag just as he walked through the door. "Get it?" he asked. I nodded. "Can I see?" I shook my head. He laughedand kissed me. I couldn't wait to go now. I could just imagine Edward's face when he saw me. We went on our date and then I came home to sleep.

The next day went by really slow, and when it was over, Alice took over when I stepped through the door. It took two hours for me and like five for Rose and Alice. Rose looked great with a brown, long, silk animal print strapless. She had on jeweld brown shoes to go with it, and a huge, cluncky jeweled neckalace. Alice had on a poofy white, strapless, sparkley, short dress that fit her personality perfectly. Along with it she had some cute white heels with bows on the side of them, and a buterfly neclace on. She looked great. We all walked out the door to meet the guys downstairs. When we stepped out of the elevator, all of their jaws dropped as they met us to take our hands. They looked pretty good themselves. All in nice suits. We walked to the banquet hall and got in line to be announced. We were late, so Edward and I were last. When it finally was our turn, they announced his name and before we even got out there, the room was booming with cheers. We stepped out, and it got louder, with a few whistles. Alice and Rose were smilling at their acomplishment. I smilled, and walked off stage with Edward. I guess tonight wasn't going to be so bad afterall.

**Dresses, Shoes, and Jewlery on my profile. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you like this chapter!! Plz review, I despratly need it. Mucho gracias. :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 8**

We ate. Alot. It was a three course meal, and it was amazing. We had a salad first, which was amazing. It might have been the best salad I ever had. It was so fresh and I don't know what dressing was on it, but it was goood. The next thing we ate was a chicken plate, seasoned in really good somthing, and pasta and a potatoe on the side. They were so good. When I was finished with that, I watched as some guys set up a dance floor. Edward hadn't told me that there would be dancing. I stared him down as they passed out dessert. "Sorry I didn't know." he told me, as they set plates in front of us. I didin't think I could eat anymore at all, but it was chocolate cake, and it was good. I ate and then a guy came over the speaker.

"Ok, guys. We are going to vote on who is going to start the dancing tonight. We have chosen three random names. They are Emmett, Edward and Johnson. Guys, come on up here with your dates." the man said. Of course, with my luck this would happen. I stood as Edward pulled the seat out for me, and took my hand. We went and stood on the stage as people clapped. We stood in a straigt line, and the man told us how the rules worked. He was going to put a hand over our heads and people were going to clap to see who would be chosen. He put his hand over Emmett's and Rosalie's head and people cheered, very loudly. We were next, and we got more cheers than Emmett. I heard Alice scream mine and Edward's name. Then it went to Johnson and his date. It wasn't as loud, so they got kicked off stage. It was me, Edward, Rose and Emmett now.

"Looks like we are down to wo finalists. Ok if you want Em to start the dancing, make some noise!" There were applauds and screams, then the guy cut it off. "And Edward?" he asked, lifting his arms for noise. There were so many screams. I blushed really bad, and Edward laughed at me. Obviously we had jut won the contest. I didn't want to dance, but Edward led me out to the floor anyways. "Folks feel free to join them anytime." the man said. "I don't know how to dance!" I hissed in Edward's ear. "Don't worry about it. Just follow me." he said. He put his hands on my waist and I put mine around his neck. We started swaying from side to side. It was actually easy. I smilled as I kissed him and we heard alot of "OHHH's" I blushed and hid my face in his chest. He laughed and held me tighter. A few minutes later Alice and Jasper, along with Rose and Emmett, joined us, which led more people to the floor.

After a few dances, I went and sat back down. Angela came up to me. She had come with Ben. "You look amazing! I love your dress!" she told me, sitting. "Thanks, Ang! I like yours too." I told her. Alice ran over as they started playing some up beat rap song. She pulled my wrist and started yelling "Come on, come on! You need to dance with us!" I gave Angela an apologetic look, and she smilled. I was pulled out to the dancefloor, and I was just standing there. Rose started to get me moving. I was a horrible dancer, but it was fun all the same. Edward came up and danced with me, until I pulled him back to the table. He looked at his phone and told me it was twelve thirty. Tommorrow was saturday, but I still needed sleep, and he told me they would be ushering us out in a few minutes anyways. We stood and he walked me to my dorm, holding my hand the whole way. When we got my door he kissed me, but I didn't want to let him go. "Do you want to come in and watch a movie or somthing? Or do you have practice in the morning?" I asked. "I don't. So I could watch a movie." he told me, as we walked into my room. "Ok, let me just get out of this stupid dress." I told him. He grabbed my hand and kissed me. "I didn't tell you how amazing you look in that dress." he told me. I smiled, kissed his nose, and grabbed my pj's to go get dressed.

When I came back out, he was sitting on the couch. I sat next to him and leaned into him. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. I kissed him right back. We were going full-on when Alice and Rosalie walked through the door. "Ewww! Bella! Have we not discussed this? Couch. Where I sit to watch tv. Is going to have to be burnt now." she said. "Alice, it's not like you and Jasper don't do the same thing on it." I told her. "True, but Jasper isn't your brother." I looked at Rose for help. "But he is mine." she told her. Edward was just sitting there, listening to our conversation. I looked at him and smiled as he rolled his eyes at the siliness. "Alice, can I just ask one quick question?" he asked her. She nodded. "Does this," he said, grabbing me and throwing me on top of him and kissing me, "bother you?" he said coming up for air. "EWWWW!!!" Alice screamed. Edward looked at me, still laying on top of him, and nodded. "I take that as a positive." he said, smiling.

"Edward! Get out!" she screamed. He stayed where he was. "I will call the administraion for the dorms on you." she said. "No you won't!" I yelled, taking everyone by suprise. Edward jumped, which sent me flting off the couch. I hit my head. "Ouch." I said, rubbing the back. I felt somthing wet and looked at my hand, where I found blood. I got qweezy. Fast. It was a good thing I was out of my dress. I colapsed on the floor.

When I opened my eyes, Edward and Alice were standing over me, and I had a warm, wet washcloth under my head for the blood. "Are you ok?" Alice asked. "I don't like blood." I told them. Edward laughed and so did Alice. "Obviously." he said, taking my hand to help me off of the floor. I got dizzy as I stood, and Alice held the cloth to my head. "Just sit for a while." he told me, sitting next to me. I leaned into him once again, but this time he didn't kiss me. We just sat there and watched the movie. With Alice in the background, we enjoyed every minute of it.

**Ok hope you liked that and sorry it took so long to post. Review for me, and if you can go check out one of my other storys. Thanks bunches. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I know I am being a little bit slow on the chapters, but I'm writting another story too, and I am super busy. Reviews are so good. Keep it up and thanks. Here is the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. ****Profile updates are up. Plz go check out the dresses and stuff and let me know what you think about my desicions for the characters. Thanks again. :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters. :P**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 9**

Alice actually interupted me and Edward's date just so she could get me ready for the dance. I was so mad that I didn't want to go, but I had promised Edward. Alice reminded me of that, too. It took longer this time than it did to get ready for the banquet. They curled my hair, but everything else was the same. "Why is it taking longer this time?" I asked. "Because, the whole school will be seeing you walk across the stage tonight, not just the football team and their dates. Pluss, you're the grand finale." Alice explained, as Rose sprayed the curl she had just finished. "What do you mean 'grand finale'?"

"You and Edward walk across the stage last. It's in the order we went in the other night, but the football team is the last team to go on stage. They go after volleyball and everything else. It's the team people want to see most so they put it last to make people stay longer." Rose explained. "Oh. So I'm the last thing people are going to see on the stage tonight?" I asked. "Like I said, grand finale." Alice said, smiling a vicious grin. She knew I didn't want to do this, but I let her make me over anyway. They made themselves up in no time, which confused me, because they took like three hours the other day. I wasn't going to ask though. This time the guys came up to our room to get us.

Edward held his arm out, and I took it. When we stepped out of the dorm building, I wasn't expecting such a big wind. It was freezing! And I was wearing a thin fabric with a huge hole down the middle. Edward caught on about two seconds after we walked out of the building, and wrapped his arm around me tighter. I snuggled in and made myself comfterable for the walk to the other building. We walked through the doors, and the place was packed. People dancing, and eating, and just talking to their friends. I kept getting looks from people, so I felt my face to see if anything was on it. Alice caught me doing it and laughed. She walked out of Jasper's arms and up to me.

"There isn't anything wrong with or on your face. People are looking at you because you look good!" she yelled over the music, then walked back to Jasper, winking at Edward and I. I looked at him amd he smiled at me. "You do look great." he said in my ear, then kissed me. I smiled and we followed Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper to wherever they were going. I looked around as we walked. The colors were red and gold. Kind of Christmasy, but they could be used at any time of the year. Every other table had a red or gold tablecloth on it. The floor was white marble that you could tell had been polished recently. Probably for this occasion. Everyone was having a good time, which made me smile.

We found a table and sat at it for a few minutes. Emmett wanted food, so he and Rose got up to go to the dinner line. Alice wanted to dance, which meant she was dragging Jasper along for the ride. It was just me and Edward sitting there alone. "This is really, wow. Just wow." I told him, looking at everything again. "I know. It's really nice. I haven't ever been to anything like it." he told me. I was playing with my braclet when Edward noticed the small, circular burn scar I had on my wrist. I pulled it back when I saw him staring.

"Bella, what is that?" he asked, taking my wrist lightly to look at it. "Nothing." I said. "Did, did someone _burn_ you?" he asked. "Don't worry about it." I told him, pulling my arm back, and holding it this time. "What is it?" he asked again. "My ex did it, but it was an accident." I told him. "Your ex? Did he hurt you, Bells?" "Let's go get somthing to eat. I'm kind of hungry." I told him, trying to change the subject. I didn't necessarily want to have this discusion right now. He looked into my eyes, and while staring back at his I noticed what was in them. Worry. "Edward, it wasn't anything ok? He had a cigarette and-" "What? There wasn't an ash tray so he used you?" he asked, finishing my sentance. I nodded. "It was my fault. It was my dad's house, and I didn't think to go buy one." I told him.

"Is that what he told you?" he asked, calmly. "No, but I knew it was. It always was." I said. "He hurt you more than that?" "Yeah. Not bad stuff though. Maybe a black eye every once in a while or a couple of kicks to the stomach and back, but they were over soon enough." I told him. "And you finaly broke up with him?" "No. He saw a new girl that went to the school and thought she was hot, so he went for her. I warned her, but she didn't listen." I stated, looking at the floor. He pulled my face up so that his eyes would meet mine. "Did Rose and Alice know about this?" I shook my head. He took a deep breath, and looked at the scar one more time, before turning my wrist to where it was facing downward, and he took my hand. We went to the food table as Emmett and Rosalie were coming back.

When we got back to the table Alice and Jasper were there too. "How was your dance?" I asked cheerily. "Great! They play good music." Alice replied. "I can hear that." I told her. She stuck her tounge out and smiled. I laughed, as I saw Edward talking to Emmett. I was watching Emmett's lips move, and I saw the word "Jacob" I cringed and looked back down at my plate to finish eating. We danced for a little while, then switched partners, and I was paired with Emmett. He was dancing like a stupid, of course. "Why were you talking to Edward about Jacob?" I asked over the music. "He wanted to know who you dated in high school that I knew of." "Why did you tell him?" "He said you were beat, Bell-" "That's none of your buisness." I told him, stopping. "But it is Edward's. So I told him the only person I had known who dated you was Jacob." he said. I nodded and continued dancing. Alice had seen us stop so she danced her way over. "everything ok over here?" she asked. I nodded, smiling and Emmett did the same. "Em was just showing me a new danc-" I stopped saying what I was saying, because a couple feet away I saw someone that I did not want to see. Alice, Jasper and Emmett followed my horrified glance to see Jacob Black sitting at a table watching us.

Emmett grabbed my arm, and led me over to Edward. He looked really confused to see Emmett so agitated. So did Rosalie. "Explain." Emmett commanded. So I started to tell Edward what was going on. All I had to do was turn my wrist over, then look at the now, vacant table. Where had he gone? Emmett looked confused too, but nothing compared to what Edward and Rose looked like. Emmett was looking around franticaly trying to find Jacob. I stood on my tip toes to get to Edward's ear. "He's here, Edward. At this school. In this room." I told him franticaly. Jacob was on the move looking for me, and I knew it. I also knew that when he got to me it wasn't going to be pleasent. Edward's eyes got wide, and him and Emmett started discussing what to do.

"The only thing we _can_ do is take her backstage, and wait for the dance to be over." Emmett said. "But that would mean explaining to Rose, Alice, and Jasper. I don't think she wants that, Em." Edward said. "I'll explain to them, just _do somthing_." I told them, looking around to see if I could spot him in the huge crowd of people. "Ok, Rose. Round Alice and Jasper up, and meet me and Edward backstage. We'll explain once you are back there." Emmett told her. She nodded and went off looking for Alice and Jasper. Edward grabbed my hand and Emmett, with his huge body, sheilded me from the sight of everyone around us. We got backstage and waited.

**Hope you like it. Remember to go check the dresses and stuff out on my profile before you review. Thanks. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I haven't been on my computer all weekend. :( But I'm writing now, so I hope you like it. Review plz. Thank you soooo much. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 10**

Alice was freeking out. Edward and I had been backstage for about fifteen minutes while Emmett and Rose looked for Alice and Jasper. Before they got there, I had been hyperventilating, and Edward had been trying to calm me down. "Listen, Bells. You're going to be fine, ok? Em and Jasper are here and so am I. Not just that, but we know Rose can hit about anything and break it. I promi-" I cut him off. "You don't understand." I said, shaking my head. "He's strong, Edward. Believe me. I know." I said, looking down at the floor now. He took a deep breath before taking the step over to me and wrapping me in his arms. I put my forehead on his chest as Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and last but not least Emmett, came through the door. I turned twoards them, my head still placed on Edward's chest.

"Can you tell me why the crap we are being dragged back here and not out on the dancefloor dancing?" Alice asked, iritated. "I would like to be filled in too." Rose said, curiosly. Emmett, Edward, and I looked at each other, then Edward looked at me and let go slowly. He stood where everyone could see him. "Do you remember Bella's old boyfriend, Jacob?" Edward asked the three of them. "Well, he beat her up. You were wonderful observers." he said, dryly. Alice looked like she had just been taken to the moon and back. Rose looked worse. She looked like Emmett had just died. The pain on her face was clear. Emmett cringed. He didn't like the idead that it had happened and he could have stopped it. Jasper was just dumbfounded. "Well, he came to this school. And he is here right now. Looking for Bella." he ended. "Is she still going to walk across the-" Alice was interupted by the door swinging open. And standing in it was Jacob Black. I cringed as Emmett and Edward took a defensive stance in front of me. I stood, in my dress. I had been so happy earlier, but know, it was as if everything had just crumbled through the cracks.

"Bella. I always thought you were beautiful in blue." Jacob said, smiling. "Now come dance with me." he continued, moving twoard me. Emmett kept his stance, which stopped Jacob in his tracks. "What do you have body gaurds now?" "Only from you." Alice sneered. He turned to look at her. Edward moved to my side and took my hand, rubbing it slowly with his thumb as I gripped tighter. "Alice? Is that you?" he asked, walking to her to hug her. "Don't. Touch. Me." she said. He looked puzzled, like he didn't know what was going on. He turned to Rose, and she backed away. Emmett twitched, but didn't leave his stance. He knew she could hold her own. She stepped back, and he didn't even try to go near her. He knew now. He knew that they knew everything. He turned to me, and looked me up and down. He stopped on Edward's hand interlocked into mine. Jacob walked over to the door, closed, and locked it. "So I'm guessing they know?" he asked. "Hell yes we know! You sorry son of a-" "So you just go and tell people now, Bella!? I thought we had this our little secret talk." Edward's grip tightened as did mine. He stood where he was, still lokking at mine and Edward's hands. "So, you've been cheating on me too? You ho. You should know better."

"You broke up with me! For a girl that didn't even like you!" I yelled. He was angry now. I should have kept my mouth shut. He moved twoards me, but Emmett cut him off. He looked up. "Emmett, buddy. Come on. Good times in athletics. Rmember that?" he said, smiling. Emmett just looked straight ahead. "Fine. Be an-" Just then the door rattled. I looked at my phone and realized it was time to go with Edward and walk across the stage. I wasn't so exited about it now. Jacob looked at the door, and then back at me. "I will get you, Bells. You can count on it. It won't be when you have your friends around either." he said, then turned and opened the door. The people must have gone to get a key, because no one was there, so Jacob just walked out. I fell back against the stage, out of breath, and Edward worridly put his arms around me again. Alice and Rose ran over to me, and Emmett turned. I lifted my head after a few minutes. "Let's go get presented." I sighed. Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the very end of the line.

**Sorry it's so short, but I will write more this week. I promise.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, here's next chapter. Hope you like. Review plz. Thx.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 11**

As we walked to the back of the line, I took a few deep breaths, knowing he would be watching me made me feel awkward. It was weird. We stopped behind everyone and Edward looked at me. "Are you going to be ok?" he asked. I nodded. He didn't like that answer, because I didn't talk when I was worried, and me being worried meant Jacob was for real. "I won't let you leave my sight. He will not hurt you, Bells. I wont let him." I looked at him, then took a step forward and hugged him. He held me and we stood there. Him being my safe harbor. We let go of each other as the line moved, and just went to holding hands. When it was finally over and it was our turn, I got really agitated. Edward put his arm out, the way they told us to walk across during rehearsal, and I took it, looking ahead. They announced our names and the crowd went crazy. I just kept the fake smile on my face and walked across the stage, stopped in the middle like they told us to, waved, and kept walking. I wanted to leave. Now. It showed when I got to the end of the stage, too, because the tears started rolling slowly down my cheaks.

Edward put his arm around me, and I hid my face in his chest as we all walked out of the building. When we got back to the dorm, Edward told everyone that he would talk to me. We walked inside and I collapsed on my bed, where he sat next to me, rubbing my back. "Bells, it will be ok. I know your pissed." he told me. It wasn't so much that I was mad. I _was_ mad, but I was more scared than anything. "No, Edward. He's going to hurt me. You don't understand. He's going to hurt me!" I said, hyperventilating again. I sat up, trying to wipe the tears away from my eyes, but they kept coming. I couldn't breath. Edward wrapped his arms around me, and we laid there. In scilence, with me soaking his shirt as he laid there with me, still rubbing my back. "I _won't_ let him hurt you. I promise you that right now." he told me.

I sat up again, then stood, wanting to change into pajamas. He wanted to, too, so I went into the bathroom while he stayed out there to change into the ones he had at my place. I closed the door, and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked ginuanly scared. And crapy. The dress was ruined. I would have to apologize to Alice about that, hopfully she would understand. I went back out as Edward was putting his shirt on. While he did that, I crawled into my bed, pulling the covers up to my chin. He laid on top of the covers next to me. Alice walked in and she went straight to the bathroom. When she came out she sat on the couch and turned on the tv. Edward and I just laid there. I soon fell asleep, and I'm guessing he did too, because I didn't feel any movement the rest of the night.

**Sorry it was sooo short, but I thought a small update was better than none. Pluss it's all I have time for. lol. Plz review! Thanks alot. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm soooo sorry it has been so long! I have been out of town forever for Christmas. I am updating both of my stories tho. So I hope you like and you review. Again, I am super sorry.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 12**

I woke up the next morning and Edward was getting coffee. I sat up and laid against the headboard as he brought two cups of coffee over to me. He handed me mine and sipped on his. I took a drink of mine and set it on the night stand next to me. "You ok?" he asked. I shook my head. He put his coffee down next to mine and grabbed both of my hands in his. "You are going to be ok. I promise. I'm not going to leave your side, and if I do Alice or Emmett or better yet Rosalie will be there. She can kick anyones butt." he told me. That made me smile a little. "Oh my goodness! She can smile!" he joked. I laughed and leaned my head onto his chest. "I just don't want you or anyone else to get hurt. I wouldn't be able to stand it." I told him. "Bells, believe me. We will be fine. It's you I'm worried about." he told me.

"Listen, Edward. Just let him get it over with. That's the only way he will leave me alone." I told him. "Are you kidding?! You must be crazy if you think I will ever let that happen. Because I wont. So don't count on it." he told me sternly. I looked at him, then pulled the comferter over my head. He pulled it back and kissed me. "I'm going to my dorm for clothes. Alice is here and I will be back in a few minutes. Ok?" he asked. I nodded. "Ok." he said, then kissed me again. He stood from the bed and walked out the door. Alice got out of bed and sat with me. "If I ask you a question, would you get mad. I mean you don't have to answer, but will you promise not to get mad?" she asked. I nodded as she began. "What all did he do to you?" she asked in a whisper.

I took a deep breath and started. "Well, he put a cigarete out on my arm, and normally it was just hitting and kicking. I've had nine black eyes, two broken arms, mmm, let me think. I've broken four ribs and two fingers. There's more, but I don't remember them all." I told her. She stared at me wide-eyed, and Edward walked back in. Alice jumped, then stood up. "I need to use the bathroom." she said, holding her hand over her mouth. Edward stared at her as she went, then shook his head. I got up to get my clothes togeather. When Alice got out of the bathroom I went in and changed. When I came back out, Edward was waiting for me. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and grabbed my bag. He held the door as I walked out, then walked next to me to class. Throughout the walk there, I couldn't help but look everywhere around me. Edward noticed, and put his arm around me.

When we were just at the doors to the dorm, I saw him. Leaning against the building we were going into. I stopped and Edward looked around to see what was happening. When he saw Jacob, he ushered me through the doors, but before he could do any of that, he winked at us then walked away. I looked at Edward's face, and his jaw was in a tight line. He was fighting not turning around. I grabbed his hand and we got to class.

Lunch was really stressfull. Everyone was looking around, and sure enough, he was sitting two tables down, by himself. I laid my head on the table, trying to hide the tears escaping me. It didn't work. I looked up, and everyone had a worried look on their faces. "I don't feel well. I think I'm going to go back to the dorm and sit for a while." I told them, standing. "I'll stay with you." Edward said, rising next to me. "No. Sweetie you need to go to class. I don't want you missing classes because I'm sick." I told him. "Bella, you're not sick. You're scared." he said. I looked at him for a few seconds. "Fine. But, I'm walking you to your dorm and coming straight over after class is over." he told me. I nodded and we started toward my dorm. "Listen. Don't let anyone in. Ok?" he said when we got there. I nodded. "I'll bring chinese on my way back." he said, kissing my forehead. He closed the door and I sat on the couch.

For the next couple of hours, I just sat there. Thinking about the harm Jacob could do to me. It didn't seem that bad. Lauren had probably been worse at the begining of the year. I was debating on weather to get it over with or not. I decided I was going to. I got up and walked to the door, opening it. Jacob was standing right there. I tried to close it quickly, but he pushed against it, alot stronger than me. "No!" I screamed. He forced it open, then slamed it when he got inside. I backed away from him, but every time I took a step back, he stepped forward. "It's over, Bella." he said, smiling. I shook my head, tears streaming now. "Please. No." I whispered. He shook his head, and with a sweep of the leg I was on the floor. I looked at my clock. I siad five thirty. Edward would be here any second. I felt Jacob kick me, and screamed. I was crying as he kept hitting me. I was out of breath, but if it would get him here faster, I would try my hardest to do it. "Edward!" I screamed. "Edward! Help! Edw-oof." He kicked me too hard. I really couldn't breathe now. He kicked me in the chest. Hard. He was moving up my body. The last thing I heard was the door slamming open. And the last thing I felt was a kick to the face, then I blacked out.

I woke up in the hospital, and I hurt everywhere. I couldn't move. Eveyone in the room was sleeping, as I tried to sit up. Emmett was asleep on the small couch with Rose. Edward was right next to my bed in a chair, and Alice was sitting in the other chair in the room. Edward's hand was inches from mine, as he slept. It hurt to do so, but I reached out and touched it lightly. He slowly woke up. "Bells?" he whispered. "Hmm?" was all I could manage to say. "Oh my God. Bella." he said, standing and hugging me. "Ow." I replied. "Oh sorry. Sorry. Did I hurt you?" he asked. Before I answered, I saw Emmett waking up, then waking Rose up. "I hurt, but if I don't move it helps." I told him. Rose and Emmett were at my side now too. Rose grabbed my hand, softly. "Bells. Don't do that to me again. I thought you were gone when I walked into that room." she told me. "I'm sorry." I told her. Alice was awake now too. "Bella, do you remember what happened?" Alice asked

"I was going to go confront him, and then decided it was a bad idea, but when I was about to shut the door, he was there, and he forced it open. From then on, he just kept kicking." I said, dazed. "Bella. What the hell were you thinking?!" Emmett boomed. "I wasn't!" I cried. "Em, calm down." Edward said, taking my hand. "When can I go home?" I asked. "Your in pretty bad shape, Bells." Alice told me. I looked down at myself and she was right. I had purple spots all over me, not to mention scrapes and cuts. My finger was in a splint also. "We were thinking that we could stop school for a while and take you to our parents house. Carlisle can take care of you there. They said it would be at least a month before they would let you out if you stayed here." Emmett told me. "Could we do that?" I asked. Edward nodded. "I want to do that." I told them. Edward took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. His sign of stress. "Is there somthing wrong?" I asked quietly. "Edward's just a bit scared. Of you getting hurt during the move." Emmett told me. "Edward, I'm already hurt. Please let me do this." I told him. He nodded and leaned down to kiss my forehead. That hurt really bad. "Mm." I said. "Sorry." he mumbled. "I'll call Carlisle." Alice said, turning and leaving the room. "And we'll go to the desk to tell them that we've made up our minds." Rosalie said, grabbing Emmett's hand, and pulling him out the door.

"I want to know somthing." I told Edward. "What is that?" he asked, brushing some hair from my face. "What happened to Jacob?" I asked. He took a deep breath and began to tell me what happened after I passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mmk,, so I am going to try and write two chapters a day this week to kind of catch up. I'll be working on my other stories too, so if I don't get two chapters out... sorry. Please review for me. It makes me HAPPY. :) Hope you like.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 13**

As he told me what happened to Jacob, Edward had a hard look on his face. I knew he didn't want to talk about it, but I also knew he wanted me to know I was safe. "...when I got to you on the floor, you were already passed out. I had brought Rose, Emmett, and Alice to maybe cheer you up. Jasper was working. Emmett held him down and Rose hit him a couple times, while Alice and I were trying to see if you were still alive." he said, then looked up at me. "Bella, we thought you were dead. It wasn't until we had freaked out enough that we realized to check your heart beat. You have to understand that we were panicked. After Rose hit him a couple of times, she called 911. They got there quickly, aresting Jacob, and getting you to the hospital as fast as they could. Bella, you looked horrible. I thought you weren't going to recover, and when you woke up just now. God, you don't know what a relief it was when you woke up." he finished.

I felt a tear go down my face, but I wasn't crying because I was sad. I was crying because he cared _so_ much. I felt completly safe with him. "I love you." I whispered. I didn't mean to say it out loud, but I did. I closed my eyes, regreting it. "What?" he asked. "Nothing." I said, opening them. "Did you say you loved me?" he asked. "Listen, Edward, I'm sorry. It sorta slipped, and I mean you don't have to say it back, but I'm going to stop talking because it really hurts." I told him, eyes watering again. "I love you, too." he said, then kissed me, which hurt worse than talking. "Ow." I cried. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he said, lightly rubbing my forehead. I smiled as Rose, Emmett, and Alice walked back in.

"Bella, they are coming in a few minutes to move you onto a stretcher so they can get you into an ambulance." Emmett told me. I had a feeling that moving was going to hurt worse than anything imaginable. Four nursses walked in and two got on each side of me. "Ok, Bella, we're going to lift you on three. Ok?" the brown haired one said. "Ok." I whispered. "Alright. One. Two. Three." she said, then they moved me onto a stretcher. I think that was the worst thing that had ever happened to me. I closed my eyes, tightly. "Ok, Bella. Let me just hook your IVs to your bed and you can go home. Who do you want to ride in the ambulence with you?" she asked nicley, messing with the tubes hooked to me. "Edward." I said. I felt like a four year old picking out her lollipop flavor after a checkup. I felt stupid, but Edward followed as they wheeled me out to the big red vehicle.

When they got us situated for take off, Edward grabbed my hand. "You're gonna stay in my room and I'll make sure that Carlisle takes good care of you." he told me. "Carlisle took good care of me last time, I doubt that he will be horrible at it." I told him, kind of smilling. "It's a long ride, Bells. Why don't you try going to sleep." he said. I closed my eyes, and softly driffted.

When I woke back up, we were just stopping. "We're here." Edward whispered in my ear. It took forever and even more pain than the last time to get me up to Edward's room, and into the bed. He sat next to me, and gently put his arm around me. The pain killers were wearing off. He saw the pain on my face. "Carlisle is on his way up to give you more meds for tonight." he told me. "What time is it?" I asked. "Eleven p.m." he told me. Just then Carlisle came into the room with pain killers. After they were givin, I was suddenly asleep again.

A few weeks later, I could walk, slowly. And I was now, allowing people to touch me again. I was walking at my turtle like pace to the kitchen where Esme was. She was making lunch and Edward was sitting at the table. I dragged myself over to him, and he put his arm around me when I sat down. "Bella, dear, what would you like on your sandwich?" Esme asked. "Umm, I'm not really that hungry, but thank you." I told her. "Bella! You are going to eat lunch." she said. Then she gave me a questioning look as to what I wanted. "Turkey and cheese is fine." I muttered, and Edward laughed at my meek answer.

After a month I was totally better. I still had cuts and bruises, but I could laugh with out hurting, and I was alot happier. We were all sitting on the couch, and I was playing Emmett in _Road Rage_ on his X-Box. He was winning so I decided to pull out the tricks. We were elbowing each other and all I needed was for him to do it one more time. Not suprisingly, he did so. "Ow!" I wailed. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me, not knowing what to do with his hands. Everyone but Edward looked at me in concern. I had pulled this on Edward earlier, and I saw the smile slowly spread across his face as he shook his head. I pushed the buttons on the controller as fast as I could, winning the game. "Ha!" I laughed.

Emmett was pissed. "Bella! What the hell?! I thought you were hurt!" he said. I supressed a giggle as Rosalie walked by and high fived me. "Oh, chill. Even Edward didn't get that mad." I told him. He glared at Edward. "You knew?!" he asked. Edward laughed, and came over to kiss me. "That's my girl." he said, as Emmett threw his controller to the ground and stormed off. Edward sat next to me taking his place. "Hey Alice?" he asked. She looked up with a questioning look. "Can you go to my room and get that postcard that Tanya sent from Alaska? I want to show Bella." he told her. She sighed, nodded, and stood to walk up the stairs. Edward kissed me, and I kissed back. He kept kissing me. "I love you." he whispered. I pushed him back. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Kissing you. I haven't been able to do it in a while, and to tell the truth, I missed you. That bad?" he asked. I didn't answer as I pulled him back to me. "Edward, there was no-" Alice said, coming up behind us. "Bella!" she wailed, storming back up the stairs. I laughed pushed Edward away from me, following her. "What?" I asked, smilling as I stepped into her room. "He's my brother!" she said, as Edward leaned against her doorway, smilling. She glared at him. "And I would rather not see him on top of you!" she shouted. Edward laughed, and I smilled. "What are you laughing at? You better thank your lucky stars that mom and dad weren't here." she told him. The smile dropped from his face, and mine got bigger at his expression.

I had to admit, living with the Cullen's was really fun.

**Oki doki. So tell me what you think. In a review. It would really help. Thankya very much. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for reviewing my last chapter. Sorry it went kind of fast,, but I wrote it at midnight to get it out. lol I hope you like this next chapter , and please keep reviewing. Things are about to get jiggy. :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 14**

Jacob was back. He was chasing me! I couldn't get away. Where was Edward? Where was Emmett or Rosalie? Where was _anyone_? I triped and he stood over me. He didn't leave me on the ground this time. He picked me up, and slamed me against a wall I hadn't seen a minute ago. He had me by the throat, just enough to where I could just barely breath. He wanted me to see what he was going to do to me. He went in to punch me. His fist slammed into my face.

"No!" I screamed, sitting in the upright position. I was breathing heavily, and sweating tremendously. I felt someone move next to me, and jumped. "Bella?" Edward said, sitting up slowly beside me. I swallowed hard. "What happened?" he asked, groggily. "No." I whispered. He laid back down, then sleepily rolled over and proped himself up on his elbow. I turned the lamp on beside me. His bare chest glowed in the faint light. He grabbed across my stomach to pull me into him, putting the arm he was propped up on under my neck. His face was inches from mine. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, and I longed for his lips.

"Talk to me." he whispered, which snapped me out of my trance. "I just had a bad dream." I told him quietly. "Do you want to tell me what about?" he asked, this time moving hair out of my face. "Jacob. Um, he got out and came after me." I explained, again, quietly. Edward pulled me closer to him, hugging me to him like I was a life preserver. "Bells, I promise you that wont happen." he said. "Yeah, you promised you wouldn't let him hurt me, too." I said bitterly. He loosened his hold on me, and I could see in his face that I had hurt him. "No. No, Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." I told him, wrapping my arms around him. He resisted for a minute, then tightened his grip around my waist again.

"You're right. I let you down." he said, kissing the top of my head. I pushed away from him. "Edward Cullen, don't you ever say that again. You did keep your promise." I told him sternly, looking him in the eyes. "You kept your promise. If you hadn't have come I probably _would_ be dead." I told him, pulling back into him. He cringed at my words. "I love you for that, you know. I really do." I told him. "I love you, too." he whispered. I looked up at his face, and it was pained. I did the only thing I hoped would cheer him up. I kissed him. I had been waiting to, and I finaly gave up trying not to. He kissed, me back, lightly. He wasn't kissing me like he usually did, which was worrying me. I tried kissing him more feverishly, but he wouldn't give. I stopped and looked up at him. He wasn't even looking at me. I pushed away from him, and turned over on my side. He noticed that.

"What?" he asked. "Nothing. Goodnight." I said, shortly. "Sorry. I was thinking." he appologized. I stayed where I was. "Well you can think all night if you would like." I said, angrily. He took a deep breath. "Are you going to turn the light off?" he asked shortly. "No. Now be quiet, I am trying to sleep." I told him. I felt him sigh, and reach over me to turn the light off. I rolled on my back and glared at him as he did so. Before he turned the light off, he stared at me for a minute. I just glared, but as he kept staring my eyes lightened, and I felt my face relax. He leaned down and kissed me. This time he had the passion that he normaly had when he would kiss me. That was my favorite part of our shared kisses. He wasn't reaching for the light anymore. He was reaching for my face, and my arms were already around his neck. He pulled away at the worst moments. But I guess he had to. He looked at me the whole time he turned the light off. As he rolled on his side, he pulled me closer than I had ever been to him before. It was nice. I soon fell asleep contently. He had just turned my nightmares into nothing, and I felt like I was in the best dream I had ever had.

**Ok, sorry that was soo short,, but I will surely update tomorrow. Review please,, and thankya much. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Really sorry that the last chapter was short and nothing really happened..., but I am going to try and make this one supper long and supper good. Or I'll try. :) I hope you like it better than my last couple chaps. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks. :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 15**

I woke the next morning, and Edward was gone, so I decided to just get up to get breakfast. No one was downstairs when I got there, either. I made myself some cereal and went into the livingroom to watch the news. There wasn't much going on in the World today. I heard the door open behind me and jumped, spilling some milk on my pijamas. Edward and the rest of his family walked into the front door. "Good, your up. Start packing. We're going back to school tonight." he told me. I nodded and went to put my bowl in the sink. I walked back up to Edward's room to get my suitcase ready.

He was there shoving clothes into his bag. "Hey. I got your clothes out." he told me, pointing to the bed where my clothes were sitting, neatly folded. I walked over and opened my bag, putting the clothes in. "We don't have a car. How are we getting back?" I asked. "Yes we do. Emmett brought his jeep. We'll take that." he told me. "Ok." I said. Somthing was wrong with him, but I didn't know what. "Are you o-" "I'm fine." he interupted. Then he faked a smile. "I'm going to take the bags to the car, ok?" he asked, coming to get my now packed bag. He kissed me quickly, and walked out. I decided to go pay a visit to Alice.

After Edward was downstairs, I went to Alice's room. Her door was closed, so I knocked softly. "Alice?" I asked. "It's open." she said in her sing-song voice. I walked in and closed the door behind me. She was packing her clothes too. "What's up? Aren't you excited? We're going back. I'm going to get to see Jasper again!" she squeled. I smiled and she went back to packing. "Yeah, but somthing was bugging me. Do you know what is wrong with Edward? He was fine last night, and now, I don't know, he just looks depressed." I told her. She turned to look at me, then came and sat next to me on the bed. "He's having some complicated things going on right now. It will be fine. I promise things will work out." she told me patting my hand. "Will you tell me what's going on?" I asked her.

"Bella, it's not really my place. Why don't you try talking to him." she told me, trying to make me feel better. I could tell that I had really downed her vibe, so I acted like I was happy for the moment. "Ok. That's probably the best idea." I told her with that fake smile. "Thanks." "Not a problem, Bells." she said, then turned her radio on to finish packing. I stood and went back to Edward's room. Good timing. Right as I sat on the couch in his room, he walked through the door. I grabbed his hand as he passed, stopping him. "Spill." I said, as he sat slowly next to me. "Spill what?" "Edward, I know you. Somthing is wrong. I talked to you, now you should talk to me." "You haven't known me as long as you think you have." he told me. "I know you well enough to love you, and to know that you aren't normally this depressed. Now will you please just talk to me?" I pleaded him. "Sorry, but it doesnt concern you." he told me. "If your not going to talk to me, I'll just go back to school by myslef." I told him, standing. "Bella, don't be irrational." he told me, grabbing my hand. "Then tell me." I told him, bluntly. He stood next to me, taking both of my hands in his. "I promise I will tell you at the right time." he told me, then he kissed me. It wasn't like our passionet kisses. It was a promise kiss, and with it, I knew he wouldn't break this promise. He would tell me when he was good and ready.

We didn't talk about it for the rest of the day, and when it was time to head back to the college campus, I was so tired it wasn't even funny. We all got into Emmett's Jepp, which was very complicated. His seat belts were built for off-roading, which meant harnesses, which meant clumziness was not an option. As I crawled into the back next to Edward, who had gotten stuck in between Alice and I, I tried getting the harness on, but in the end, Edward had to do it, which made me blush like mad. "Haven't seen that in a while." he said, smilling. It was the first time I had seen him happy all day long. "Well, if it makes you smile like that, I guess I'll have to do it more often." I said. He smilled again as we took off down the road. It wasn't ten minuets I don't think, that Edward had his arm around me and I was asleep.

I was woken by a sudden shake. Edward was laying me down on my bed in my dorm room. He had carried me there. "Sorry." he whispered. I sat up and looked at my clock. It was late. Really late. "It's ok." I said back. He sat down on my bed next to me, and took a deep breath. "I didn't want to talk to you about it, because I didn't want you to get upset. I don't know if this is what I want to do yet, but Harvard Med wants me to go to their school." he told me. "What's holding you back?" I asked. _Please don't say me. Please don't say me._ "I don't exactly want to leave you." he told me. "Edward. Becoming a doctor is your dream. Don't throw it away because of me." I told him. "I could still become a doctor, it would just take a little longer if I stayed here. Pluss my family is here. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose. Most of all you." he told me. "Just go. It's what you want to do, and Alice and everyone will understand." "Will you understand?" "It will be hard at first, but I'll get over you." I told him. "No! This isn't a break up talk. Bella this is why I don't want to go. I don't want you to think it's an automatic end to our relashionship. I love you, and we could make it work." he told me.

"It wouldn't be the same. I wouldn't to see you every day like I do now, and I know that would kill me." I explained. "So you don't want me to leave." "I didn't say that. I want you to go, but I don't. You know how you said I haven't known you all that long this morning? You were wrong. We spend so much time together I know you like the back of my hand, and you know the same about me. And I know Harvard is your dream med school. Don't let me interfere with your dreams." "But you are also my dream, Bells. I wish it wasn't so hard. I wish I could have you and Harvard at the same time." "It won't work like that, ever. That's just the way it is, Edward" I cupped my hand against his cheek. "I will understand if you pick this. I'll always be here waiting if you do."

"Geez, we talk like it's our last night together. I still don't know. I'll sleep on it, and I'll tell you tomorrow. Is that alright?" he asked. "Take as much time as you need, hon." I replied. "Ok. You need to sleep. I'll come get you in the morning for breakfast." I nodded, and he kissed me. "Night, Bells." he said, shutting my door. I locked it. Alice had a key, buut she was with Jasper for the night. I laid there, staring at the ceiling. I didn't want him to leave me, but this was his lifes dreams. I felt the tears rolling slowly down my cheeks. I couldn't help it, and they wouldn't stop. So with that, I cried myself to sleep.

**Oki doki. Cliffie. Ohhhhh. Lol. Edward's desicion in next chap. Tell me what you think about this one. Thankya much. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so I hope this chapter makes you happy. Read and review please. It makes me happy. :) Thanks. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 16**

I woke up at five in the morning, and couldn't go back to sleep. I could hear Alice's heavy, even breathing in her bed across the room. I decided to go ahead and get up. The shower felt good, and I could think while I was in there. I didn't want to think about Edward leaving. I didn't want to think about him even having the chance of leaving. I stepped out of the shower, and got dressed, letting my hair air dry. When I got done, Alice was just getting up. She always got up really early. I walked to the door. "Where are you going?" she asked groogily. "To get coffee." I said, and walked out the door.

I went and got my coffee, waiting in line for about fifteen minutes, then went back to the dorm to wait for Edward. It didn't take him long to get there. He looked horrible. Dark circles under his eyes, and he was really pale. "Are you ok? You look sick." I told him. He smilled. "Just tired. Look, I stayed up all night thinking. I'm going to transfer to Harvard." he told me. It was like a bomb. I couldn't breathe, like I had been hit in the stomach. "But," he started, "If you don't want me to go, say somthing and I wont." He was giving me an option, and I felt like I was going to throw up. No I _was_ going to throw up. I heardled off the bed, and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. He knocked. "Bella? Are you ok? Bella. Come out. Please." he said, then opened the door himself. I was laying with my arms around the toilet, puking my guts out. He ran over and got my hair for me. He started rubbing my back, and I was crying and puking, and not just that, but my heart was breaking. When I was finally done, he grabbed me and held me wile I cried.

When I was finally done, and he let me wash my mouth out, I was making my desicion. "I want you to go." I whispered, not looking at him. He put one finger under my chin and made me look him in the face. "Not if you don't want-" "Stop giving me a choice. Unless you don't want to leave, stop giving me a choice, Edward." I told him. "Ok. I'll go do my paperwork today." he told me. I nodded, and he pulled me close into him again. "Come on, lets go get some food." he told me.

We got to the cafiteria, and everyone was super cheerie. "Bella! You're back!" I heard Anglea say. She came over and hugged me. "Hey, Ang. How are you?" I asked. "Good. Geez, Bells, when we heard what happened to you, everyone freaked. It was really bad." she told me, then she saw Ben and left us. We got our food, silently, and sat down next to Alice and Rose. Emmett and Jasper were getting food. When they sat down Edward started a conversation up. One I didn't personaly want to talk about. "So, Bells, do you know what today is?" he asked, smilling. "It's like the ninth, right?" I asked. He nodded, and Alice quickly cought on to his act, I however, was still in the dark. "The ninth of what?" she pushed. "September." I said, slowly. Emmett cought on now, and filled inRose and Jasper. Outloud. "What is the four days till your birthday?" he asked. I gasped. I had totally forgotten about my birthday. I hate hate _hated_ my birthday.

"No. Let's not make it a big deal. Sooo how about that weather?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "We are so throwing you a party!" Alice said. I shook my head, and Edward stood. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Paperwork." he told me. Everyone was silent for a second. "I'll go with you." I said. "This convo isn't over Bella Swan!" Alice yelled after us. "Thanks for that." I said sarcasticly. "No problem at all." he replied, putting his arm around my waist as we walked.

We got to the main office building, and Edward held the door open for me. I sat in a waiting chair while Edward walked up to the office window, telling the woman what he needed, then he came and sat with me, taking my hand. A tall man walked out and took Edward into another office. I waited for about twenty minutes before he came back out. He helped me up and led me to class. "So..." I pushed. He looked at me for a second, then started. "I have, um, five days." he told me. I stopped on the sidewalk. "What?!" I yelled, making people stare. "Bells, I'm sorry." he said. I took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Let's just act like it's not even happening, ok?" I asked. He kissed me, and nodded in agreement. He grabbed my hand and we kept walking.

By lunch everything was back to normal. "Want to go get somthing to eat tonight?" Edward asked. "Sure." "Then we can go back to my dorm and watch a movie or somthing." he finished. I nodded. "Ohh or somthing??" Emmett said. I blushed and everyone laughed. Edward kissed my cheek, and I blushed a deeper shade of red. I needed to get to class, so I stood, kissed Edward, waved and left to go to Earthology.

I met Edward at the end of the day and we had dinner. He took me to a really nice Italian place. He then took me back to his place. "So what is on the agenda for tonight?" I asked him. He wrapped his arms around me, then kissed me, lifting me off of the floor. I smiled and he felt it so he smiled too. "Anything you want." he told me. "Mmm." I replied, kissing him again. He pulled away, and led me to his couch. He strated kissing me again, and I soon found myself on top of him. I heard the door open, and Emmett ask for Edward. "Go away, Emmett." Edward growled, winding his fingers into my hair. "But Ed-" "Emmett, I said, leave." he told him, bringing me back down to him. "Edward." Emmett repeated. This time, I chimed in. "Emmett, if you want him to get off of this couch, you are going to have to pry me off of him. And I have no clothes on." I quickly added. Edward started cracking up. "Later Edward." I heard him say quickly, and not five seconds later, I heard the door slam. I waited for a minute then plunged back into Edward's lips. We were like this for at least an hour. Time flew when I was with him. We watched some tv and I fell asleep on top of him.

It was four days later. My birthday._ Ugh._ I was woken up with five people around my bed screaming 'Happy Birthday!' I flung the pillow over my head, and Edward tugged it from my grip. He bent over and started kissing the back of my neck. "Happy birthday." he whispered in my ear. That woke me up. I sat up in my bed as everyone shoved gifts at my face. "No! I told you all to get me nothing." I told them. Alice chunked hers at me. "Too bad." she told me. I took it and unwrapped it. Inside the paper was a box that had a really cute shirt. She would get me clothes. "Thanks Ali." I said, hugging her. The next one was from Emmett and Jasper. They had gotten me a really pretty neclace. It was nice. Rosalie got me a new pair of shoes that I had wanted. It was time to open Edward's. He handed me a tiny velvet box. I opened it and there was two rings in it. They were gorgeous with a little swirl ingraving in it. "Oh my gosh. Edward." I said, clamping my hand over my mouth. He took the box out of my hand, and he put the larger ring on himself. "They are promise rings." he told me, placing the other one on my finger.

"Bella, I promise you that while I am gone, you won't have to worry about us not being together, because we will never not be together." he told me. "Thank you." I whispered, reaching up to touch his face and kissing him. "This is the best birthday ever." I said smiling. I hugged everyone one more time, before getting dressed. We went through the day being happy. When we finally got back to me and Alice's dorm, they were talking about the day and how much fun we had. We ate cake, and Edward and I stayed together through the night. I woke up the next morning with Edward waking up. "Hey." he said groogily. "Hello." I said back, kissing him. "I need to go back to my dorm. I have to leave in an hour." he told me. The smile went away from my face. "Oh ok." "Your going with everyone to go to the airport with me, right?" he asked. "Of course!" I told him. "Ok, you get ready, and I'll be back in about fourty five minutes." he told me. He left and I went to get ready.

Fourty five minutes later, he was back and everyone was leaving to take him to the airport. The ride there was quiet. When we finally did get there, everyone said goodbye and let me go with him until security. I was crying. "Hey, hey. Bells, shh." he said, wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped mine around him, too. "I don't want you to leave. I'm going to miss you so much." I sobbed. He looked at me and wiped the tears from my face. It was no use, they just kept coming. "I'm going to miss you too. More than anything. I love you." he told me, kissing me. I was sobbing. "Come on, Bells. Don't cry. It's not as fun to kiss you when you cry." he told me. He hugged me tighter, and I cried into his shirt. "I have to go, baby. I promise I will call you as soon as I get there." he told me, kissing me again. "I love you." he told me again. "I love you, too." I whimpered. He kissed me, and started towards security. When he got there, he looked back. I waved and he smiled. Then he went through and went to find his gate. I walked back to the car, sobbing. When I got in, Rose and Alice were sitting in the back, taking me in their arms to comfort me.

**I hope you liked it. More stuff going to happen in the next chapter. Hope you like it and review please. Thankya much. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for your reviews, and I hope you like this next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters. **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 17**

I had waited all day for Edward to call me. Alice and Rosalie were keeping me company, trying to keep my mind off of it. He finally did call when I was in the bathroom. "Bella! Edward's on the phone!" she called through the door. I hurried and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" I asked eagerly.

"Bella?" he answered.

"Edward! Holy crow I miss you!"

"I know. I miss you, too."

"How is it there?" I asked.

"Hmm, well, you aren't here and the girls aren't really much to look at.."

"Edward!" I laughed.

"I'm just kidding. The dorms are pretty amazing. The campus is huge. It's just all really nice." he told me.

"That's great, babe."

"Yeah, but it's not the same." he told me.

"It will all work out." I told him.

"Oh, Bells, I have to go. I have my first class in about twenty minutes."

"Ok. I'll talk to you later."

"I'll text you, ok?"

"Ok."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye." I told him, and hung up. "So he called." Rosalie said, coming to sit next to me on my bed. "Yeah. He did." I said, with a smile plastered on my face. She laughed at my look, and we went to get somthing to eat. When we sat down, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I reached for it and read the text.

_Bells! You would love this place. All the history here. You would love it!_

_Edward _

I replied to him within two seconds.

_I'm glad you are having fun! I would love to see it._

_Bells 3_

"So what is he doing?" Alice asked as I put my phone back in my pocket. "He is going to his first class. He said that the campus is really great. Told me I would love it." I told her. "That's good. You should go there for Christmas." she told me. "But I thought we were doing Christmas together." I told her. "Bells, you have to go without seeing him for three more months. That's going to be like hell." she told me. "Ok, but how about I go there for Thanksgiving and he comes down here for Christmas?" I tried. "That's perfect!" she squealed, "And you will get to see him earlier." she told me. My phone buzzed again, and I looked at it. I texted him for the rest of the night. When he said he had to go to sleep, which I needed to too, I was actually kind of sad. I tried to go to sleep, but with Edward not there, it was really hard. I tossed and turned, and Alice finally got irritated. "Bella! Geez, go to his old dorm, and go to sleep!" she begged. "But Emmett is in there." I said. "I'll call him." she told me, throwing a blanket my way.

I got to his room, and Emmett was sitting on the side of his bed. "Bells, this is crazy, but I understand. His bed is over the-" "Em, thanks, but I know where his bed is. I used to stay here, remember?" I asked. "I really try not to." he said smilling. I crawled into Edward's old bed. It still smelled like him. That was enough for me. I was asleep in seconds.

When I woke up, Emmett was gone to practice, so I walked back to mine and Alice's room. I ran into Mike in the hall. "Hey, Bella! So I heard that Edward transfered. Sucks that you had to break up because he wouldn't stay with you." he told me, taking my hand. I was really uncomfterable, so I quickly yanked my hand out of Mike's, explaining as I did so. "Mike, you don't understand. Edward and I didn't break up. We just aren't seeing as much of each other." I told him. "Bella, Bella, Bella. Do you really think that with you not around, he's going to stay true to you?" he asked. I was digusted with him now. "He promised." I told him, holding up my hand. Then I walked off, as angry as I had ever been.

The weeks went by, and it grew closer and closer to Thanksgiving. I was talking to Edward on the phone.

"Well, I was thinking you could come here for Thanksgiving, and I could come there for Christmas." he told me.

"I was thinking the same thing! I can get a ticket tomorrow. When do you want me to come? It's two days till break." I told him.

"I got your ticket already." he told me, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"For when?!" I asked.

"Is Friday night to early?" he asked, laughing.

"It's perfect! I can't wait!" I told him.

"Glad to hear that."

"I'm just going to be glad to see you."

"I'm going to be glad to see you, too. But I need to go. I'll see you in two days." he said.

"Ok. Love you. Bye." I told him, and hung up, jumping on Alice. "I get to see Edward in two days!" I screeched. "That's great! You need to pack. And get off of me." she said. I started packing, but I couldn't sleep. I didn't sleep for the next two days, and it was finally time for me to go to the airport. Alice and Emmett took me while Rose and Jasper worked. I had already said goodbye to them. They took me to the security ports, and we said our goodbyes. I was going to be gone for two weeks. I waved and went through security. I walked to my gate, and my plane was boarding. I got on, and found that I was sitting next to a very tall man. "Hello." he said politly as I sat down. "Hi." I said back. We talked, and I fell asleep, fast. He woke me up when the plane landed. I was so excited I was bouncing up and down in my seat. As I stepped off the plane, I felt a cold rush of wind. It was freezing! I rushed to the terminal entrance, and toward the luggage carousel. He was standing there, waiting, watching some people that were arguing. When I saw him, I froze, and took in his beautiful face. He saw me as I was staring and he smilled my favorite smile as I ran over to him. He cought me in his arms and kissed me. "Edward! I missed you so much!" I cried.

He took my luggage, and led me to car. "Who's is this?" I asked, getting in. It was really nice. Huge sunroof, all the goods. "Oh, it's my room mates. He let me borrow it to come and get you." he said smilling. "I still can't believe you are here." he told me. "Me either. I'm so excited." I told him. He grabbed my hand, and finished driving to Harvard. Edward had been right. It was amazing! It was as beautiful as he described it. He took me to his dorm, and set my stuff down. He came over to me, and kissed me again. It was a longing kiss. He really expressed that he had missed me, then I heard someone clear their throat, and I quickly turned. "Oh! Sorry." I said, suprised. "Oh, sorry Bella. This is my room mate, James. James, Bella. Bella, James." he said. I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. Thank you for letting him use your car." I said. "Oh, well with the way Edward talks about you, I thought it to be rude not to. I see why he talks about you so often. You are as pretty as he says." I blushed, and looked down at my feet. "Thank you." I said, meekly. "Oh how I've missed that." Edward exclaimed, and kissed me again. "So do you want to see the campus?" he asked. I nodded compulsivly, looking like I had a twitch I couldn't control. He laughed and grabbed my hand. "Ok, then. Let's go show you Harvard." he told me, taking my hand.

**Ok, sorry this went so fast. It was kindof just a filler, and I didn't like keeping them apart. I hope you liked it, and remember to review. :) Thankya much. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hope you like this chap. The last one was a little choppy, and I hope to fix that with this one. Hope you enjoy and remember to review. Thanks. :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 18**

Edward took me to the first building, and it was gorgeous! I drooled over it as Edward explained how it had become. It was all just so facinating. "You're majoring in English, right?" he asked. "That's right." I told him, smiling. "Then you'll love this." he told me, pulling me along with the arm that was around my waist. He took me to this huge, circular building, and we stood outside for a moment. It was plain, but just as pretty as the others. I didn't even bother to read what the building's name was, because I figured he would tell me all about it's history. I was wrong. He took me inside. It was the first one we'd been in all afternoon.

We walked in, and the walls were filled with books of every shape and size. It was wonderfull! The greatest thing I had ever seen in my life. Just so many books. I gasped, and Edward's smile enlarged. "Isn't it cool?" he asked. "Cool? This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen." I told him. "I know it's killing you, so let's go look around." he told me. Everything was perfect. "It's the only thing really open on breaks." he told me. "Why is it so empty? If I went to this school, I would be in here every second I could." He looked offended. "What?" I asked. "You would choose dusty old books over me?" he joked. "Oh, well when you put it that way...yes!" I joked back, then kissed him. "The reason people aren't here, is because most people go see their families over break." he told me. "Oh, yeah." I agreed, looking at an old Shakespeare book.

He took it from me. "Shakespeare, huh? Why do you like him?" he asked. I grabbed the book, and put it back on the shelf where I had found it. "Well, recently, Romeo and Juliet has become my favorite story." I told him, as we walked back to his dorm. "Why's that?" he asked, holding the door open for me. I blushed as I steped under his arm. "Well, I feel like it's hapening. Except that you have the royal family, and we aren't really being kept apart from our parents or friends..." I explained. "How is that in any way like Romeo and Juliet?" he asked. I thought about it for a moment as I sat in his chair. "I changed my mind. I'm thinking more of Cinderella, except I'm not a princess, and I'm just lucky to have you." I smiled, feeling acomplished. "All of your storys have flaws." he told me, sitting on the arm of the chair I was in. "Well, life isn't a fairytale." I told him. "That's a very good observation." he joked again, and I pushed him off of the chair. "But, you are wrong about these things also. Let's say, this is a Cinderella story. You would be a princess, I mean why wouldn't you be? You are beautiful enough, and everyone knows that me, the prince, loves you. But I'm afriad you wouldn't be the Cinderella for me." he told me with a frown on his face. The smile I had had on my face while listening to him say these things on the floor, fadded fast. As he stood he saw it.

"Why not?" I asked quietly. "You have no evil stepmother. Or stepsisters." he stated mater of factly. Then he smiled his angelic smile at me again. I smiled again, too. "Oh, well we would have to arrange somthing." I said, fakely serious. "Yes. And for knocking me off of my thrown, you must pay." he told me. Then, as quick as if I had blinked, he sat on me. "Oof! Edward! Get off! Oh my God you are fat!" I joked. I was laughing and so was he. "I'm thinking about weather I like this coushin or not." he told me, like he was making a desicion. I started laughing, and he stood. "What? You didn't like it?" I joked. "Nah, to lumpy." he told me. Then he kissed me. It was slow kiss, and I liked it. It was sweet, not longing like the one earlier at the airport. I heard the door open, but Edward kept going like he hadn't. "Sorry. Hate to break this up, but I am leaving. Just came by to give you the key and say nice to meet you, Bella." James said. He talked with an English accent, and it was so cool. I had heard them, but I had never known any one with one. He said my name funny. I thought it was cool. "You too." I said, smiling at him. "Ok, James, out." he said, closing the door. I laughed, and Edward rolled his eyes, before kissing me again.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked. "Aww, you didn't like what we were just doing?" I asked in a fake dissapointed voice. "Yes, but we can't just sit here and do that for two hours. You must be jet lagged." he told me. "No. I'm ok." I assured him, and sure enough, right on cue, I yawned. "Suuure you are. Maybe you should get some sleep, and we can do somthing fun tomorrow." he said. "I guess." I sighed, and went to change into my pjs. When I came back out, he was sitting on the bed in his pajamas, too. I walked to my suitcase and grabbed my book that I hadn't gotten to read on the plane. "You came prepared?" he asked. "You knew I was going to be boring." he said, laughing. "No, I just brought it to read on the plane, then I didn't get a chance to." I told him. "To busy making out with someone you just happened to run into from high school?" he asked. "Oh, you know me all too well." I joked back. He leaned over and kissed me. I opened my book, and before I read two words, he asked me another question. "So what are you reading?" he asked. "The Host." I told him, showing him the cover. "Do you like it?" he asked, reading the flap on the inside. "I don't know. I'm only just starting the second chapter." I told him. "Hmm. Well I might want to borrow it when you are done." he told me. "Will do." I replied, and opened to my place again. I started reading and got lost in it, soon falling asleep.

The next thing I felt was somthing being pulled out of my hands. I opened my eyes, and Edward was taking my book from me, closing it, and putting it on the table. "You fell asleep reading." he whispered. "Mmm." I mumbled, rolling my body to face him. Heknew what I wanted, and pulled me into his chest. I inhaled his scent. "I missed this." he whispered again. I answered the same. "Mmm." this time I nodded my head with the mumble. He laughed, and burried his face into the top of my head. We fell asleep that way.

The next morning I was very warm, and my legs were entangled with another pair. A finger came across my forehead, clearing a lock of stray hair. "Morning." I mumbled quietly. "Hello." he said back. "So what do you want to do today?" he asked. "I don't know what is there to do?" "Many things. We could go to an amusment park. Or we could go see a baseball game. You know, City League." he told me. "Oh lets go do somthing fun. I don't care what." I told him. "Hang on." he said, getting up and going to his drawer in his desk. He pulled out two, thin, yellow peices of paper and brought them back over to me. I took them and read them.

**Free Sky Diving Cupon!**

With this cupon, you can come do free sky diving at _**Dave's Sky Diving School.**_

We teach you how to do everything you need to know about sky diving, and then take you out to do it yourself!

To book your lessons, and air time, call this number:

**1-888-232-5574**

Come to _**Dave's **_to have the dive of your life!

"Are you serious?" I asked. "If you don't want to, we don't have to. I just thought you would like to." he said. "Ugh! I am sooo scared of hights, but I am willing to give this a try." I told him. He looked at me, and his eyes lit up. "Bells, you really don't have-" "Edward, get dressed so we're not late. I'm going to call really fast." He jumped out of bed, and went to take a shower, all excited. I called, got dressed and waited for him to come out so we could leave. Soon enough he did.

He drove us there, and we walked into a huge gym looking room. "Welcome to Dave's Sky School. If you will just step over there, they will tell you what instructer you will have and what room to go to." the lady said, smilimg. "Thanks." I told her, and moved over to the empty line. There was a man standing there. "Hi. I'm Laurent, and I will be your instructer for the day." he told us. "Is that french?" I asked. "Why, yes. Yes it is. Thank you for noticing. Now, if you will both follow me, I will take us to the diving room we will be using today." he said with a smile, then turned his back. Edward and I looked at each other and both did the fakest preppiest smile we could do, before following him. I laughed at Edward's and he laughed at mine as well. Then we followed Laurent into a large red room.

"This is where we will be learning the rules of the sky today. If you would take a seat at one of the desks, we will begin. "Do either of you have any questions before we start?" he asked. "Um, yeah. How high exactly do we go up to, you know, make a death jump?" I asked. "High. Ok, now let's get started." he siad. Edward laughed and I hit him. That shut him up. "First we tell you how to eject the parachute, after we tell you the right time to jump. Ok the righttime to jump is when the pilot tells you to. When ejecting your parachute, pull the red cord first. If your parachute does not eject, then you need to pull the green cord. Very rarely does the first cord not eject the parachute. Now, there will be another instructer that's going to be jumping with you, and they will tell you when to eject the parachute, and that's pretty much it. Now if you will follow me, we will get you two suited up and get you on a plane." he told us. He told us that he would be back in five minutes.

"Edward oh my God! He didn't' even tell us ten minutes worth of instructions! We're going to die!" I was paniking. "Bells, maybe you should relax, ok? I'm going to jump with you, and it sounds like there isn't much to tell." he siad, trying to calm me down. I was hyperventilating. I hated hights, and I really didn't want to do this anymore. I nodded as he gave us our parachutes and led us to the plane. There was a lady with bright red hair already on the plane. "This is Victoria, and she is the other instructer I told you about. She'll be jumping with you, and Arthur over here is the pilot." he finished, pointing to an older man sitting at the steering thing that they hadn't tought us about. Victoria strapped us up to our parachutes, being extra handy with Edward's. We took off and you could see everything up in the plane. It was amazing.

"Ok, guys! We're all going to jump in a minute and I'll let you know when to pull your parachute!" Victoria yelled to us over the plane's noise. "Ok, jump!" she yelled again. I grabbed Edward's hand, and he grabbed mine, and I closed my eyes and jumped. I screamed so loud, and Edward never let go. She told us when to pull our cords, and we did so, landing safely on the ground. Or not so safely. I landed on the ground hard. It kind of hurt. Edward landed a couple feet away, and he shed his parachute to walk over to me. He was smiling, until he saw the shocked look on my face. "Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded. "Bella, you're green." he told me. I knew jumping from high places would get me sick. I leaned over and puked. Right there. "Not the first time that has happened." I heard Victoria tell Edward. "You should give her air. Come over here with me." she told him. "No. I think I'll stay with her." he said, tugging away from Victoria. He picked me up, and carried me to where we were going. When we finally got back, he put me in the car. We drove back to the dorm. "Are you ok?" he asked, putting a cold washcloth on my forehead. "I'm good for the moment." I told him. "Ok. Why don't we watch a movie. Just kind of chill for a while." he said. He laid down behind me, putting his arms around me on the couch. It was rather comfterable. Pretty soon, I found myself asleep in Edward's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you liky. :) Please, please, please review. It would make me happy, and want to write more chapters for you guys. Not that I don't want to write, this would just make me want to more. lol. Thanks. :)**

**Stepehenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 19**

"So, you haven't exactly been telling me what's going on at school." Edward stated. Not asked. Stated. "Hmm. Well, there are finals, lots of tests, boring stuff, Mike not leaving me alone, Alice wanting to dress me up every day _of my life_, and boring." I told him, hoping he didn't catch the part about Mike. But of course he did. "What's going on with Mike?" he asked. I was a horrible liar, so I was going to try not to say anything about it. "Hmm?" I asked, like I didn't know what he was talking about. "Bella, is he still bothering you?" he asked. I looked away and shook my head.

"You, dearest, are a _horrible_ liar. Look me in the eyes and tell, and by tell I mean speak, tell me, is he bothering you?" He took my face in his hands so that I was looking at him. "First off, don't call me dearest, or I'm going to start calling you grandma." He smiled at that. "Secondly, he just tried to make me feel bad about you moving. No biggie." I explained. His smile dissapered, and his eyebrows pulled together in question. "What did he say?" he asked.

"Just told me that I wasn't going to be able to trust you, with you being out of state and all." I told him. "What?!" he said, or in this case, boomed. Edward was not one to boom, so this meant he was slightly angry. "Yeah, but don't worry. I told him to butt out. But there is only so much I can do. You know, Mike is the oppitomy of a jack ass." I told him, which made him bust out in laughter. "And I also know if I have any problems to go to Em. He'll take care of me while you're away." I smiled at him as I said it. He nodded and kissed me, knocking me back on the couch we had been sitting on. He moved me. Oh my god! I was airborne! He actually picked me up and moved me! I started laughing and didn't fight him. In fact, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me. He set me down on the bed, and never unlatched his lips from mine. "I love you. So much." he said, while still kissing me. "I know." I breathed back. His lips moved to the start of my collar bone and I gave him more acsess by tillting my head back.

"Mike has no clue what he's talking about." he said, angrily. I opened my eyes, and pushed him back for a second. "Please don't say his name while I'm happy. It puts a damper on things." "You're happy like this?" he asked with an evil grin. My eyes widened and I nodded, bringing his lips back up to meet mine. He was lying on top of me now. I heard a faint clicking, maybe rattling, but I totally ignored it. Guess I shouldn't have.

"Honey, we're home!" I heard a booming voice call. We both froze, and I heard it go silent as sharp intakes of breaths were drawn. "Emmett?" I wandered, sitting up. "Emmett!" I yellped, pulling the covers over my shirtless body. At least I had on underwear. As I had sat up, Edward had rolled off of me. Edward quickly passed me my shirt, and I threw it on, not caring that it was on inside out and backwards. Rosalie and Alice both had their hands over their mouths, trying not to laugh. When they couldn't hold it in any longer, they burst into frantic giggles. I lunged off of the bed, and ran over to them to hug them. Edward was giving Emmett a death glare. "Sorry, Edward. What? Did I interupt her deflowering you?" he asked, then burst into laughter with Alice and Rosalie. I went beat red, and Edward lunged toward Emmett. I ran to break it up, and after Alice and Rosalie could breath again, they helped. Soon enough we had them each in a corner, Emmett still laughing.

I walked over to Edward, smiling. "I didn't know they were coming." I said in exitment. "That makes two of us." he told me. I looked at him, questioning him. "What?" he asked, wraping his arms around my waist. "How'd they get a key, then?" I asked, then we both turned to face them. They all smiled and waved at us. We looked at each other again, and then back at them as we made our way over towards them. "How did you get a key?" Edward asked bluntly. "Way to be subtle." I said, sarcasticaly. Alice nodded her head in agreement to me. He looked at her, then turned back to Emmett. "The nice man at the office gave them to Rosalie." he said, grinning. "Em, they can't just give people keys to other people's- Oh my God!" I yelled as I realized what she had done. "Oh! No no no no! Rose you didn't!?" I gasped. She shrugged her shoulders, then smiled. "Ewww!" I screamed, and everyone turned away like she had just farted.

"It's the only thing we could do to get them." she told me laughing. "Rose! Have you _seen_ the guy that works at the desk? Wait no you haven't because you pulled your shirt up in front of your face!" I yelled. "Bells, chill. I had a bra on." she told me. "Still! That guy is creepy! He is gross and greasy! Just... ugh ewww!" I shuddered. Just then Jasper walked through the door with the luggage. "Yeah, Em. Thanks for helping with this, like you said you were going to." he said, dropping all of the luggage to the ground. "Hey guys!" he said, coming to hug us both. He took his pointer finger and flicked my tag. "Bells, your shirt is on inside out. And backwards." he told me. "Yeha, umm thanks." I said, blushing again. He looked at Emmett. "She had to 'throw somthing on'." Emmett said, using air quotes. I gave him the death stare. "Why?" Jasper asked, looking at me. "Her and Edward were having a little rondeviose." he said, then Alice and Rose started laughing again. "Woah. TMI." he said. "But, I'm glad you got it over with before we got here. It's all out of your system." he said. "Not exactly." Edward growled, glaring at Emmett.

"Bells, me and Rose are going to the mall. You're coming." Alice said. "No thanks." I told her smiling. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper gave me an awe struck stare, and Alice got ferocious. "I wasn't asking, I was telling." she said. "But I don't want to go." I told her. The boys eyes got even wider. "I. Don't. Care." she said. "I'm. Not. Going." I said back. "Bella! Come on." she pleaded with her puppy dog eyes. "I LOVE shopping." she explained. "Yeah Alice, it's not a secret. Everybody knows." I told her in a knowledgable tone. "Bells! You need a Turkey Day outfit!" she told me. "I have a Turkey Day outfit." I explained. "Not a cute one." she pouted. "You. Get. One. Hour." I told her through my teeth. "Two." she bargained.

"One"

"One and a half."

"One"

"One and fifteen minutes?"

"Thirty minuets"

"Done! Wait. What?" she asked, dumbfounded. Everyones mouths dropped open. "D-did you just o-outbid _Alice_?" Emmett asked. I didn't answer, for I was surprised myself. "I think so." I whispered. Everyone laughed. "Oh my god! This day will go down in history!" Rosalie screamed, hugging me like I had just won the lottery. "Why don't you want to shop with me anyways?" she asked. "Oh, Alice! It's nothing personal. I just want to spend as much time with Edward as possible." I explained. "Yeah, they go together like... like..." Emmett was lost for words. "Like a baby and poop." I pointed out. "Not how I would word it, but you get the idea." Emmett said, high fiving me. "Yeha, there's some people full of poop, alright." Alice said. "Stop it." I pleaded to Alice. "One hour. I'll take it now, please?" she begged. "Nope. We made this deal alredy. I outbid you, remember?" I joked. "Well lets go. I'll have her back in thirty minutes." Alice said, dragging me to the car. Edward followed and kissed me at the door. I was actually kind of excited to see how Alice would do with thirty minutes of shopping time. I had a feeling she had alot of tricks up her sleves.

**Mmk so I hope you liked it. Please review for me. I would LOVE it. Thankya much. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok. So. I really hope you like this chapter. It involves the shopping trip with Alice. Yay! I'm excited. Anyhoo. Hope you enjoy. Please remember to review. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It really is the uplift of my everyday. :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 20**

Alice flew to my door and yanked it open, grabbing me. "Ow!" I said, pulling my wrist away from her. She turned and her face was inches from mine. "Bella Swan, I am going to be a Mall Nazi today. Do you understand that? Now, let's go find you somthing pretty!" she yelled. My eyes got wide as I stood in shock and she started walking away. When she realized I wasn't with her, she snapped her finger, and I ran right to her side.

I tried to keep up. She was walking really, really fast, and I was a klutz. She knew that. I was tripping all over myself, and when fifteen minutes had passed, we had already been in three shops. She had gotten me two outfits, and frankly, I was pissed. I didn't want to be here, first of all. Secondly, I wasn't ever going to have any alone time with Edward now that they had come to town. I was looking forward to spending two whole weeks with him, now that was ruined. I loved having everyone around, but not when I had been planing this for weeks. She walked me into another store, and I held my arms out, waiting for her to pile on clothes. She did. I went tothe dressingroom to try them on, and to my suprise I liked a dress she had picked out**(A/N Dress on profile. Including shoes.)**. It was really cute. I planed on wearing it for Thanksgiving.

"Alice! Your time is up!" I told her, looking at my watch as we left the last store. I ran to her car, waiting for her to unlock the doors. She took her time, putting our shopping contents of the day in the backseat. When we got back, Jasper and Alice went to go pick up some dinner for us. Edward leaned into kiss me as I walked through the door, but I ran right past him, going to Rosalie. "Rose! Alice found me _the_ cutest dress ever for Thanksgiving. Come on, I have to show it to you." I told her, pulling her into the bathroom with my bags, and shutting the door. I pulled the dress out of the bag, and showed her. It was peach, satin-like material. Strapless, with a cute big bow in the middle of the top. "Oh my goodness! Alice you are such a genius!" she said, looking at the ceiling like she was praying. "Why?" I laughed. "She got a dress to match the shoes I got you!" she squeeled. "Come on! I'll show you." she said, hanging my dress and dragging me back to the main room. She sat next to her suitcase and started pelting things onto the floor next to her, until she came to a black shoe box.

Edward came over and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, and put his chin on my shoulder, as he too watched. I folded my arms on top of his. Rosalie was staring at the box like it was a bar of gold. She opened the lid, and in the box laid two black stileto pumps. "Are you kidding me?! Do you _want_ me to die?!" I asked. She laughed and handed one to me. They were cute. Black with little different colored flowers on them, but I would kill myself in them. I had to give it to Alice, though. They matched the dress perfectly. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"Oh, stop it, Bella." Rosalie said. "You'll be fine." "Why do I even need dressy clothes if we are going to be here all day?" I asked. That cought Emmett's attention, and Rosalie sharply looked at Edward. "You haven't told her?" they both asked at the same time. I felt Edward go still behind me, and I turned in his arms, looking at his face. "Told me what?" I asked. "Thanks." he said sarcasticaly to Emmett and Rose. He then looked at me as he began to talk. "Listen, it was going to be a suprise, but I guess it's not anymore. I want you to meet my family on Thanksgiving, and we'll be in Forks, so you can see your family as well." he told me. "But I have already met your family." I said, confused. Emmett explained for him. "Yeah, his imeediate family. Not like our grandparents and stuff." I went stiff in Edward's arms. He wanted me to meet _the family_. Which meant I would have to introduce him to my family, too. That was going to be embarasing. Just thinking of how many times I would blush, made me blush right then and there. I looked back up at Edward. "Ok." I said meekly, and smiled. Thanksgiving was in two more days, and I was already nervous.

"Let me show you mine and Alice's dresses." Rosalie said, grabbing my hand. I nodded and followed. She pulled both hers and Alice's dresses from dress bags. They were so pretty! Rosalie's was a low cut V-neck that was flowy and had silver designs on it. Her shoes fit her perfectly. They were suade and grey, going exactly with the dress. Alice's dress was black and had sequins all over it, which for Alice, was really fitting. Her shoes were black with frilly designs where the toe peeped out. Both were wearing pumps. "Rose, it's so gorgeous. They both are." I told her. She smiled, and put the dresses back in the bags. "Wait until Edward sees you in yours. Mm! He's going to have a heart attack, girlie!" she joked. "Doubt it." I laughed. "Bells, don't underestimate yourslef. With your hair and makeup done, you will look even better than you already do." she said, smiling again. We heard the door open, and went back into the main room again to eat. The next couple of days went by in a blur. Edward had made everyone get a hotel room so at least we could spend some time alone. When it was time to go to Edward's parent's house, everyone was in a rush. I had on my dress, shoes, make up, and I had curled my hair. The curls bounced as they fell freely down upon my neck and bounced when I walked. Edward and I were waiting for everyone so we could leave. I was very fidgity. "You look amazing. You're going to be ok. My family won't eat you." he told me, laughing. "Why aren't you nervous?" I asked. "Because I know them." he joked. I playfully slapped his shoulder. "Seriously though. Aren't you nervous about the second half of the day? Meeting my family?" I asked. "Of course. I've never been so nervous in my life. I want them to like me." he confessed.

"They will. As long as I love you, they will. But when you break my heart they are coming at you with fire and pitchforks." I joked. He laughed and kissed me as Emmett walked through the door. "Ready?" he asked. We both nodded and walked out to the car. It was going to be a long car ride. Three hours at the most, that's why we had to get up at dark thirty.

When we finally did arrive, there were cars in the driveway everywhere. It was like a huge party was going on, and I froze. Edward kissed me and took my hand, rubbing soothing circles onto the back of it. We walked to the front steps, and the door swung open with two little boys weaving in and out between us. I lost my balance, but Edward caught me. I was thankful for that. I had done god in these shoes so far, but hopfully Esme would let me take them off. We walked through the door, and Esme imeediatly met us and gave us hugs. "Oh it's so good to see you all! But we need to get started if you need to leave at one." she said. "Edward, do your.. thing." she said, walking away hurridly.

He took me to this very old couple. "This is Grandma and Grandpa Cullen. They are Carlisle's parents." Edward whispered in my ear. "Grandma, Grandpa, I want you to meet Bella." he said, pulling me in front of them. His grandma looked me up and down, then smiled. "Oh, Eddie. You picked a good one. Nice legs. Yes, and a nice boosum." she said. I blushed, and I heard Emmett's booming laugh. "Very pretty." his grandpa agreed. Edward started draging me to someone else, knowing I was embarassed. "Nice to meet you!" I called over my shoulder. He introduced me to his cousins, Tanya and her family, then his aunts and uncles, and lastly, another set of grandparents. "This is Tessie and Marcus. Esme's parents." he explained. I smiled and waved. She did nothing but stare into space and he waved, slightly, back at me. Edward leaned in and whispered, "She's been for two years." he told me. I nodded my head, and we all went to eat.

We started eating, and I was brought up in conversation, and Edward's cousin, Tanya said somthing that didn't make me feel so great. "Yes, Edward. She's great, but is she really the one that you think you're going to spend the rest of your life with her?" she asked. I looked down at my food and blushed. He grabbed my hand, and gave her a warning look. "Tanya, shut your mouth." he said through his teeth. "Well..." she trailed off. "I think she's sweet." I heard a small voice say. I looked up instantly to where the voice came from. Everyone went silent and did the same. Esme's mom, Tessie, had said it. She was there for one second, then she was gone again. Everyone was baffled.

When everyone was over the shock, we finished our food, and had to leave fast. I was so excited to see my familt and Edward could see that. We said goodbye, and I ran to the car. It was just me and him going to this gathering. It was time for Edward to meet my family.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hope you like this next chapter. Review it please and thank you. :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these chracters.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chpater 21**

I crawled into the driver's seat and started the car. It was silent halfway there, until Edward finally said somthing. "What's wrong? Didn't you have fun?" "Yes, Edward. It was great. Other than the fact that I don't think your family likes me." I said the last part quietly. "Bella. My family loves you, exspecially now that you have gotten Tessie to talk. Don't listen to Tanya. That's just her being, well, Tanya." he told me. I nodded, and kept my eyes on the road. There were cars parked half way down the street to my mom and dad's house. There was one empty space on the brick driveway for Edward and I to park in, so I pulled in. We got out, and made our way to the door, Edward taking my hand along the way. I smiled at him as I stepped over the threashold.

"Mom? Dad?" I yelled. I heard a loud thud and then fast foot steps, and before I knew it I was in a gut wrenching hug from none only that my mother. "Hey mom." I squeaked. "Oh! Sorry." she said, pushing me away, then my dad came and hugged me. "Hey, Bells. We missed you so much." "I missed you, too, dad." I told him. I could hear a lot of voices coming from the living room, but I dragged them into the kitchen before anything else. "Mom. Dad. I want you to meet someone before everyone corrupts him." I said, smiling. He smiled back, and I pulled him by the arm to stand in front of me. "This is Edward." I said, and he meekly waved at my mom, then shook my dad's hand while they introduced themselves. "Hello. It's nice to meet you dear." my mom said. He smiled. "Nice to meet you, too." he told them, letting out a deep breath.

"Bella? Is that you?" I heard a raspy voice say. I knew that voice. I stiffined beside Edward. I didn't have to say anything, my dad said somthing. "Billy, she was just coming out to see everyone and entroduce Edward." he said, smiling. "Oh." Billy said, then I heard his wheel chair sqeuak as he went back to the living room. "Well, go on. I'm cooking." my mom said, pushing us out of the room. My dad stayed in there with her. "We'll be right back." I told them. I went up stairs, and Edward followed me. I put my purse down in my room on my bed. "Was this your room?" he asked, sitting on the bed. I nodded. "What's wrong now?" he asked dissapointed. "That man that was in the kitchen-" "Billy? Right?" he asked. "Yeah. Him and my dad have been best friends for years." I said. "So why are you worried about him?" he asked. "He's Jacob's dad." I told him. He stiffined as I had done. "So..." he said in a nervous tone. "He probably knows about Jacob in jail." I finished his sentance for him. He let out a deep breath. "Yeah." I agreed. "Well, we can just make like it never happened. I mean, today is a happy day, he wouldn't ruin it, right?" "He wouldn't, but if his daughters are here, too, they might." I told him. His eyebrows pulled together. He stood up and I let him pace for a minute or so. "We have to go back down there!" I hissed as I heard foot steps. He nooded, and I waited to hear the bathroom door close before we tip toed down stairs again.

We entered the living room. "Bella!" I heard at least four people yell. I waved, and started going to say hi to people. I introduced Edward to everyone. My grandma liked him alot. "Bella, he's a cute one. You done good." she told me. I blushed and Edward wraped his arms around my waist. "Dinner time!" my mom called from the kitchen. We walked in and sat down to eat. "Mmm. Mom, this looks soo good." I told her. "Thank you." she said smiling. My dad said grace, and we started eating. "Mrs. Swan, this is really good." Edward commented. "Edward, dear, call me Renee." she told him. He nodded and smiled. We finished dinner and Edward's phone rang. He forwarded it to his voicmail. We stayed downstairs until everyone left. I took him upsatirs so that I could get my purse. He looked at his missed calls and there were three from Alice. He put it on speaker as he called her back, then sat on the bed waiting for me to get a couple more things. I could hear the phone ringing, and then a hyper Alice picked up.

"Edward?" she asked, sounding like she was on a sugar high.

"What do you need, Alice?" he asked. I came and sat next to him, looking at the phone as they talked.

"I, well mom, needed to know if you are staying at Bella's house or coming back home." Edward looked at me, and I answered for him.

"He's coming home, Alice. Were about to leave right now. We'll be there in maybe fifteen minutes."

"Ok. See you then." she said, and hung up. "I thought you would want to stay here." Edward said. "I do, but it would be boring. Dad's going to be watching the game, and mom will just bambard you with questions. And there is absolutly nothing to do here." I explained. He nodded, and we went downstairs again. "Mom, dad, we're leaving." I siad, walking into the livingroom. "Ok, sweetie. It was so good to see you again. You too, Edward. Both of you will come back for Christmas?" she asked. I nodded and kissed her cheek, then went to hug my dad. "Bye, Bells. We'll miss you." he said, kissing my cheek. "I'll miss you, too." I told them both. "Isabella Swan, get over here and tell your grandmother goodbye." I heard Grandma Swan say. I looked behind me and smiled as I started walking toward her. I bent down and hugged her as I said bye. "I hope to see you again, too, Edward." she said. He nodded and we went to the front door. "Oh, Bells. Billy left his glasses here. Can you drive down to La Push to give them to him. Edward and I looked at each other, and I nodded. He handed me the glasses and we left, saying our last goodbyes of the night. I was driving again, and when we got to La Push, Edward didn't exactly like the idea of me going in.

"It will only take a second. I promise." I reasured him. I finally got him to agree, and walked to the front porch. I knocked once, and let myself in as I had always done before. "Billy?" I asked, looking around. I checked in the kitchen, then went to the livingroom, finding him in a big chair. He looked at me, then turned his attention back to the game. "Bella." he said, aknowledging my presence. "You left your glasses at my parent's house." I said meekly, holding them out for him. He took them, and set them next to him on a table. "Bye, then." I said turning. I was halfway down the hall when he said somthing else. "Why would you do this to me?" I froze where I was in the hall. "Why would you take him away like that?" he asked, again. I turned, now a bit angry, and walked back to the livingroom. "What?" I asked. "You just took him. He's gone." he said. "I didn't take anyone." I breathed. "You took him from me on porpouse!" he yelled. "No I didn't!" I screamed. Edward heard me, and a few seconds later he was coming through the front door. The tears were running down my face, now. "God! Billy, if you would have seen what he did to me! You don't know!" I screamed through my sobs. "Tell me one thing, then prove it!" he yelled back. I showed him the scar on my arm where he had burned me. "Burns, scars, black eyes, broken ribs!" I yelled, showing him every scar I had from Jacob. "I was in critical condition for almost two months, Billy! Don't act like you know, because you don't!" I screamed. I saw through my blurry eyes the way that his face dropped, but at the moment I didn't care. I grabbed Edward, and he walked me back to the car, this time taking the drivers seat himself. He got us home, and I didn't even wait. I got out and went straight up to his room, closing the door.

I sat on his bed, and I could hear him whispering to them outside the door, explaining. "She's not going to let me in there with her. Can you both see if you can talk to her? You are her best friends, and I know she'll let you." he pleaded, in whispers. "Yes." they both agreed, and I heard rushed footsteps leaving. Then a small knock on the door. "Bella?" Alice called through the door. "It's me and Rose. Can we come in?" she asked. "Yeah." I said, quietly. They came in and closed the door quietly behind them. "Do you want to talk about it?" they asked. I shook my head, and they each hugged me. "Do you want to just hang out? Like we used to?" Rose asked. "That would be nice." I told them. Alice got up and put a movie into Edward's DVD player. We watched three movie and talked about nothing, and before we knew it we were asleep.

The next morning I woke to a sleeping Alice and Rosalie, so I crept out of bed to go get some coffee. They had really helped me out last night. I just needed a girls night with them. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I saw Edward asleep on the couch. I rolled my eyes, and stiffled a laugh as I saw him lying on his back with one arm and one leg dangling off of the couch. I walked into the kitchen, and got down two cups, filling them with coffee. I took them back to the living room and set them on the coffee table next to the sofa. Slowly, I laid myself on top of Edward, kissing him sweetly. He woke up and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me back. He didn't ask about last night, which was fine by me. "What are you doing up so early?" he whispered. "It's nine thirty." I laughed, whispering back. He sat up and I handed him his coffee. "Thanks." he whispered. I nodded, grabbing my own. We sat and talked for a while. It was nice. Alice and Rose came down with messed up hair, going straight to the kitchen. We were going back home today, but not to Edward's. He was going to come back to the old campus with us for the rest of the break. It was a much shorter drive anyways. Esmee woke up and made everyone breakfast, then we were on our way back home.

**Sorry that chapter took a little longer to get out. I was very busy this weekend. Remember to review for me. It means the most. :) Thankya much. :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hope you like this chap. Thanks for the reviews for the last one. :) Please continue in your snaztastic approval of my story by reviewing this chapter also. Thanks. :)**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 22**

We were all sitting in the car, waiting for Alice to get her things. I was tired and it had already taken her thirty minutes to get her regular lugage in the back trunk of the car. This was extra stuff she had gotten shopping earlier. I had my head on Edward's shoulder in the back seat, while he played with a lock of my hair. I was anxious to get home. I missed my bed. I lifted my head off of his shoulder, and looked out the window to find Alice doddling. I wanted to be home. _Now._

I rolled my window down. "Alice?" I called. She skipped over. "How much longer do you think you will be taking this evening?" I asked politly. "Eh. I'd say maybe thirty more minutes at least." she told me, and everyone groaned. I motioned her with one finger to lean closer. She did. "Come here. I have a secret." I told her. She leaned in. "GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR, _NOW_!" I yelled, taking everyone by suprise. She looked at me for a split second, then gathered herself. "Temper, temper." she said, turning on her heal. She didn't take thirty minutes, at least. She halved it by fifteen. Esmee and Carlisle came out to tell us goodbye, and Esmee had packed a bag full of sandwitches.

When we were finally on the road, everything was better. I was talking to them about what crazy thing my mom had done over the break. "Yeah, and she actually tried to-" "Slug bug, no tag backs!" Emmett boomed, interupting me, then punching me hard on the arm. "Ow, Emmett! What the hell!?" I said. Everyone laughed, but I would soon have a big, purple bruise. I looked at Emmett, and for one split second I saw Jacob. I hurridly scooted as far on Edward as I could, burrying my face in his chest. No one was laughing anymore.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward's worried tone asked. "He's in the car! Get him out! He's in here!" I wailed. I felt the car come to a stop, as Edward put both hands on my face, trying to calm me down. I was thrashing from side to side. "Get him out!" I screamed again. He hugged me tight to his chest as he took me out of the car. I heard everyone's door slam, as they crowded to see what was wrong. "Who? Bella, who?" Edward asked. "Jacob." I mutterd. I felt him stiffen and people draw in sharp breaths. He made me stand back and look him in the eyes. With both hands on my shoulder, he looked at me before talking again. "No. He's not." he told me. "Edward, I know what I saw! He was sitting right next to me!" "Emmett was the only one next to you..." he trailed off, then looked at Emmett in suprise. I turned to look at him, too.

"It's just me, Bells." he whispered. I cautiously lifted my hand to touch his face. It was Emmett. The same one I had known for years. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I have a question." Jasper stated. "Did you see Jacob in him after he hit you?" he asked. "Right after." I clarified. "That's why." Jasper concluded. He was a major in psych. so he knew what he spoke of. We stepped back into the car, and out of the dark night. Edward put his arm around me as the car started on the highway again. "You should sleep. It'll do you some good." he told me, kissing my hair. I nodded, and scooted in closer to him. He was happy there was no space between us. I closed my eyes, and blackness soon engulfed me.

I woke up to car doors shutting. They were loud, too. Edward got my suitcase as I led him to the dorm room. I walked in and threw my keys on the tray we kept by the door. I flopped face first into my bed. "I missed you, bed." I said, lying motionlesly on it. I was soon joined by Edward, who was now watching me with uter amusement. "Wow. I wish I were your bed right now." he laughed. I turned on my side, facing him, and propped myself on one elbow. "And I want to marry a Reeses's Peanut Butter Cup. Never going to happen, unless we are starnded outside somewhere and I think snakes are going to attack." I said, smiling. "So you would feed me to the snakes?" he asked. "You would be my bed wouldn't you? You have to choose either not get eaten, or be my bed. And I'm pretty sure you would choose being my bed since it's your life long wish and everything." I joked. He laughed and pulled me to him to kiss me. "I would get eaten by snakes any day for you." he told me, smiling. I kissed him again. I stretched out in his arms. "I need sleep." I sighed, snuggling back into his arms. "I second that." he agreed. I pushed my bags off of my bed, and crawled under the covers. He got in next to me, putting his arms around me again. I could feel his heavy jeans through my thin track suit. "I love you." he whispered, before dozing off. I kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you, too." I told him, drifting off myself.

"Rise and shine, cupycakes!" Alice said. "Nooo." I moaned, grabbing the pillow from underneath Edward's head, and putting it over mine to drown out the noise. I heard him gasp in suprise, then laugh. He rubed my back twice and sat up where he was. Alice tugged the pillow off of my face. "Bells, you gotta get up. We have alot to do today." she told me. "Like what? We didn't have anything to do today yesterday." I mumbled. "Ok, I have no clue what you just tried to say, but we have things to do! Get up." she said, rolling me off of the bed and into the floor. "Ugh!" I yelled. Edward laughed and helped me up. "Do you know what we're doing?" I asked him. He shook his head, knowing nothing. I walked into the bathroom where Alice was curling her hair. "Alice?" I asked. "Mhm? Oh do you want me to do your hair to?" she asked, holding the curling iron towards me. "No, just wanted to know what I would be doing today." I said. "I can't tell you. All I can say is wear shorts, a t-shirt, and no heels." she said. "Because I wear those oh so often." I said, rolling my eyes and walking away. I went to my closet and started to pull out the clothes she told me to. Then I paused, as Edwardsat there watching me. "Alice, it's November, meaning it's freezing." I told her. "It's supposed to be eighty today." she said. I nodded and kept going, changing into a pair of light brown short shorts with a yellow and white striped tank top that was nicely fitting. I paired it with light yellow flip-flops. I did a little spin for Edward. "That looks... nice." he said, his eyes popping. He was at a loss for words wich meant he was serious about his answer. His eyes were hungry, wich didn't bother me at all. I stepped towards him, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, before planting a feirce kiss on my lips. I put my arms around his neck, and tangled my right hand's fingers into his hair.

"Stop it!" Alice screeched from the door of the bathroom. "Why do you always walk in on us?" Edward asked. "I don't know, but I'm getting a little tired of it." she said. "That makes two of us." I muttered. "Ok, let's go. Emmett and everyone are downstairs waiting. Let's roll like your mama's car." Alice said. Edward and I looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Alice to our doom of a day.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry it's been a few days since I updated. I've been really busy. Thanks for all of the reviews. Keep them up for me please. :) Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters. **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 23**

We were sitting in the car going wherever it was we were going. I was looking out of the window at all of the buildings passing by. The buildings slowly fadded and the country came into veiw. "Why are we being dragged to the middle of nowhere?" Edward finally asked. "Well, now that we are more than half way there, we can tell you." Alice said. "Ok, there is a fair that came to town. We are going for a day of fun, since it's pretty out today anyways." she finished. "That sounds fun." I said, excited now. Everyone stared at me. "What?" I asked. I was a fun person. I guess Edward was the only one who knew that. "I thought you didn't like crowded places." Jasper pointed out. "I'm fun. I like fairs." I explained. "Cool! Good choice!" Emmett said. We all looked at him like he was stupid.

We arrived maybe ten minutes later at the fair. It was huge. There was a big ferris wheel, a caurosel, places to eat, other rides, and a lot of arcade games. I was so excited that I was jumping in my seat. Edward laughed and helped me out of the car. "Let's go get tickets." Alice said as we walked through the gate. We followed her and everyone else to the ticket booth. We purchased more than enough tickets, and split up to go have some fun. "Alice! Come ride the carousel with me and Edward!" I yelled as her and Jasper started to walk away. They turned, and she nodded as they made their way back over. We walked over to the ride, laughing all the way there, then handed the man our tickets and got on the little horse things. "Exciting." Alice said sarcasticaly. I laughed at that. It really was boring, so we didn't ride it again.

Alice and Jasper split, leaving me and Edward alone. He grabbed my hand as we walked. It really was warm out today. Really pretty. "So what do you want to do next?" he asked. "I really don't care." I told him. "How about I school you at water pistol target?" he asked. "I belive _I _will be the one schooling _you._" I told him, looking up through my lashes as I led him to the game. He laughed and sat on the stool next to me, telling the guy that we both wanted a game. The bell rang, and I shot the water at the moving target, never missing. I ended up winning and getting a huge stuffed animal. "Now, who schooled who again?" I teased him. "Yeah, yeah. How did you learn how to do that anyways?" he asked. "Me and my dad used to come out here all the time. Him being a cop, he had great aim. I had to have lots of practice in order to beat him." I said, laughing at the memories of me and my father. He laughed and put his arm around my waist as I walked. He kissed my forehead. We were waiting in line for the farris wheel and gave the man our tickets when we got there. We got up to the top and Edward had his arm around my shoulder.

"You know, they say that if you kiss someone at the top of a ferris wheel, you will be with that person forever." he said. I pulled one eyebrow up and laughed. "No they don't. You are so cheesey." I laughed. He laughed with me. "I know, I just wanted to kiss you." he said, hugging my shoulders. He kissed me sweetly. I smilled at him and he smilled back. I looked around as we sat at the top of the huge ride. "Wow. It's really pretty up here." I commented. He nodded and looked around as I did. "It is." he agreed. We got to the bottom of the ride and he helped me out of the seat. We rode a couple more rides and ate somthing when my phone rang. The caller ID said Alice.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Are you guys ready to go?" she asked.

I put my hand over the phone. "They want to know if we are ready to leave." I told Edward. He nodded. "Yeah, we're good." I told her.

"Ok, come meet us at the car."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye." I said, and pushed the end button on my phone. "Let's go." he said, smilling. I took his hand as he led me to the car. Emmett already had it running, so we climbed in as he took off. We got back home and watched some movies. By the time we had gone through two comedies and a scary movie, Alice was asleep on the couch, and my head was on Edward's stomach. He was asleep and I was fading fast. Pretty soon all I saw was black, and I was in dream land.

The next morning I woke up to Edward trying to sit up. I lifted my head, and the room spun. I had sat up too fast. I looked at the other couch, then her bed, but Alice wasn't anywhere. "She said she had things to do today, and I'm going to go get groceries." he told me, kissing me quickly. He changed and walked to the door. "I'll be back in an hour or so." he told me. I nodded and he closed the door. I got up, looking for somthing to do. I was kind of in the cleaning mood. I put on some old sweats and a t-shirt, then pulled my hair back in a pony tial. My curly hair spiraled onto my neck. I pluged my iPod into my ears, and started cleaning.

I was on the floor with a sponge, mopping and singing at the top of my lungs. I felt two hands on my shoulders and jumped. I pulled the music out of my ears and looked at who was behind me. It was Edward and he had a huge smile plastered across his face. He had been laughing, easy to tell. "You scared the crap out of me." I told him, trying to catch my breath. "And you probably scared the whole school. Did I mention you are a wonderfull singer?" he snickered with heavy sarcasam. "What are you doing?" he asked observing me. "Mopping." I told him splashing water on his shirt. "Big mistake." he smilled and tackled me. "Ow!" I screamed, laughing. "Why are you so sweaty?" he asked, looking me over. "You know, some people actually work." I told him. He laughed. "Well, I like this look. Kind of dirty. In a good way." he said, then he winked. I rolled my eyes, then took him by suprise by rolling him onto his back. "Hm. Looks like the tables have turned." I told him, pulling both eyebrows up. I got off of him and stood. He did the same.

Before I could go anywhere or get my bucket, he locked his arms around me, shoulders and all, to where I could barely move. "Edward!" I giggled. I couldn't see his face because he was behind me. "Yes?" he asked inocently. I turned to face him, still in a death lock. "Let go." I laughed. "Kiss me, and that might happen." he said with my favorite crooked smile on his face. I stood on my tip toes and gave him a peck on the lips. "Not good enough." he laughed. I kissed him again, this time a little slower. "Mmm, needs a little more to it." he pondered. I rolled my eyes, laughing. I put my whole body into this one, wrapping my arms around his waist, and making the kiss slow and soft. He soon got into it, and as I was moving my arms to his neck, he was moving his hands to the small of my back and my got greedy quick. In the next split second my legs were around his waist and my fingers were tangled into his bronze hair. He was holding me up with one hand on my waist and the other hand glued to my neck. "I love you. So much." he said against my lips. "Me too." I told him, not wanting to break the kiss again. I felt my back hit the wall and then I heard a loud _crash!_ It startled Edward, making him drop me. I looked next to me at what had broken. It was Alice's picture of her and Jasper she had hung on the wall.

"Crap! Crap crap crap crap crap. She's going to _kill _me." I said. We heard a key in the lock and Edward tried to clean it up. "Sit on it!" he whispered fiercly. "It's going to break my butt!" I whispered back. The door started opening. We didn't have anytime left. I sat on the picture frame and felt the glass cut into my leg.

Alice hung up her coat. "Hey guys." she said. She looked down at me, then worry spread over her tiny little face. "Bella! Did you start your period?" she whispered. I looked down to see blood next to me. "Oh! Crap! Yes. Can you two step out for a second?" I asked. She nodded, dragging Edward with her. He looked back at me with horror across his face. I shrugged and waved him on. As soon as they were out I got to work. I collected all of the glass, and threw it away. Then disposed of thr frame. I saved the picture and put it into another frame we had, hanging it back on the wall. I then went to the bathroom to clean myself up. The cut wasn't that big, or deep, but it was bleeding alot. I hated blood. I felt the nausia kick in, and everything was spinning. Edward must have remembered, because he came running into the bathroom. "Bella!" he said. He put my arm over his shoulder to hold me up, then he tended the cut in my leg. "All done. Are you ok?" he asked. "I'm fine." I told him, finally seeing the room as a single instead of a double for the first time in five minutes. We walked back out and everyone was sitting outside. Alice and Rose ran up to me, pulling me from Edward. He walked over to Jasper and Emmett.

"Bells, we need you to do somthing, K?" they asked. "Depends on what it is." I told them. "Well, it's time to see if your relationship with Edward is for real. We know that our boyfriends have special ringtones for us. Let's see if Edward has made the commitment to get one for you." Alice said. She acted like it was a huge thing, but I was all about pleasing her. I turned my back to them and pulled my phone out, dailing Edward's number. A second later a song started playing.

_Maybe it's a little too early to know if this is gonna work._

_All I know is you're sure lookin' good in my shirt._

He looked at me and I smilled as the song played. "Why are you calling me?" he laughed. I just pointed at Alice and Rose. "They wanted to see if I had a "Special" ringtone. Who would have taken you as a Keith Urban fan?" I joked. He kissed me and grabbed his phone. "Let's see what you have for me." he said, then pushed the call button. I heard the song start.

_Time togeather is just never quite enough?_

_When you and I are alone I've never felt so at home._

_When we're apart what ever are you thinking of?_

_If this is what I call home I've never felt so alone._

_Tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?_

_All the time. All the time. _

"The Slatwater Room?" he asked. I blushed and nodded, looking down at the floor. "AWWW!" I heard Rose and Alice say together. I blushed even more. Edward put his arms around me and whispered in my ear. "I think. It's perfect." he told me. I kissed him and smilled. "Well guys, we still have half a day left of this wonderfull rainy tuesday. What would you like to do?" Edward asked everyone. I thought for a minute and then it popped into my head. Somthing I had always done as a little girl on my grandpa's farm. "Have you guys ever been mud sliding?" I asked. Everyone looked at each other then shook their heads. "Well, you are all about to experience it. Get some clothes you don't care anything about on, because we're going to get dirty." I told them. "Why?" Rosalie asked. "Guys, we're going to the farm." I told them with an evil smile on my face.

**Ok. So I hope you liked that chapter. Please please please review. It would make my day. No scratch that. My week. I am having a horrible week. So please review, and I will love you all for ever and ever. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok. So sorry it's been a few days, but I am uberly busy with my show coming up and everything. So I hope you like this chapter. Alot of fun stuff, as well as sad, and almost any other emotion you can think of. lol jk jk, but there is alot of stuff going on, so review for me. Thanks heaps my peeps. :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters. **

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 24**

It took about an hour to get to my grandparent's house. "Grandpa Swan!" I called out as we walked through the front door. "Are you sure they are here?" Alice asked. "Yep. The truck is in the front yard." I told them, pointing at it through the kitchen window. "They're probably in the living room." I told them, motioning them to follow. They didasI steped through the rest of the kitchen then a smaller living room. We got to the main one and there they were, sitting in their chairs watching the rodeo. My grandpa loved the rodeo, but he never got to go seeing as it wasn't a big thing up here. "Hey grandpa, grandma." I said, sitting on the long couch. Edward sat next to me and so did Alice and Jasper. Everyone else remained standing. "Bells? Well, we weren't expecting you or we would have had some food. What are you doing here?" my grandpa asked.

"It's fine. I promise. If we get hungry, we'll get somthing from the fridge in the garage. I wanted to show them how we mud slide. Can we use your hill?" I asked. "Sure thing, honey. You know where the trash bags are." he told me. I nodded and stood as everyone looked at each other. They had no idea what was going on. "Lets go then." I said, and everyone followed. I grabbed six trash bags from under the sink in the kitchen, and headed outside. "It's rainig. You have to be crazy if you think I'm getting wet." Rose said. I handed everyone a bag and shrugged at her. "You see that hill over there?" I aksed as I pointed my finger towards the hill. Everyone nodded. "You mean that hill made out of _mud_?" Alice asked. I nodded. "We're going to be sliding down it." I told them. "No, no, no, no, no." Alice said. "You don't have to, but your missing out." I told her, making my way over to the mud slide. Edward and Emmett followed eagerly, then Jasper. Alice and Rose looked at each other then started slowly towards us too. We stood at the top of the hill and I sat on my bag as everyone watched, then copied. It was raining really hard now. I slid myself down the hill and mud went everywhere. It was one of the best feelings ever. I missed doing this.

Everyone followed, and I imagine they had the same feeling I had. We were all covered in mud, and my trashbag was ripped. I threw it on the ground and ran back up the hill with Edward. We did this about thirty more times and then, trying not to stain anything, got back into the car. I had already said my goodbyes and thank yous to my grandparents, We had mud all over us. Our faces, arms, legs, stomachs, backs, and everywhere else. It was crazy, but funny. "I call first shower!" I yelled. "Awww! Bella!" everyone moaned. "That's fine. Jasper has his own place, plus my old room. I can go after Em." Edward told me. I smiled. Rose and Alice were not happy about this. I winked at them both and scooted out of the car, walking to our dorm. I got in and took a shower. The warm water felt really good. I knew that the next day I would be sore, and bruised, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that I had had fun and so had everyone else. The smell of my shampoo was much nicer then the smell of dirt, and after the thirty minutes it took me to get the mud out of my hair, I was very greatful that I had just bought a new bottle. I stepped out of the shower and changed into some sweat pants. When I walked out with my wet hair hanging over my shoulders, no one was there. Edward was the only person sitting on the couch.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, sitting next to him. "Em, me, and Jasper got back from our showers, and Rose and Alice were tired of waiting for you. They went to take a shower in the other rooms, and Em and Jasper went to go get dinner." he told me, putting down his _Sports Illistrated_. I picked it up and flipped through it. It was a football special edition. I knew how much he loved the game, and how much he missed it. He didn't get to play at Harvard. He didn't have the time. "You know the Super Bowl is going to be on this weekend." he told me. I nodded. "You going to watch it?" he asked. I nodded again, looking at player stats in the magazine. He laughed, and I looked up at him. "What?" I asked. "You are so intent on reading the football stats." he said. I nodded, and looked at him. "What?" it was his turn to ask now. "You miss playing, don't you?" I asked, setting my hand on his face. He leaned into it and nodded. "We are definatly playing before you go home." I told him. He laughed and turned his face to kiss the palm of my hand. "I love you." he told me. "Who doesn't?" I joked. He laughed, and I leaned in to kiss him. "I love you, too." I told him.

Emmett and Jasper walked into the room with two bags of what smelled like chineese food. "Oh, food. Yay." I said, making my way to the table where they had set the food. Alice and Rose walked in right on time. We sat down on the couches in front of our tv. I ate a few egg rolls and had some chicken fried rice. Chineese was my favorite and every time we got it I about made myself sick. We watched a few movies before I fell asleep on Edward. I woke myself up by falling off of the couch and rolling into the coffee table. "Are you ok?" I heard a groggy voice ask. I looked up through blurry eyes to see Edward looking at me from the couch. "I'm fine." I assured him. He took my hand and pulled me back to him. "So..." he said. "So tomorrow you go home." I said." He nodded his head. We sat in silence for a little while. "So let's just make it a you and me day." he told me. I smiled and nodded, agreeing. "Well, go get ready." he told me. I got up and went to get ready for my day with Edward.

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but it's out now, so plz review it. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry it has taken me so supper long to update but I had a show and it has been hectic! But I'm back and I'm writting, so hopefully you will all forgive me and read this chapter. Please do. Ha. Thanks. Review please. :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 25**

We got out to the field and I was standing there like I didn't know what I was doing. "Ok. Your inzone is behind me and mine is behind you. You try to run the ball past me and make it for a touchdown. Easy. Got it?" he told me. "Yup." I said, popping the "p". "Ok. Do you want to play touch football, or tackle? Just warning you, tackle without pads is dangerous." Edward said. I raised one eyebrow. "Well then, lets get crazy. I think I can handle it." I told him. He nodded and started with the ball. I got it and ran halfway down the field when he cought up with me, taking me to the ground. "Ooof." I said, geting the breath knocked out of me. "Tough enough for you?" he asked, on top of me still. "Well... I kind of like this." I said with an evil smile on my face. "Well get used to it, because I'm going to win this thing by tackles." he joked, helping me up.

"Psh. Whatever. I got this." I said, walking towards the line again. We did the same thing, but this time I made it all the way to the inzone. "How the heck did you do that?" he asked. "I may be clumsy as hell, but I was a track star in high school." I told him. "Whatever." he said, not believing me. "Ask Alice!" I said. "I will." he told me, kissing me. By the last touchdown, he was tired and I was winning 23 to 7. "Ok, ok. I give up. You win. I'm done." Edward told me, panting. I laughed and walked over to him. We walked back to my dorm and went in to sit for a while.

When we got to the outside of my dorm, we heard a loud banging noise then a "Young money! A milli A milli A milli A milli." We stepped into the dorm and saw Alice up on the couch raping to the song. We stood there for a second and then Edward cleared his throat. Alice jumped about ten feet in the air, losing her balance and falling off the couch. I doubled over in laughter as she stood from the floor. Edward pointed to the door while I was regaining my composure and said "Out"

Alice stuck her tounge out at him and walked out the door. I giggled as she did so, closing the door behind her. I went to go get clean clothes out of my closet and set them in the bathroom. "So what do you want to do?" I asked as I walked out of the bathroom from taking my shower. He had gone quickly to Emmett's dorm to take one. I sat on the couch and he sat next to me.

"Marry you." he said. My breath caught in my throat. "What?" I squeeked out. Then I started laughing realizing that he must be joking. "I'm not kidding Bella." he told me with a serious look on his face. "Oh my god." I gasped as he pulled a box from his pocket. I stood up and started to back away. "No. No, no, no, no, no." I told him, my eyes swelling with tears. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, standing up and pulling me into a hug. I hit him. "No. What's wrong with you? Why would you do this to me?! The day before you have to go away again! Why would you do that?!" I asked, the tears running down my face. After hitting him multiple times, I collapsed into his chest, hiding my face in it and wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"Because I love you. And you just mean so much to me. And because I am most definatly posotive that I want to marry you. Spend the rest of my life with you. Have babies with you. Grow old with you. Raise a family with you. Have a _life_ with you." he whispered into my hair, then kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him and he wipped the mascara steeken tears from my cheeks. I looked him in the eye. "Yes." I whispered. He smilled the biggest smile I had ever seen in my life. I laughed as he slipped the ring onto my finger. "Oh my gosh." I whispered as he took my hand to examine what it looked like with it's new sidekick. "It's perfect." he commented. "Edward, from you a cracker jack box ring would have been perfect." I said, laughing. "No, I mean it looks great on you." I smiled and kissed his smiling lips. "I love you. And this ring. And you. And everything we will do togeather. And you." I said. He kissed me, this time going deeper with it.

I pushed him back. "Did you tell anyone that you were going to propose?" I asked. "No." he replied. I bonked him lightly on the head. "What was that for?!" he asked. "Shoulda had a V-8!" I replied sarcasticaly. "Are you freeking kidding me?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell anyone?!" I asked. "I don't know. Why are you so upset by this?" he asked. I leaned into him and he started rubbing my back. "Because now I don't get to show it off." I muttered.

"Believe me. Alice will notice. And if not Alice, Rosalie. And heck if not them, maybe Jasper or Em. Don't worry about it. You'll get to show it off. I promise." he told me, kissing the top of my head. Just then there was a knock on the door. We looked up to see Alice and Rosalie enter the room. My face lit up and, of course, Alice noticed. "Edward what did you do to her to make her so happy?" she asked, nudging him. "I know you meant that in a dirty way, but I'm going to ignore it and let Bella explain." he told her.

"Mmk. But, just letting you know, you didn't ignore it. You definatly made a comment." she told him. He tensed his jaw muscles and looked straight ahead. Alice started laughing as she knew she had won. She emeediatly turned her attention back to me. "So..?" she questioned. "Oh nothing. We were just sitting here, watching a movie and you came through the door. Nothing much." I told her, the whole time talking with my hands and making guestures. "And?" she aksed again. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted you to know-" "WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR FINGER?!?!" Rosalie interupted. I smiled. They finaly caught it. They pushed Edward off of the couch as they both grabbed for my hand. I reached for him, but was grabbed away by the swooning monsters. "Oh yeah, and Edward proposed to me." I said grinning. "_Oh yeah and Edward proposed to __you__?_" Alice asked in shock. I nodded laughing. Whoa dang! That's a very very very very nice rock." Rose said. "Ha. Thanks. I'm not sure, but I am thinking that he didn't pick it out alone. But I can't put my finger on weather Carlisle or Esme helped him." I told her. Alice took a close look at it. "I'm thinking it was mostly Edward, but that is definatly some of dad's style in it." she looked back up at me, grinning.

"So where are we going?" she asked. I looked at Edward, then back at her. "Huh?" I asked. "To celebrate..." Rose clarified. "We have to go somwhere." Alice stated. "No. Not otnight we don't" I told them. "What? Why?" they both asked at the same time. "It's Edward's last night here, and I want to spend it with him. Alone." I told them. "Ugh. Fine party pooper." Alice said. "Bye-bye." I said, waving them out. "Yeah, yeah. Bye." they said. I looked at Edward, who had made himself comfterable on the floor. I laughed and sank down next to him, where he put his arms around me. We turned on a movie (not that we watched it) and spent the rest of the night togeather.

**Again, I am sooo sorry that it has taken me forever to get this chapter out, but thoseof you who are on my Alert list, will you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review for me?? I despratly need reviews and I have seen that alot more people are subscribing to my story (which makes me increadibly happy by the way) but I don't have many reviewers. So if you could? I know you want to click the little green box down there. :) haha THANK YOU!!! :))))))**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I loved all of the reviews last week! Let's keep it up! It made me sooo happy and I want to thatnk you all. Please review again.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 26**

**4 Months Later**

I had missed Edward in the last few months, not that I didn't get to see him over Christmas Break, but it was getting very confusing talking about wedding plans over the phone. My mother had been extatic for me, my father happy that I was taking the next step with such a good guy. All in all, my whole family was pleased. As was Edward's. Esme couldn't help but grabbing me up into a hug, and Carlisle soon joined in on it a few seconds later. But as far as plans went, we still had nothing. Edward and I talked about it on the phone, but always seemed to get frustrated with one another. All I really wanted was a date, but we didn't even have that yet. That's why I was happy when he said he was coming in for a few days.

I was preparing dinner for me and him that night when Alice walked through the door. "He's here! He's here!" she sang. She was always just as happy to see Edward as I was. She missed him so much. I turned my head toward the door as he stepped through it calling my name. "Bells? Bella?" "In here!" I yelled from the kitchen. "Mmmm. Smells good. What is it?" he asked, putting his arm around me and kissing me. I bet we looked just like a movie. "Chicken fried steak." I told him. "Good home cooked meal ey?" Emmett said as he and Rose walked in. I rolled my eyes. "What?" Edward asked.

"The first time Bella ever cooked for us, it was horrible. Things just kept going wrong. She ended up crying on the floor with a pan of burnt chicken in her arms." Emmett laughed. "Emmet! It's not funny. I was really trying." I commented, a giggle escaping my lips. "Well, I bet this is really good. And if it's not, then it smells really good and you got that far with it." Edward told me, apparently trying to help. "Thank you." I said, and kissed him.

"So when are you two love birds getting married?" Em asked. I looked at Edward and he looked at me, then we both shrugged. "You have been engaged for four months and you don't know?!" Rosalie asked, alarmed. "I guess we should get on that." I laughed. "You really do." Emmett said. "Well, we will. Later, but for now, dinner. So everyone except Edward out. Out, out, out, out, out." I told them all, shooing them to the door with my hands. When they were gone, he set the table and we started fixing our plates. I watched as he took his first bite, making sure he liked it. "Bells, this is really good." he told me, eating faster. I let out a sigh of relief and started eating my own food.

"So about this wedding..." he started. "Yes." I said trying to get him to finish. "I arranged a little shopping trip for you tomorrow to pick out your gown. And bridesmaid stuff. You know, shoes, jewlery, all of the fundamentals. I'm going with Em and Jasper to get tuxes and that means you have to take Alice and Rose, but I made Alice promise to let you pick out your own stuff." he told me. I took his hand. He had absolute no idea how excited I was to do this. "Thank you!" I screeched. I took my plate into the kitchen and set it in the sink. "What are you doing?" he asked, as I rushed into the bathroom. "Going to sleep!" I yelled. I heard him set his plate in the sink. "Why?" he asked from the door with a huge grin on his face. "So I can go get my dress." I said. I walked over to the bed and he laid down beside me, laughing. "Goodnight Bells." he told me, and kissed me softly. I closed my eyes, and faster than I could have ever thought, I was asleep.

The next day I was woken by Alice, who already had my clothes picked out so we could leave. And we did leave. Fast. We were all excited about everything. We got to the bridal shop and I was looking through dresses, but I couldn't seem to find one. We we're abou to give up the store, when something cought my eye. I walked to it and it was perfect! The boidce was tight-fitted, beaded and strapless, while the skirt part was like a ball gown. It was the most beutiful thing I think I have ever seen in my life, so I bought it. along with some very pretty broze/orange bridesmaide dresses. Everything was perfect, right down to the cute silver shoes I bought. It didn't take as long as I thought it would, so I called Edward to see if he was done.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Edward. It's me."

"Oh. Hey. Do you need some extra time, because if you do-"

"No, actually I was calling to see if you wanted to go look at cakes."

"Yeah. Meet me back at the dorm and we can."

"Ok, see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

"Well that was easy enough." I told Alice. We headed back home, sure to hide the dresses from the boys, and me and Edward left to go look at cakes. It didn't take long for them to look through all of the pictures and pick one. "I love the cake choice."I told Edward as we got back into the car. "Me too." he told me. We drove back to the dorm. We were talking and holding hands walking down the hall to the dorm. When we got there, there was a note tapped to the door. Edward grabbed it and read it out loud. "Dear Bella, and Edward. We have decided to give you two the night alone. Again. But this time, we have set some things up for you. Hope you enjoy. A, E, E, and R." He folded the note again and shurgged, oppening the door.

When we walked in, there were lit candles everywhere. A dinner on the table and a soft music playing. "Wow." I commented as I sat my purse on the counter. Edward came up behind me, putting his hands on my hips. "Do you want to dance?" he whispered in my ear. "You know I can't dance." I laughed. "I will help you." he told me, taking one of my hands and leading me to the living room. He set the hand he had on his shoulder, and took the other one in his other, then he set his hand lightly on the small of my back. He pulled me close, and we swayed slowly. I moved my arms to put them around his neck. He moved his around my waist, holding me close. I laid my head on his chest. "I love this." he told me. "Me too." I told him. He kissed me softly, and I returned it, a little more urgently.

"I love you." I whispered. He set me on his lap on the couch. "I love you too." he told me, and kissed my neck. "How about dinner?" I asked, guesturing towards the table. "How about we skip dinner, and stay here." he sugested. "I can do that." I told him, and as I bent down to kiss him, my stomach growled. He laughed as he kissed me, then picked me up and carried me to the table. "I don't want to eat." I laughed as he set me in the chair. "And why not?" he asked. "Because I was comfertable where I was." I told him, stubornly. The door opened, and we both turned our heads to see who it was. "Sorry. Sorry." Alice said, grabbing her purse off of the counter and hurrying back out the door.

I looked at Edward and laughed at his sister. "She is a mess." he laughed. I nodded in agreement and took a fork to the plate in front of me. "Told you you were hungry." he said, digging into his own plate. "Mhmm. That's why your shoveling it in like it's your last meal, right?" I asked. He smirked. "Touche." he siad, taking another bite of food. I stuffed my face. I really was hungry. "Ugh. I can't eat anymore." I said, laughing. "Me either." he said. "Come on." He stood up, grabbed my hand and headed me back over to the couch. We watched a move, and then got ready for bed. "Remind me to thank Alice." he told me as he crawled under the sheets next to me. "Oh, I will." I told him. He kissed me, then pulled me into his chest. I asleep at once.

I woke up in the middle of the night grabbing my stomach. It was twisted and it hurt with one of the most horrible pains I had ever had. "Bella?" I heard Edward say sleepily. After he said it, I realized that I was gasping for air from the pain. He sat up quickly, knowing something was wrong, and took me into his arms. "Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, trying to figure out where the hurt was. "It hurts so bad." I whimpered. "What, Bells? What hurts?"

"My stomach. Edward, my stomach hurts so bad." I cried. "Ok, ok. Shh. It will be ok." "No it won't." I moaned. "Are you going to be sick?" he asked. He had to say sick didn't he? I covered my mouth and nodded perfusivly. He picked me up and ran me to the bathroom where he sat me on the floor. I imeediatly threw up, and he held my hair for me. "Are you ok?" he asked when I was done. I nodded and washed my face, brushing my teeth while I was at it. He waited for me outside with an Advil, Peptobismol, and chicken broth. "Edward, I'm fine." I told him. "At least take the Advil. I don't like to see you in pain like that." he told me, holding out his hand with two tiny pills in it. I looked him in the eye and could see the pain in them. "Ok." I told him, and took the pills from his hand. "Thank you." I said, and kissed him on the shoulder so there wasn't puke breath in his face. I took the pills and went to sit on the couch, turning the tv on. He sat next to me, and soon we fell asleep.

**Ok, so review for me please. I would be forever greatfull if you gave me as many reviews as last time. So if you reviewed for me last time, please do so again. And if you didn't, you could start now. Yeah? Yeah. lol Thank you all so much! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry it's been so long. I've had a show and it's been crazy crazy, but it will be better now I hope. lol. so read and review and thank you for being so very patient. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 27**

The next day wasn't much better. I was still sick, and still puking my guts up. Edward had made sure that no one but himself was in the room. Meaning Alice was staying with Jasper and Rose with Emmett. I felt bad putting Alice out like that, but I didn't want her to get sick. And for that matter, I didn't want Edward getting sick either. He came and sat next to me on the bed. I started hitting him. "Go away. You aren't getting sick because of me." I said, still slapping his arms and tourso. He grabbed both of my wrists, restraining me. I gave a big sigh, then went with Plan B. The pouty face. "Bella..." he groaned. Good, this meant it was working. "Ok, here's the deal. I'm going to go get you some food, and when I come back, I will stay as far away from you as I can. How does that sound?" he asked. "Fine." I croaked. He may have thought I was harmless, but I was mustering up a plan. "I am hungry." I told him, trying to sound a little eager,. "Ok then. I'll be back." he said, kissing my forehead. "Thanks for the warning." I joked as I watched him walk out.

When the door was closed behind him, as fast as I could, I got up and ran to the door. I looked out of the peep hole to make sure he was gone. But, of course, he was standing, waiting for me to do something. When he walked off, and I had estimated that he was at a safe enough distance not to hear it, I clicked the dead bolt, locking the door. I went back to my bed and layed down, enjoying the peace and quiet. Right on que I heard Edward trying to open the door, then mutter something profaine. "Bella!" his muffled voice sounded through the door. "Open the door now!" he commanded. "No way Jose." I croaked, but I knew he would hear it.

"If you don't open it now, I'm just going to go get Alice's key." he said. I internaly kicked myself for not thinking of Alice. I houghed and puffed as I went to go unlock the door. He had an arm full of food and he walked through, giving me a look as he went. I went and sat on the bed, indian style. He sat the food down, and turned towards me. "What where you thinking?" he asked. I felt like I was being interogated. By my mother.

"I don't want you to get sick and die. Duh." I croaked, as if it were obvious. He chuckled. "Bella, love, you aren't _dying_." he told me. "Edward, I feel like I am." I replied. He came and sat next to me, picking up one of my hands. "You just have a disease. No biggie." he told me jokeingly. I laughed as he said it. He was examining my hand. "Bells, have you ever had the Chicken Pox?" he asked. I thought back to all of the times I had been sick. "No." I finaly said. He held up my hand, and pointed to a little red dot, then he pulled my sleeve back from my arm, where there was an array of little red dots.

"Wait, these things itch, right?" I asked. He nodded, smiling. "Nooo!" I wailed. He laughed and scooped me into his arms. "I really _do _have a disease, Edward! Stay away from me!" I told him, pushing away from him. He laughed, hugging me closer to him. I held my breath. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Holding my breath so you don't get sick." I said, taking another deep breath, filling my cheeks like a balloon. He squeezed the air out of my cheeks with one hand, and I scoweled at him.

"Bella, I've already had chicken pox, so I won't get them." he told me, moving hair out of my face. I hugged him closer to me now. He laughed again rubbing my back. "Don't worry. They will be gone in a couple of days." I absentmindedly reached down and scratched my hand. He looked at me. "What?" I asked. He looked back down at my scratching, and I imeediatly made myself quit. "Ugh!" I screamed, and stomped to the bathroom. "You do know that you have people living under you right?" he joked, following me easily. I whiped around to stare him down. "You think this is funny?!" I squeaked. Since my voice was hoarse, it came out like a little mouse.

"I think that the way you are handling it is. Quite hilarius, actually." he said with a smirk. I gave him the maddest look I could muster, then slamed the bathroom door in his face. "Bells, sweetie, come on. You know I'm just messing with you." he said through the door. "Don't call me sweetie when all you are doing is making fun of me." I replied. "Bella stop it. Your being unreasonable." he told me. My jaw dropped, and I swung the door back open. He smiled, but the smile fadded when he saw my face. "Unreasonable?" I asked, walking towards him. He was stepping back as I was stepping forward. "Bella-" he started to say, but then realized he had backed into a corner. I got up in his face. "Edward, I am covered in red dots. RED DOTS!" I screamed, shoving my hand in his face.

I could see that I had upset him, and didn't like the thought of it at all. "I'm sorry." I whispered, leaning against him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "It's ok. You're stressed, and I shouldn't have made fun." he told me. I agreed with him. "So, you want something to eat? I got all of that food, and now it's probably cold." he said. "I would love some cold food." I laughed, and kissed him on the cheek, then went to the table to get out the food he had bought. It looked and smelt really good. We ate and talked for a while, then after giving me some medicine we had picked up at the pharmacy, I fell asleep.

A few days later, just liked Edward had told me, I was better, and we had set a date for the wedding. August 12th. It was perfect. In the summer like we wanted, right before school, just perfect. Everything was pretty much set. We were just hangng out, waiting for it to all fall into place. I realized that I hadn't really talked to Edward about somethings, and I was going to, when I got the chance. "Hey. Movies tonight?" Alice asked, walking into the room and interupting my thoughts. "Um, I'll talk to Edward and let you know." I told her. "You ok?" she asked. "Yeah, just thinking." I told her, turning around and smiling at her. "About what?" she asked again. "Nothing, Al, don't worry about it." I told her. I got up and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" she asked. "To talk to Edward about the movie." I said, and walked out.

I got to Em's dorm room and knocked. "It's open!" he called from inside. I walked in, and there were Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, sitting at the table playing poker. I walked over and stood next to Edward. He put his arm around my waist and tugged me onto his lap. I flipped his cards so that I could see them. He had a pretty good hand. I got up and walked to the fridge, getting a Coke. "Anyone want anything?" I asked. "I'll take what you're having." Edward said. "Me too." "Me three." Em and Jasper called after Edward. I brought them all drinks and took my seat back on Edward's lap.

"Hey you want to go see a movie with everyone tonight?" I asked, taking a sip of my Coke. "Sounds good to me." he said. "Oh, did Alice tell you we are going to have to go to the theater across town? The one here is being re modeled or something." Jasper told us. "That's fine." I told him. "We only have about an hour and a half, so start getting ready. I'll be in mine doing the same. Get up." I told Edward, kissing him, then making my way back to my dorm.

I took a quick shower, and blow-dried my wavy long hair. I needed to get it cut. I got dressed, and made my way back over to Emmett's dorm. Edward was ready and so was everyone else. Most everyone was already here, so we got a move on towrds the theater. I rode with Alice and Rose, while the guys rode together. It started raining as soon as we got into the car. "Alice what time is the movie?" I asked. "Thirty minutes, so 9:30." she told me. "Ok. Geez this rain is horrible." I told her leaning forward to change the radio channel. I looked up right in time to see the bright lights. "Alice! Look out!" I screamed. Then we crashed. I heard tires squeel behind us, then doors being opened and shut. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear Rose and Alice talking, making sure that each other was ok. Then I heard them calling my name. I tried to move my lips to tell them I was fine, but I couldn't. I heard Emmett and Jasper get to Alice and Rosalie, then I felt the door I was leaning on open, and couldn't help myself from falling out. "Bella!?" Edward screamed. Apparently Alice and Rose were ok enough to get to my side of the car.

I felt Edward's hands on me, trying to hold me up but trying not to hurt me at the same time. I wanted to tell him I was ok. I wanted everyone to know I was ok, but I couldn't. I couldn't even tell Edward and that's what hurt the most. I heard sirens and Emmett took Alice and Rosalie to get checked out. I felt myself being loaded onto a stretcher. Edward had my hand as they wheeled me to the ambulance. It took all of the strength I had to do it, but I did. "Edward." I whispered. I knew he had heard it because his grip on my hand tightened. "I'm here, baby. I'm here." he whispered, and I could tell he was crying. The next thing I felt was a little sting in my arm, and then I blacked out.

**Well I hope you liked it. Please review, and I will be your best friend. Yup. :) **


	28. Chapter 28

**Wellll I'm hoping that everyone was suprised by my last chapter, because I was too. ha that was not in my plot line at all, it just happened. Review this chapter for me, and I will definatly keep writting. :)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 28**

I couldn't open my eyes, but I could hear people talking. I heard Edward and Alice talking about something. I couldn't quite make it out though. I finally tried opening my eyes. It worked, but the lights were horribly bright and there were tubes attatched to me everywhere. I looked around and saw Edward and Alice standing a little ways away from my hospital bed. Alice noticed me and pointed Edward towards me. He slowly walked over to me. He bent down and smiled at me. "Hey. How are you?" he asked. I went to talk and my throat was dry. "What happened?" was all I could say. "You don't remember anything at all?" he asked. I just looked at him. "No." I whispered. "Bella, you were-" "How long have I been out?" I interupted. "Four days." he told me. "And you don't remember?" he asked again. "No." I repeated. "You were in an accident." he told me. Those five words were all I needed for the memories to come flooding back into my head. Me changing the radio, laughing with Alic, then the bright lights and the screaming.

He started to talk again, but I interupted him again. "I was changing the radio, and then we crashed. I remember Alice and Rosalie calling my name, and I told them I was ok, but they couldn't hear me. The you opened the door and I told you I was ok, but it was like you couldn't hear me either." I told him. "No, Bells. The only thing you said to me was my name." Edward told me. "I- How bad is it?" I asked. "You have a concusion and a broken arm." he told me. "Can I go home?" I asked. "I'll go get the nurse." Alice said from behind us. "Can you sit up?" Edward asked. I went to sit up and my head started spinning. "Oh." I said, bringing my hand to my head. I looked down and saw the huge, full arm cast on my body. It was yellow. Great, now no one would have to wear those little flash thingies you wear to warn people in the dark. Yeah, you wouldn't have to wear one because my cast would glow in the dark. Gross. Just then Alice came back with the nurse.

"How are you feeling today Ms. Swan?" the nurse asked with a huge smile. How could you work at a hospital and be smiling? It just seemed unfathomable to me. "Fine." I mumbled. "Tell me I can go home and I will be just peachy." I said sarcasticaly. "Well, you're going to have to stay for a couple more days so that we can keep an eye on you, but after that you're free from this prison." she told me with another grin. "Yipee." I mumbled. I hated hospitals. They creeped me out. That's why it was so cool of Carlisle earlier this year when he took care of me at his house. The tubes were much to much. "Bella, don't worry. I'm going to stay with you here." Edward told me. That helped a little. I wanted Edward with me right now. I wasn't feeling so glam and fab. The nurse checked one of my thousands of tubes and left the room. "You think I can pull some of these tubes out and walk around?" I asked the nurse when she came back in. She laughed at me. "Sure." she told me smiling. She took everything out of me, which was a big relief. When she left, Edward helped me stand up.

We walked down the hall, and he held my hand the whole time. "Do you want to eat something?" he asked as we passed the cafateria. "Not unless you do." I said. He told me he wasn't hungry, so we kept walking. All of a sudden I was really dizzy. Edward had to help me over to a bench as I held my head. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yes. Just really dizzy for some reason." I told him. "You do have a concusion." he pointed out. I nodded and he put his arm around me, rubbing my back. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. That seemed to help. But soon we had to make our way back to my prison cell. I hated that room it was just so white! there was nothing there. At all. I sat on my hospital bed and grabbed the remote to the tv hanging on the wall. I clicked the power button and the screen came on. Flipping through channels, I was bored out of my mind. So I turned it off, flicked the remote to the end of the bed and looked at Edward. "Tell me something exciting thats happened in the past four days." I told him. "Ok. Well, I get to come back to your school this year." he told me. "What? What about Harvard?" I asked. "I'm flunking out. I can't do it. Pluss, the profesion of M.D. that I want to do has much better classes at your school." he told me. "You figured out what you want to do? Tell me." I said, smiling at him. "I would really like to be a pediatrician." he told me. I smiled at him, and he looked down. "Edward that's great!" I said, taking his hand. "Thanks." he said. "You should get some sleep. If I know anything I know that." he said. "Edward, I have been asleep for four days. I think I can stay awake for a little while." I told him smiling. My head started to spin again. "Oh." I said, reaching for my forehead. "Bells, just lie back a second and it will go away." he told me, helping me lie down. I nodded and laid there for a while. A few minutes later the dizzieness was gone again. "I don't like this." I told him. "You're just going to have to deal with it for a while, but I'll talk to your doctor when I see him." he let me know. I nodded again. "I think I will try and sleep for a little while." I told him. "Ok." he said, and took my hand, rubbing circles on it with his thumb. Soon I was asleep.

I woke to him asleep with me, his arm over my waist and him snoring. I smiled and looked out the window across the room. It was pitch black. I went to look at the hall through my door, but Edward had closed it. I turned my body to where I was facing him and nuzzled myself into him. His arm moved to match my new position, letting me know he was awake. "Sorry." I whispered."'S ok." he whispered groggily, and kissed my face. "You ok?" he asked. "Yeah. Just want to go home." I told him. He ran his fingers through my hair a couple of times. "We'll be home soon enough." he told me. I was back asleep in no time, and he was right. They let me go the next day.

We pulled up to the school and parked. I almost ran to my room, but Edward was holding my hand and he wasn't to keen on going fast. He was scared that my head would start spinning again. "Edward I promise I will do anything you want if we can just hurry up and get to my room!" I told him. "Pomise that we will go on to the newlywed game after we're married." he said, laughing. "Ok." I told him, pulling him along. We got to my room and I pushed the door open. Alice was standing there with her arms open for a hug. I ran right past her and plopped down on my bed. "I missed you comfterable bed of mine!" I said, grabbing a pillow. "Hey Alice! So good to see you! I missed you so much!" she said, rolling her eyes and plopping down on the couch. "Missed you Ali." I old her as I sat next to her on the couch. "Really?" she asked. I nodded and hugged her. Edward sat next to me on the couch. "What's the date?" I asked. "May 29th." Alicie said. "Oh." "Why?" Edward asked. "Just want it to be closer to the wedding." I told him. "We can always bump the date up." he said. "No. It's fine. I'll just wait it out and it will be ok." I said. "Alright." he said, kissing my forehead and smiling.

**sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. but if you review i will start on the next chapter.... now! lol. oh btw wedding is in the next chapter, i am sooo excited.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I tried getting this chapter out faster, soo i hope you enjoy, and remember to review. :) thanks.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 29**

**3 months later...**

"OW! Alice! That hurt!" I yelled. "Sorry, Bells, but beauty is painful, and you want to be beautiful on your wedding day, right?" she asked, putting another bobby pin into my scalp. "Yes." I agreed. "I just wish I could see Edward." I told her. "NO." Rosalie and Alice both said firmly. "I know, I know." I told them. "It's _bad luck_." I mimiked them, rudely. Alice stuck a bobby pin hard into my head. "OUCH! That was on porpuse!" I yelled. Rose laughed, and a tear rolled down my face. "You're going to ruin your make up!" Alice yelled. "Then stop poking me!" I yelled back. Esmee walked into the room then. "Edward wants to know why Bella is screaming. So does everyone in the house. His words were "I will go in there if I have to." He is crazy." Esmee finished. "Alice keeps poking me with bobby pins." I told her. "Here, let me help you Alice." Esmee said, grabbing bobby pins, and gently putting them in my hair. My mom came into the room a few minutes later. She started helping with my hair also. When they were done, they used about two cans of hairspray on it.

When everything was done, I slipped my dress on, then my garder. Alice had picked it out, and it was pink. I had to say, it definatly was cute. They put a couple of little flowers in my hair and led me toward the door. My mom pulled me aside while everyone waited for me. "Bells, I can't believe this is happening. My baby is all grown up." she said, tearing up. "I'm so happy for you." she breathed, and hugged me. "Well, I need to get out there. I hear the song starting that I'm supposed to walk to." she said, smiling. She kissed my cheek, handed me my boquet, and was out the door. I stood behind Alice at the top of the staircase of the Cullen house, arm and arm with my dad.

"Bella, I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I like Edward a lot. And his family. I can't wait for him to be apart of our family. And I love you, and am honored to walk you down this isle." he told me, and kissed my temple. It made me tear up and smile at the same time, because my dad was never one of those show your emotions type people. I heard the music playing, and saw Alice walk in front of us. "It's time." my dad said, and started walking down the stairs. Everyone was standing looking at me, and I could see everyone there from the top of the steps, but I was looking for someone in particular. I found him, standing next to the preacher, looking awestruck. I looked down and blushed, as we reached the last step.

I looked up as I went down the isle, and smiled at Edward, who was still looking like everything was new to him. We finaly got to the end of the isle, and my dad put my hand in Edwards, then sat down. He smiled my favorite smile, and I blushed again. The preacher made us red our vows, and the time finally came. "I do." I said. I looked at Edward and the look on his face was one that I couldn't explain. It was happy, way happy. "I do." he said, and I let out a breath and laughed. We slipped the rings on each others fingers and kissed, "sealing the deal" as my dad liked to call it. Everyone clapped and we walked back down the isle, off to the reception.

When we got there, the lights and everything were set up. It looked so good. The cake was sitting on it's own table, and I dragged Edward over to it. "Look at it. It's so perfect." I said with a smile on my face. "Just like you." he said, kissing me. A camera flashed, alarming me, and I looked up quickly. The photographer was standing there with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, it was a perfect picture." she told us guiltily. I dropped Edward's hand and walked over to her. "Don't worry about it. That's what you're here for right? The perfect moments. If you feel like it's a perfect moment, take a picture of it." I told her, smiling, letting her know it was ok. She smiled a huge smile and nodded, then walked away. Edward came up next to me and grabbed my hand again. "That is why I love you." he said. "What?" I asked, confused. "You made her feel better about her self. Let her know she was welcome." he said. "I guess." I said shrugging. Just then, people started pouring into the doors. "Time to get this party started." Edward whispered in my ear, then kissed me.

The reception was very nice, decorated with white twinkle lights. We sat at the head table with the rest of the wedding party. I was nervous about dancing in front of all of these people, and Edward could tell. So when the time came, he acted like he picked me up to hug me, then set me on his feet. You couldn't see because my dress was so long. I kissed him as we swayed to the slow beat of the song. After that, my dad danced with me, and Edward's mom danced with him. Throughout half of the song, Carlisle cut in.

"Well, Bella, welcome to the family. I'm glad to have you as a daughter. It is an honor." he told me. "Thank you, Carlisle. You don't understand how much that means to me." I told him. The song ended and he gave me a hug, handing me back off to Edward. We started walking around talking to people. First, we talked to one of Edward's boarding school friends. His name was Seth. "Wow, Edward. I would have never thought you to be the one to marry first. The way you acted in high school, no way." he laughed. I looked at Edward and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, sorry." he added. "If it helps, you landed a cute one." Seth finished. "Why don't you go dance with your girlfriend?" Edward asked. Seth nodded and walked off. Next, we talked to my best friend from high school, Angela. I hugged her and Edward shook her hand. "Bella, oh my gosh this is so beautiful!" she gushed. I laughed. "Thanks. Ang, you've gotten so big!" I said, reaching for her belly. "I know. I'm so ready to have this baby. I'm excited." she said, smiling. "I'm so glad that you and Ben are happy." I told her. "We really are. He was so angry that he couldn't come today. His job is killing him." she told me. "It's ok, just tell him that we will make a date with you and him very soon." "Will do. I need to sit down. Talk to you later?" she asked. "Of course. We need to catch up." I told her. She nodded and made her way to her table.

The up-beat music got people dancing quickly. After talking to almost everyone, we sat down. And right after, Emmett made me dance with him. It was fun, and soon Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie joined us. I left and went to sit back down next to Edward, who kissed me when I got there. We cut the cake, and danced some more. By the time the night was about over, we were deffinitaly ready to leave. We ran to the car with rice being thrown, and got in. I waved out the window to everyone as we drove off. "Good night?" Edward asked. "Perfect." I told him, leaning against him as he drove. We reached our hotel and got up to our room. "Oh, man I am tired." I said, plopping down on to the bed. Edward put a hand next to each side of my stomach. "Did I tell you that you look really good in that dress?" he asked me, bending over and kissing my neck. "Nope." I told him, putting my hand on his face and moving it to mine. I kissed him softly and he returned it. I got out of my dress and into my pijamas, and he got into his pijamas, or what he called pijamas, they were his boxers.

I snuggled into his side when I layed next to him. He started kissing me hurridly, and I returned them. Soon I wasn't thinking of anything but me and Edward. We were all that was in the world right now. He was all I wanted. Ever. I starting thinking about the life we were going to have. Then I started thinking about a family. I could see our children with us. I stopped kissing him. "What? What's wrong?" he asked. "Are we going to have a family?" I asked. "I mean a big family." "What?" he asked. "We never talked about it. I want kids, Edward. Not now, but-" "Why not now?" he interupted. "Edward, think about this. We are still in school. I mean, I want a family, when we are done with school." I told him. "Are you sure you don't want one now?" he asked. That was the thing I _did_ want one now, but we couldn't handle it. "We wouldn't be able to handle it." I told him. "Sure we could. Rose and Em just graduated, they are done. They could help us out. This is our last year, we could do it." he told me. Rosalie would be thrilled to watch a baby for us. She wanted one so badly, but she wasn't fertile. He was right, we could do it. I looked him in the eyes, and I could tell he wanted it too. "Ok." I told him, and he started kissing me again.

The next morning I woke up with his arm over my bear back. His fingers rubbed my side, letting me know he was awake. I opened my eyes and he was there. "Hey beautiful." he said, kissing my nose. "Hello." I said back. "What time does the plane leave?" I asked. "In about four hours." he told me. I sat up and stretched, then walked to the bathroom. I got dressed and made my way back out to Edward. "Hmm. I liked what you were wearing earlier." Edward said, and I stuck my tounge out at him, and started packing a suitcase. He put some clothes on and started putting some of his stuff in too. After we were all packed and ready, we made our way to the airport.

We were on the plane and I was asleep instantly. The next thing I knew, Edward was shaking me awake. "You were rally tired." he told me, as he got our carry-ons out of the compartments. "I know, I can't possibly imagine why though." I said sarcasticaly. He laughed as we got off the plane. I hadn't had a chance to look out the window, and it was beautiful. I had never been to Hawaii. "Oh my gosh." I whispered, as I stepped of the plane. "I know." Edward said. He had been here before, so it wasn't new to him. I think he enjoyed the look on my face more than the island its self. And on that note, we started our honeymoon.

Three weeks later we were back home, greeted by Alice and Rosalie. "How was it? How was the island? Did you swim with the dolphins? Did you and Edward have _fun_? Do you think I would like to go?" Alice and Rose bombarded me with questions. "It was awesome! The island was beautiful. We did swim with the dolphins, and it was so fun. Yes me and Edward had _fun_. You would love it. We have to go just us three some time." I told them. "Oooo. Sounds fun. We will have to go." Alice said. I got my purse and stood to use the bathroom. "Where are you going?" they asked. "Oh, um, just to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I told them. When I got to the bathroom, I locked the door behind me. I took a deap breath and got into my purse and pulled out the little brown bag, then the box from inside of it. I took the pregnancy test and waited the five minutes for it to take. After the five minutes, I looked at the little stick. I saw the little pink pluss sign, and held my breath.

"EDWARD!" I yelled. I heard him coming up the stairs then walking to the door. Right as he went to open it, I did and jumped on him, wraping my legs around him and kissing him over and over again. He pushed my face back, looking clueless. I held up the pee stick, and it hit him. He started kissing me this time. "Oh my God!" he said, laughing. I nodded, and he put me down. "Oh my God!!" he yelled again. "What's going on?" someone yelled from downstairs. "We're pregnant!" we both yelled back down. I heard a bunch of footsteps and then everyone was in front of us. "Nu uh!" Alice squealed. I nodded my head and showed her and everyone else the stick. Edward had his arm around my waist, and he pulled me closer. Just then we heard two other pairs of footsteps coming up the stairs. Carlisle and Esmee.


	30. Chapter 30

**Welll, I hope you liked the last chapter, more happy to come. :) Please review for me, it makes me happy and motivates me to write more. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters. :)**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 30**

"Bella, Edward, may we speak to you in my office?" Carlisle asked. We nodded and followed them into his office where he closed the door behind us. He guestured for us to sit, and we did so. "May I ask, what were you two thinking?" Carlisle asked. "Dad, we were-" "You weren't, were you?" he asked. "With marrige comes responsibility, when you are doing the irresponsible things, you must still think." he told us. "How are you going to handle a baby? You aren't even out of school." Carlisle said. "We thought Rose and Em could help us. Just through this year. Carlisle, she wants a baby so badly, and we just thought-" "They are going to busy with their own lifes, you think they want to babysit for you?" Esmee spoke for the first time. I had a sudden need to puke. I ran to Carlisles trash can and did so. "Are you ok, Bella?" Edward asked. "It's just morning sickness, she's fine." Esmee said, handing me a tissue. "Thanks." I said, and wiped my mouth.

"Now, let's get a few things straight. You two are going to go ahead with your plan, but anyday that Em and Rose can't babysit, you will. You will pay for the baby, which will not be a problem I suspect, and we will not help you in any way, unless we offer to help. Got it?" Carlisle asked. "Yes." we both said. "Now, go celebrate, because I know you want to." he said. "Thank you." we replied, and left. Esmee pulled me aside and hugged me, and so did Carlisle. We talked to Emmett and Rose, who had no problem with it and agreed to Carlisle's terms. Edward made me an appointment for when I was two months, but we would have to go to the doctor anyways to figure out when that was. I was three weeks. I went to sleep that night with Edward by my side. "You're happy right?" I asked him. "Of course! I wanted one as bad as you did." he old me. I smiled, and felt his hand on my stomach. It gave me goosebumps, but I liked the feeling. I rolled over and kissed him. "I love you so much." I told him. "Well, I feel the same about you, Mrs. Cullen." he told me, giving me a kiss.

A few days later, and I was already tired of throwing up. It had been a week since I found out that I was pregnant. The next day the puking stopped and I didn't do it again. _That was quick, and not as bad as I thought._ I thouht to myslef. A few weeks later, and Edward and I were sitting in the doctor's office waiting to be called. "Cullen." the nurse said from a door. We went to her, and she got us situated in a room. "How are you today?" sha asked politly. "Fine. Excited. Happy." I told her. She smiled and started putting the stuff on my stomach. You just relax, and it will be over in a second." she told me. She did her buisness, making small baby conversation as she went, then there was a puzzled look on her face. "Just one moment." she told me, and she left. A few minutes later, she came back in with my doctor. He did the same thing that the nurse had done, and got a puzzled look also. The nurse left, and he wiped the goo off of my stomach, so that I could sit up. Edward came and stood next to me.

"You can usually hear it's heart beat by now. Mrs-" "Bella." I said. He nodded. "Bella, I'm so sorry. You've lost it." he told me. I sat there, looking straight ahead of me. Not at Edward or anyone else. Straight ahead. I didn't say a word, and neither did Edward when we got to the car, nor when we were in the car on the way home. When we were home, I got out still looking straight in front of me, and went inside the house. That's when he spoke. "Bella. Bella?" he asked in concern. I didn't look back, and I didn't look at the happy people who met me at the door. Just straight ahed, and went up to mine and Edward's room. Still not crying, just looking. I sat on the edge of the bed. Edward didn't come in until a few minutes later, having told everyone I suspect. He silently closed the door behind him, and I looked at him. For the first time since the doctor told us, I looked at him, and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. He came and sat at my side, holding me as I cried into him. The tears were coming fast now, and it hit me. I lost my baby. It was gone. "Shh. Bells, it will be ok. It's going to be ok." he told me. "My baby." I whimpered, and he held me until I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to a soft knock on the door. I rolled over and Edward wasn't there, so I sat up. "Come in." I said while rubbing the sleepy out of my eyes. Alice slowly opened the door. "Hey Bells. How are you?" she asked. "Alice, I don't know what could have happened." I said, and started crying. She came over to me and started rubbing my back. "Bella, you can always try again. You can. It's not a total loss." she told me. "Alice, how can you say that at all? How can you say that?" I asked, and then rolled over, away from her. I felt a weight lift from the bed and then heard my door close softly. I heard the door open and a weight lay down next to me, then a hand on my waist. I didn't move. "Bells, do you want some breakfast? I can make you something if you want." he told me. "I'm fine." I said. "Look at me please." he said quietly. I rolled over and looked at him, avoiding his eyes. "We are going to be ok. I promise." he told me. I nodded and buried my face into his chest.

A few weeks later, and I was back to normal. It was still in the back of my mind, but it wasn't as bad. We were getting through this. I was, anyways. Edward had dissapered upstairs to go to sleep, so I told everyone goodnight and headed up after him. I walked in and closed the door, but was suprised to see him sitting on his black leather couch. I sat next to him, and pulled my feet under me. I watched him, and saw a single tear fall from his eye. I wipped it away. "What's wrong?" I asked. It was not every day that Edward came upstairs just to cry.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered. "Sorry for what?" I asked. "I did that to you. I made you, I'm sorry." he said and broke down. I held him for a few minutes. Then when he setlled down a little I started talking. "Honey, what are you talking about?" I asked. I was really worried about him. "The baby." he whispered. The breath left my chest for a moment, and then was back. "That was not your fault." I whispered to him. "That was not your fault." "You wanted a baby, and I couldn't give you one." he said. "Edward, look at me. It was not your fault. We can always try agian. Just give it some time." I told him. I repeated everything he had told me. "Can we?" he asked. I wasn't sure if he meant right now or if he meant anytime, either way I said yes. "Of course." I answered, and kissed him. He kissed me back, and I figured out that he did mean now. I wasn't sure if I could do this now. I hesitated, for just one second, and he caught it. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing, it's just my head is spinning and I-I-I don't know." I said, and stood up walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

I heard him on the other side of the door. "I'm sorry, Bells. It was too soon. I'm sorry." he said again, and I heard the bed creak as he lay down. "It's ok." I whispered, but I knew he couldn't hear me. I quietly opened the door and walked out. He had his back to me. He hadn't heard me come out. I crawled up next to him, putting my front to his back. He rolled over to face me and before he could say anything, I kissed him. He pulled away. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Trying." I said, and kissed him again.

The next morning I woke up with Edward holding me. "Good morning." he whispered, and kissed my forehead. "Morning." I said. There was a knock on the door, and then Rosalie and Alice walked in. One look at my bare back facing them, and they got the hint. "Oh my gosh! Sorry." they said, as Edward threw a pillow across my body to get them out. It hit the door as they closed it. "Wait, what's today?" I asked. "Tuesday." Edward said. "Oh my gosh! It was supposed to be a girls day!" I said, getting up and running to the dreeser I shared with Edward. He propped up on one arm and watched me scurry. "You still have time." he siad. "It's noon!" I said, and started grabbing clothes. I ran into the bathroom and changed quickly. I came right back out, then right back in to brush my teeth and hair. Edward was getting out of bed, when I ran out of the bathroom. He stopped me in my tracks. "Leaving?" he aksed. I nodded and grabbed my purse off the dresser. He patted his lips with one finger and I kissed him quickly. "Thank you." he said and walked slowly to the dresser for clothes. "I'll see you tonight." I called over my shoulder as I left.

I got downstairs and Rose and Alice were sitting there with their arms crossed. "Sorry." I said. "That, was disgusting." Alice said. "Alice, what was I Supposed to do?" I asked. "Put a tie on the door handle like normal people!" she yelled. "Sorry." I said again. "Whatev. No biggie. Let's go." she said and we went to her yellow porsche to go shopping.

We got back really late, and everyone was already either asleep or in their rooms. The lights were even off. I went upstairs, and Edward had the t on, but was asleep. I quietly changed and got the remote to turn it off. The lack of sound woke him up. "You're back." he said grogily. "Yeah," I whispered. "Go back to sleep." I told him. He pushed back the covers, inviting me in. I crawled in next to him, and he wrapped me in his arms. I was trying to fall asleep, but coulndn't. I was too busy thinking. Would I be pregnant? If I was, would it be like last time, or different? I guess I would just have to wait to find out.


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok, so I hope you liked the last chapter. I'm going to see if I can make this one extra good. :) SO, please please please review for me, or I am holding the next chapter for randsom. :) **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 31**

"I can't believe you!" I shouted at Edward, and slamed the bedroom door in his face. "Bella!" he yelled through the door. "Geez, I just, I-I can't even talk to you right now!" I screamed. Alice walked through the bedroom door and stood next to me. Then Rose entered. "Why the heck are you fighting with him?!" Alice asked. "Because, he just-ughh!" I said. "He was just trying to help." she said. I breathed for a minute. "Yeah, I guess." I said. Alice and Rosalie left me in the room alone. "Geez, your mood swings are freekin' horrible." Alice said as she walked out. As soon as she walked out, I went to the door and opened it. Sure enough, Edward was sitting on the floor with his back to the wall. He stood when I held out my hand. "Sorry." I whispered to him. "Don't worry about it." he said, looking down. "I don't even know what happened, I just got so angry." I told him. "Bells, it was a cheeseburger. You've done this before." he said, then reached into his back pocket to get something. I watched as he pulled out a small box and handed it to me. It was a pregnancy test.

I nodded, took it from him, and went to the bathroom. I looked at it for a minute and then took it out of the box. I took a deep breath and used the test, then waited the five minutes and looked at the stick, smiling when there was a pink positive. I threw the stick away, and walked out of the bathroom. Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed when I came out. "So?" he said, slowly standing up. I smiled and nodded. "Really?" he asked, a huge smile on his face. "Yes." I said. He came over and hugged me, my feet coming off of the floor for a second. "This is great." he said, and kissed me. I nodded in agreement.

"Come on, we have to go tell everyone." he said. "Ok." I said, and right as we got to the door Alice and Rosalie ran through the door jumping up and down. "We know what's wrong!! Ohmygosh you're pregnant!" they screamed. I laughed as they settled down. "Why didn't you tell us?" they asked. "I litterally just found out like two seconds ago." I said. They looked at Edward, and he nodded. "Well, this is great!" they squealled. "I know." I replied. I'm really excited." I told them. "This is so great, Bells." Rosalie said, and took my hand. It meant alot coming from her, because I knew how difficult it was. I had been through it myself.

It was time. It was the appointment. _The _appointment. The one where me and Edward found out we didn't have a baby anymore last time. I was so nervouse, and Edward knew I was. He held my hand the whole time. The doctor would be doing the sonogram himself this time, because of what happened last time. He came in and spread the jelly substance on my stomach. He moved it around a bit, wordlessly, then turned the machine off. But just the screen, not the whole machine. "Well, Bella, it has a healthy heart beat. And..." he made it seem like forever untill he told us. "It's a girl." he finished. I gasped, and a smile spread to my face. I looked over at Edward and his face was lit light he'd just seen an angel. "Edward, it's a girl." I whispered. "I hear." he said, the smile never leaving his face. "Would you like to see it and hear the heartbeat?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." I nodded. He showed us the picture on the screen and then he let us hear it's tiny heart beat. When the appointment was over we were getting into the car. When I got in, I screamed. "OW!" Edward said. "We're having a girl!" I squealed. He laughed, leaned over the car's console and kissed my forehead. It was weird, because we had never done it before, but on the way home we cranked the music up and danced and sang. When we got home everyone was waiting. We walked through the door, and the conversations ceased. I grabbed Edward's hand, and looked at everyone once. "Well, we're having a girl!" I said. "Oh my gosh!" Alice screamed, and came over to hug me. Everyone was soon around us, congradulating us. "We have to start on the nursery soon." Rosalie said. "Yes, we do." I agreed. "Come on, let's go look at stuff online." Alice said, grabbing my wrist and hauling me to the office.

I picked out a light pink color for the room, and the most amazing crib. Alice was so proud that I picked it out all on my own. It was in the shape of the Cinderella carrige, and was the cutest thing _ever_. I also picked out an awesome dresser set. Of course, Edward was with me to approve everything, but the furniture got there within a few days and the guys were putting it together. "What the hell is a right-end-back-golden/white/pink-wheel?" Emmett asked. "The wheel to the carrige. You know, the crib." I laughed. "Oh. Yeah, I guess that makes sense." he said, and started assembeling.

I slowly sat down next to Edward, and handed him a sandwich, eating my own. "Thanks." he said, and kissed my cheek. My shirt was tight, and my fat, pregnant belly was hanging out the end of it. Edward leaned over and started talking to the baby. "Hey, baby. How are you today? We're setting up your room so that it will be all ready when you get here." he said, then leaned over and kissed my tummy. It was the sweetest thing I had ever seen. I leaned over and kissed him, then finished off my sandwich. "I'll be back in later." I told them, and left. I went to mine and Edward's room. I layed down and turned on the tv. That 70's Show was on, so I watched. I fell asleep soon, and woke up to a drill.

Drowsily, I went into the new nursery. When I walked in, everything was done and it looked amazing. Just like a room for a princess. My princess. Edward walked over to me and put his arm around me. "It's perfect." I whispered, and set my head on his shoulder. He kissed my temple. I was so tired, but I had no clue why. He decided that it was time for us to go to sleep. I went up to our room and layed down on the bed. My stomach started to hurt really bad, but in a few minutes it went away. About twenty minutes later, it came back, worse than before. I knew what was happening, but I wasn't due for two more months! "Edward!" I wailed. He ran out of the bathroom, fresh from a shower, with a towl around his waist. "What? What's wrong?" he asked. Giving my body a full one-over, then stopping when he saw my hand on my stomach. "No. You aren't due untill, like two months." he said. I grabbed him by the arm and tugged him to where his face was right in front of me. "Get the freeking car!" I scrreamed. "Ok, ok!" he said franticly. He got my bag ready. "Alice! Rosalie!" he yelled. They came rushing in and saw me. "Ok, Bells. It's time. You know your breathing exercises. Come on, in, out. In, out. Good, good." she said. "Emmett! Jasper!" she yelled. They came running, too. "Go get the car." she told them. They did while Edward got himself dressed.

We arrived at the hospital, and with it being eleven at night, it wasn't that crowded. They got me into a room quickly, which was good, because it was coming, and it was coming quick. Edward was the only other one in the room, and he was helping deliver. "One more, Bella, come on." the doctor said. It was finally over, and Edward was holding my new born baby girl. She was so gorgeous. They had to take her, before I even got to hold her. She was losing oxegyn and they had to get her hooked up to a machine. Edward layed beside me. "She was beautiful. I promise." he told me.

"I saw." I said, a tear sliding down my cheek. He held me. "Don't worry. She will be fine. And after experiencing what I just saw, oh my gosh, Bells. It was amazing. The most increadible thing ever is to see a new life be born into the world. And with that I'll say I at least want, eh, five more." he said, trying to make me laugh. He succeded. "Really?" I asked. "Well, not five. I was just jokeing, but I would like to have more." he said.

A few weeks later, and we got to take baby Ali Rose Cullen home to her new nursery. The way Edward held her was the best thing I had seen in my life. He was so gentle with her, and whenever he had her with him, he never stopped talking to her. He took most dipper duties, and he said to help me out he would take nights. After about a week I gave him a break. I went into her room one night when she was crying, and she needed a diaper change. "Come on, princess." I said, picking her up and laying her on the changing table. I was so tired. Ali never stopped crying, unless Emmett, Rose, Edward or I were holding her. Alice was upset that she wouldn't like her, but I told her not to worry. I changed her diaper and felt a pair of hands land on my waist. I knew it was Edward, because I could smell the baby powder on him. I leaned my back against him and rested for a second, and his hands wrapped around my stomach. Ali started crying again, so I picked her up, and she settled down. She fell asleep in a few minutes, and I put her back in her crib. "Come on, you need sleep." Edward said, helping me to the bedroom. I was so tired. As soon as I hit the pillow, I was asleep.

**Soooo I hope you liked the chapter, and please review. I really need it. And remember, if I don't get reviews I am holding the next chapter ransom. :) Also I have pics on my profile of the nursery furniture. You should really go check it out, it's amazing! Let me know what you think about it. **


	32. Chapter 32

**So, I got lots of reviews, and I'm happy and thankfull for them. So this is def the last chapter. :( Hope you like and I hope you have enjoyed the story and be sure to check out the AUTHORS NOTE at the end. It's important. :) **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 32**

Ali was crying. Agian. We were all sitting down eating dinner and that's when she started. I went to get up, but Emmett stopped me. "I'll get her Bells." he said, and as soon as he reached her, she stopped. Waw. I wish I had that affect on my own child. A few hours later, she was at it again, and again I was intercepted in getting her by someone else. Edward went to her, and I soon heard the piano playing. Her crying ceased, and I realized (again) that Edward was the most amazing person I knew. I walked upstairs and stood in the doorway to watch him play. He was the best. I sat on the bench next to him, and took Ali so he had easier acces to the ivory keys. He played like an angel. He was an angel, and this was my family.

_**16 Years Later**_

"Mom! I need the keys to the car!" Ali yelled up from her room. "Grounded, Ali." I said back. "This is so stupid! I don't understand why I can't even have the car to drive myself to school." she said, running down the stairs to meet me in the kitchen. "Because I said." I told her, reading a book, and holding out her lunch. Edward walked in, and he kissed my cheek. "Morning, honey." he said, and went to the fridge. "Morning." I said back. "Morning to you too, Ali. 'Why thank you daddy, morning to you too.' 'It's Dr. Cullen to you and don't you forget it' 'I'm sorr-" "Ali, shut up or you will be grounded even longer." I interupted as she inpersenated the conversation between her and her father. Emmett walked in just then. Oh no, here we go.

"Morning Uncle Em. Hey can you give me a ride to school?" she asked him. "Su-" he started. "NO!" Edward and I both said at the same moment. "Oh, yeah you're grounded. No I can not." he said. "This sucks!" she said walking to the front door to get to her bus. Of course she slammed the door behind her. "Oh my gosh. What are we going to do with that child?" I said. "If she slams the door and wakes me up again, I'm going to wring her little neck." Alice said walking in, rubbing her eyes. "I second that." Rose said, walking over to Emmett and kissing him before getting some orange juice. I heard the front door opening again, and some running feet. Ali came back into the kitchen and hugged Edward and I. "Bye mom. Bye dad." she said, and hurried back out the door. I looked at Edward and he shrugged.

"I have to get to the hospital." Edward said, and kissed me. "Alright, I'll see you tonight." I told him, putting my book up, and going back upstairs. Alice and Rosalie followed me. They still enjoyed dressing me up, even if it was for work. "I'm going to be late. I should have left when Ali did." I told them, as they laid out a teacher-appropriate-yet-still-in-style-outfit for me. I changed into it, already having my hair curled, and slipped into my heels. Alice and Rosalie had forced me to wear them, but I was an English teacher. I could take them off in class and walk around barefoot. It didn't bother me one bit. "Bye girls." I said over my shoulder, and got into the car Edward had bought me for an anniversary gift last year. Speaking of that, it was just a couple days away.

I arrived to the school, and got out to get to my classroom, where the kids were being rowdy. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late." I appologized. One of my kids looked at me. "Is there a problem?" I laughed. "I just don't ever see you with heels on, Mrs. Cullen. It's kind of weird, but they look good." Charron said. Charron was Ali's best friend. "Thanks, Charron." I laughed, and took them off. "Ok, now that I'm all set, let's discuss the book we are reading. Wuthering Heights. Any thoughts?" I asked. "Wuthering Heights?" the class said in confussion. Oh yeah, that was my AP class. "Oh, I'm sorry guys, different class. We're doing A Raisen In The Sun, aren't we?" I asked, sitting on the top of my desk. They nodded. "Ok, what are some thoughts on that?" I asked. A lot of people raised their hands. "Mr. Black?" I called. "I think that Walter Lee just wants his family to have a good life and experience the luxary of money." he said. "Very good." I replied. All but one of the hands dropped. He had apparently stole everyones answer. I called on the one hand left up. "Mr. Newton." "I think that not only does Walter Lee want a good life for his family, but so does Mama. She just doesn't want it all to be about the money like Walter does." he finished. "Mr. Newton, that is a very good interpretation." I told him. He looked just like his father, whom I had loathed since forever, but his kid wasn't all that bad. He had turned out to be a nice 16-year-old. Better than Mike and his mother, Jessica, from what I saw.

The bell rang and I got ready for the next class. Ali was in this one, and joking around with her always lit my day. The class came in and the bell rang. I made a face at Ali and she laughed, along with most of the class. She was sitting next to her boyfriend, Tyler, whom she absolutly addored. "Ok, class. I think today we will just talk about the book, or get off topic like we normally do." I said, smilling. There was a hushed laugh across the room. We talked about the book for all of five minutes, and then the class was having fun joking with me. It was weird how close I was to these kids. They were like my second family, and I would miss them dearly next year. I guess that was part of being a teacher.

I got home, and everyone was in the kitchen. They were all talking about their days. I heard the door open behind me, and two arms went around my waist as Edward's chin leaned on my shoulder. "Hey." I said, watching the family. "Hey." he said, kissing my neck. I turned and kissed him, before taking his hand and walking in to spend the rest of my night with my amazing family.

**So that was the end. I really hope you liked it. :) review for me and I will def start a new story tonight. Thanks so much for reading, and check out the new story. I'll put out the first chapter tonight. :)**


End file.
